La gran feria
by yoko-shindo
Summary: ¡todos compitiendo contra todos!..¿quien sera el mejor?...esto lo sabran en una competencia sana jejej XD entre personajes de diferentes series...¿¡quien ganara?..todo al estilo yyh...8 capi...sumimasen T.T
1. Una invitacion

Konnichiwa.....realmente no se que hize, pero me borraron todo lo que tenia publicado TT-TT bueno....ahora aqui estoy de nuevo, tuve que utilizar mi otra cuenta.....¡que habre hecho!....encima de perder esta de aqui, me quitaron mi mail por un virus.....pero.....¡¡no importa!!!, para eso tengo 4 diferentes jajajajaja, bueno espero que no me lo borren otra vez.......antes de seguir les aclaro que este anime NO ME PERTENECE....cada uno de los personajes que aparece aqui, les pertenece a sus respectivos autores......sin mas que decir....lo dejo..........¡¡¡no olviden dejarme review!! TT-TT

**Nota**:- yukina sabe que hiei es su hermano y kuwabara sigue tan perdido en eso como siempre jejeje

( ) comentarios ------cambios de lugar-----------

La gran feria

Capitulo 1: La invitación

En un dia normal como todos(¿normal? XD), se encontraba un grupo de chicos con cierta expresion de aburrimiento, mientras esperaban a que llegara cierto bebe con actitud mandona(¿quien sera? Oo).

Yusuke: ¡rayos!, ¡esperar a koema es como esperar que nieve en pleno verano! òó

Kuwabara: espero que sea algo importante lo que nos tiene que decir, por su culpa tuve que cancelar mi cita con la linda yukina TTTT

Keiko: ¿a que hora dijo que vendria?

Yusuke: a las 10.......ese enano ya se demoro 1 hora, a mi parecer lo hace solo para molestarnos

Yukina: espero que hiei pueda llegar, tengo mucha ganas de verlo nn

Kuwabara(con cara de celos): ¿hiei?.......no creo que venga....ademas.....da igual si viene o no

En ese momento, alguien le dio un golpe muy fuerte a kuwabara haciendolo caer encima de Yusuke XD

yusuke: ¡que te pasa!, ¡muevete de mi encima!

kuwabara: ¡yo no tuve la culpa!, ¿¡quien fue el idiota que me golpeo!? Oo

hiei: ¿idiota?, agradece que no te halla matado

kuwabara: ¡enano molestoso!, porque tenias que venir ¬ ¬

hiei(con una mirada amenazante): eso no te importa deforme

kuwabara: ¿¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?, ¡como te atreves!

kurama: ya basta hiei, por fabor kuwabara disculpalo, parece que hoy no se desperto con buen humor nnU

yusuke: jajajajajaj si el nunca hace eso, quizas son las consecuencias de dormir en un arbol XD

hiei(sacando su katana): creo que hoy habra dos muertos ò ó

hiei estaba a punto de atacarlos, pero en eso sintio que alguien lo abrazaba, haciendo que se quede completamente paralizado

hiei: quien.......quien rayos....si fuiste tu kitsune te arrepentiras...

kurama(aguantandose la risa): ¿porque no miras antes de hablar?

hiei se detuvo al ver unas manos pequeñas y delicadas, en ese momento se sintio el idiota mas grande del mundo (¡pobre! nn)

yukina: hiei.......no sabes cuanto te extrañe nn

kuwabara(con la cara hasta el piso): pero........pero yukina......OO

yusuke(¡que tonto es! jejee): mejor callate kuwabara, si no quieres terminar muerto.....ah por cierto.....koema que cosa tenias que decirnos.....¿koema?.......¡¡¡porque te apareces y no nos dices nada!!!

koema(en su forma adulta nn): no grites yusuke......solo queria ver ese tierno espectaculo de hiei y yukina

kuwabara(en un rincon y con fantasmas en la cabeza): porque, porque, porque

keiko(si supiera la verdad): ¿que era aquello tan importante que tenias que decir?

koema: es algo muy pero muy importante, esperaremos que botan llegue primero

hiei(quien queria quitarse a yukina de encima): yukina...no puedo respirar XX

yusuke: jejeje, como me gustaria grabar ese momento

En eso llego botan con una joven de cabellos negros y de mirada sorprendida

(¿quien sera? jejejj mi primera aparicion en un fic nn)

botan:¡hola a todos!

yusuke: ya era hora que llegaras ¬ ¬

botan: es que tenia una mision importante que hacer (¡si! ir a buscarme XD)

keiko: hola...¿como te llamas?

chica misteriosa(¿?): me llamo yoko, un placer conocerlos nn

kurama: ¿yoko?, ese nombre me suena familiar

yoko(mirando como perdida a kurama): oh......eres tu.........por si quieres saber mi nombre es yoko NO youko

hiei: valla, valla, que original...espero que no se....¬ ¬

Antes de que pudiera terminar, hiei vio con espanto que la recien llegada estaba abrazando al kitsune (¡oh mi primer sueño se hizo realidad!)

hiei(con cara de molestia): ¡rayos!, porque tiene que pegarsele tanto

yusuke: ¿celos?

kuwabara: ¿molestia?

koema: ¿algun sentimiento negativo hacia yoko?

hiei: ¡ya callense!, lo que haga ese kitsune no es asunto mio (¡mentira!)

yoko: kurama te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, etc XD

hiei: creo que se rayo el disco ¬ ¬

koema: bueno, les dire la noticia, ayer recibi una carta, mas bien una invitacion, me han informado que dentro de dos dias se llevara la primera gran.ultra.magnifica.emocionante.divertida......

yusuke: eh....koema.....no puedes ir directo al asunto ¬ ¬

koema(ofendido): mi deber es leer la carta como dice, bueno en que me quede....a..si, feria, donde se llevaran a cabo muchos concursos y se elegira al mejor de cada categoria, segun me informan, habra concursos de baile, canto, cocina y algunos otros, asi que desde ahora tenemos que ensayar nn

todos:.....................

koema(con el registro de incripciones): y...¿quien es el primero? nn

yusuke:¡¡no puedo creer que se trate de algo asi!!

kuwabara:¡¡¡¿por eso perdi mi cita?!!! TTTT

hiei: realmente creo que a koema le esta empezando a afectar el cerebro por estar con ese bendito chupon

kurama: me parece una perdida de tiempo, pero suena interesante

hiei: ¡estas loco kitsune!

yukina(acercandose a koema): me parece una buena idea, despues de tantas batallas, me parece bien algo de divercion nn

keiko: siii, suena divertido...¡entremos yusuke!

yusuke: ni lo sueñes, ademas si kuwabara no entra, no veo porque yo si...que dices kuwa....¿kuwabara? Oo

yusuke vio con terror que su amigo ya se encontraba anotandose para el concurso de baile junto con yukina, asi que sin decir nada, keiko fue y apunto dos nombres a lo mismo, tan solo quedaba hiei, kurama, botan y cierta chica que no dire quien es XD

keiko: veras que ganaremos nn

yusuke: no...porque a mi TT

botan: kurama...¿entramos al concurso de baile?

kurama(empezando a ponerse morado por el abrazo de yoko).....este......no gracias botan, me parece que estare muy ocupado durante estos dias

yoko: jejje asi es nn

hiei(en voz baja): ya veras ningen...te matare

botan: ¿que dices hiei?

hiei: yo ....nada.....nnU

botan:¿entraras conmigo al concurso?

hiei: a que?

botan: olvidalo ¬ ¬

bueno, despues de una discucion la lista se fue llenando poco a poco, lentamente koema los fue animando a entrar a los concursos, les mencionaba los premios y todos ellos tenian la intencion de ganar al otro, despues de todo eso, la lista quedo asi:

koema: bien!!!, ya esta todo listo, ahora les dire como estaran organizados

todos: ya...¡¡pero apresurate!!

koema: que malos, despues de todo lo que hize por ustedes TTTT

todos: ¬ ¬

koema: bueno, bueno, para el concurso de baile estan kuwabara con yukina,

yusuke con keiko, kurama con youko....

yoko: ¡¡¡ES YOKO!!!!

koema: perdon, un poco mas y me matas, bueno kurama con YOKO....¬ ¬

y koema con botan.......bueno asi quedan, esperen......¿koema con botan?....

¿quien puso eso? Oo

botan(haciendose la loca): ...............

yusuke: ¡bien koema!, te la tenias escondido nn

hiei: por lo menos asi me dejara tranquilo

Yukina(con cara soñadora): ¡que lindo!....

koema: botan, en ningun momento dije que yo....

botan(con lagrimas teatrales): ¿me diras que no?

koema(resignandose): oh...ya...esta bien , bueno como seguia, para el concurso de canto, estan yukina y keiko

yusuke: jajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja XD

keiko(dandole un golpe): ¿porque tienes que hacer eso?

koema: ya calmense.......que molestosos son.....para el concurso de cocina estan botan,keiko, yukina y yoko para la gran carrera estan yusuke, kuwabara, youko kurama y hiei

hiei: ¿yo?, que recuerde jamas dije que participaria en esos juegos ridiculos

kurama: vamos hiei, sera divertido....o...acaso tienes miedo de que te gane

hiei: ¿perdon?...tu..un kitsune...ganarme a mi

kurama: sin duda lo haria

hiei: ¡ya veras!, me muero de ganas de verte llorar cuando pierdas

Kurama: ¿entonces entraras?

hiei: ¡¡claro!!, ¡¡no permitire que alguien como tu me gane!!

koema(asombrado): kurama deberias ser psicologo Oo

yusuke: le darias terapia a keiko

keiko: ¿que decias?

yusuke: nada nnU

koema: bueno habra otros concursos para quienes esten interesados, por lo pronto quiero que dentro de dos dias se reunan en el bosque cerca del mar, ahi un barco vendra a recogerlos, junto a ustedes iran otras personas que tambien estaran invitadas.

hiei: acaso tenemos que matarlas igual que la ultima vez (se refiere al capitulo donde suben a un barco y los youkai los quieren comer Oo)

koema: no....ni se te ocurra hacer eso, esta es una feria especial donde se definiria quien es el mejor, se trata de competir limpiamente, no de hacer trampas ¬¬

kurama: me parece que sera algo inolvidable nn

yusuke: jejeje asi podre derrotar a otros perdedores

hiei: que decilucion, yo que queria matar a alguno de ellos UU

koema: bueno, entonces nos vemos en el bosque dentro de dos dias, no se olviden, el encuentro sera al mediodia, asi que no falten o de lo contrario les espera un castigo

yusuke: ¿castigo? Oo

koema: si, algo terrible jajaja, bueno pero recuerden...estan registrados como el equipo de koema ¿entendido?, ¡¡NO DE YUSUKE....SINO DE KOEMA!!!

yusuke: creo que aun esta molesto por lo del torneo

kuwabara: asi parece

bueno como en todo fic, estos dos dias pasaron volando (dos segundos exactamente jeje), aquel dia se reunieron todos en aquel bosque misterioso, se preguntaban que clase de oponentes tendrian en esta ocasión, todos estaban ansiosos de conocer a los poderosos contrincantes que tendrian, pero en eso tres niños se le acercaron, seguidos por un pequeño peluche....(k: ¡no soy peluche!.....y: ¡lo siento nn!) y un angel de mirada fria.

yusuke: ¿quien eres tu?

keiko: oh que linda niña nn

yukina: oh que lindo peluche

botan: oh que lindo angel (jejeje para aquellos que no saben, se trata de sakura,tomoyo,li junto con kero y yue del anime sakura card captor)

sakura: oh....que extraño, pense que esta energia era la de una carta clow TT

kero: ¿quienes son estas raras personas?

kuwabara: ¿que hacen en un bosque como este?

li: hemos venido a participar en la gran feria

tomoyo: si!!! y yo estare en el concurso de canto nn

botan(susurrandole a koema):....esta es nuestra competencia Oo

koema: te dije que eran de diferentes edades ¿no?

yusuke: jajajajajajaja, no puedo creer que una niña sea nuestra competencia XD

keiko: ¡¡no la molestes yusuke!!, deberia darte verguenza

tomoyo: bueno, mejor sera irnos de una vez, debemos ir a registrarnos

sakura: si, vamos kero chan

kero: ¡no soy kero!, mi nombre es ¡¡el gran kerberos!!

koema(mirando a yoko) : jejeje se parece a alguien que conosco

yoko: ¿quien sera? Oo

bueno, despues de esto siguieron su camino, en el trayecto se encontraron con mas gente extraña, chicos y chicas con diferentes trajes y de diferentes lugares, keiko estaba emocionada al ver la cantidad de gente que habia, sabria que tendria muy buena competencia para los concursos(aunque si compite contra akane tendo de ranma 1/2 en cocina gana primer lugar XD), mientras tanto en eso aparecio una joven de cabellos cortos que traia una lista con los nombres de todos los equipos.

animadora: ¡¡bienvenidos a esta gran feria!!, aqui tengo la lista de todos los grupos y en cuanto los mencione deberan ir hacia la orilla porque el barco acaba de llegar.

yusuke: ya era hora ¬ ¬

animadora: bueno, el primer equipo.........es: flor de cerezo.....por fabor vallan bajando hacia la orilla

sakura y los demas fueron, mientras que yusuke aun se burlaba por aquel nombrecito que fue idea de cierta niña cuyo hobbie es grabar en video a sakura jejejeje. (es tomoyo para los que no la conocen)

animadora: ahora el equipo de...... los dos mundos!!

pasaron aqui tres jovenes acompañados por un chico que parecia el hermano perdido de cierto kitsune (inuyasha es un perro, no un zorro por siacaso), luego aparecieron equipos con nombres como: las chicas magicas(sailor moon), los espiritus solitarios (shaman king), jovenes guerreros (beyblade).......y otros mas que despues pondre jeje.......luego de tanta espera casi en el ultimo numero por fin nombraron al equipo de urameshi (ko: ¡¡equipo de koema!!.....yo: ya...matame mejor TTTT), bueno el equipo de KOEMA.

yusuke: por fin, ahora vamos, ya veran esos tontos cuando ganemos en todo

kuwabara: todos son perdedores

hiei: pueden callarse ¬ ¬

kurama: que emocion, por fin veo a chicos que tienen el cabello plateado jejjee ya me estaba acomplejando TT

yukina: que alegria, podremos hacer nuevos amigos nn

botan: esto sera como unas vacaciones

yoko: ¿vacaciones?, lo que no saben es que me quedare aqui sentada, mientras mis ojitos se gastan TTTT

todos estaban emocionados, esperaban con ansias llegar a esa isla, todos querian demostrar que eran los mejores de su grupo, pero no tenian ni idea que este viaje podria llegar a traer peleas por celos, enredos y otras cosas jejejee............

CONTINUARA..........(o mejor dicho.....¿llegaran todos vivos a la isla? XD)

¡por fin termine este capitulo!, jejeje, aun no puedo creer que esto se me habra ocurrido cuando iba a estudiar XD pero bueno espero que les halla gustado, por cierto recibo sugerencias si alguno de ustedes quiere poner algun personaje de algun anime para que compita, bueno espero sus comentarios y review!!!!, no sean tan duros conmigos, es la primera vez que hago un fic de este tipo.....ya estaba cansada de tanto drama (yoko llorando a mares).....bueno....hasta la proxima.........


	2. el viaje en barco

Konnichiwa!!!, ¿como estan?, aqui me tienen con este nuevo capi nn

espero que les guste!!!!, bueno antes de seguir, les aclaro que cada personaje LE PERTENECE a sus respectivos autores.....por cierto, alguien me mando un mensaje diciendo que yo estaba usando chat/scrip, en primer lugar quiero decir que ¡¡no tengo la menor idea que sea eso!! , en verdad, ademas este fic no tiene nada que no tengan los otros, antes de publicar este lei muchas historias de otros autores y es la primera vez que oigo ese termino....bueno esto solo es una aclaracion, ¡por favor no me lo vuelvan a borrar! XX ...ahora sin decir nada mas...los dejo para que lean.....espero que me dejen review si?, todo esto me dejo un poco deprimida.....(yoko escondiendo disimuladamente el veneno para ratas TT.TT)

**Nota: **Este fic puede contener de todo un poco, aunque eso depende de que personajes entren jejejejejejejeje XD

- por cierto, recien se lo que significa el nombre de yoko, es "positiva"

Kurama: ¿en serio? OO

Yoko: claro, ahora no podran confundirme contigo Kitsune ¬ ¬

La gran feria

Capitulo 2: El robo

El viaje en barco parecia estar desarrollandose bien, todos los participantes de diferentes animes, se encontraban muy entusiasmados, aunque habian tenido ciertas peleas para poder elegir los camarotes y tambien porque algunos de ellos, tenian la sana idea de deshacerse de sus contrincantes antes de tiempo (como por ejemplo Hiei, quien queria matar a cierto peluche volador, alias Kero XD), despues de todo ese pequeño lio, llego la hora de almorzar y todos fueron al comedor, pero al llegar se encontraron con una mala noticia.

Cocinera: ¡ya callense!, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de ese robo! ò ó

Yusuke: ¿que sucede aqui?, ¡me muero de hambre! XO

Tyson: ¡yo tambien tengo hambre!, ¡quiero comer! ¡quiero comer!

Yoh(con un cartel): ¡hay que protestar!, ¡queremos comer!, ¡queremos comer! T-T

Cocinera: ¡ya basta muchachos malcriados!

Hiei(llegando de pronto): ¡que rayos sucede aqui!

Keiko: ¿que sucede Yusuke?

Yusuke(protestando): ¡quiero comer!, ¡quiero comer! XD

Botan: ¿porque estan asi? Oo

Cocinera: ¡alguien robo la comida!, ¡asi que yo no tengo la culpa que se queden sin comer!

Kagome: pero señora, ¿ud vio al ladron?

Cocinera: bueno....solo recuerdo haber visto a una persona muy extraña (aunque mirandolos, todos son extraños XD)......tenia un extraño color de cabello.....creo que era blanco, realmente no lo vi bien, era muy agil y desaparecio rapidamente.

Kagome: ¿blanco?.....mmmmm....por cierto....¿donde estara Inuyasha? Oo

sakura(llegando corriendo): disculpen.......¿algunos de ustedes ha visto a mis guardianes?

keiko: ahora que lo mencionan....... Yusuke......¿donde esta kurama?

lin y jaken: ¿donde esta el amo seshomaru? T-T

Cocinera: si ustedes no los encuentran pronto, se quedaran sin comer, asi que vallan pensando en algo, por lo pronto yo me retiro, es mi hora de almorzar nn

Yusuke: ¡pero ud dijo que se habian robado TODA la comida!

Cocinera: eso dije, pero que se habian robado TODA la comida pero de ustedes, asi que les valla bien y si saben algo, me avisan........

Todos: OO

Tyson: nooooooooooooooooooooooo puede ser TT-TT

Yusuke(en una crisis): ¡¡¡nos vamos a morir de hambre!! TT-TT

Hiei: ¡¡espero que el kitsune no tenga nada que ver con esto o lo matare!! ò ó

_----------------------------------En otro lugar apartado de las vistas de todos(o mejor dicho en el camarote de Kurama XD)--------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha: ¡miren toda esa comida! nn

kerberos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡¡todo para mi!!

Youko Kurama: ¡perfecto!, el plan comida salio muy bien

Seshomaru: no se porque rayos tuve que venir con ustedes

Yue: eso mismo digo yo

Youko Kurama: por favor....se supone que debemos permanecer unidos....ademas tenemos tanto en comun (cara soñadora)

Inuyasha: jajjaja, eso no me importa.....todo esto sera mio XD

yue y seshomaru: ¬ ¬

Kero: ¡no seas aguafiestas yue!, mira que delicioso esta todo esto nn

yue(con cara de aburrimiento total): yo no como ¬ ¬

Seshomaru: lo mismo digo.......ademas solo el que quiera suicidarse se atreveria a probar esto que ustedes se atreven a llamar comida.

Youko kurama: por favor...ya dejen de pelear (realmente estos hermanos perdidos son una molestia T-T)

Inuyasha: ¡porque seshomaru tuvo que venir! ò ó

Yue: porque kerberos vino, si el ni siquiera es una persona y no tiene ningun parecido a nosotros.(se refiere al cabello plateado XD)

Kero(ofendido): ¡lo mismo digo de ti angel aguafiestas!

Yue: ¡no soy un angel!

Seshomaru: creo que hasta Jaken y Lin son mejores que estos dementes ¬ ¬

Youko kurama: creo que esto sera muy pero MUY dificil T-T

------------------------En el salon principal-----------------------------------------

Yoko(pensativa): ¿donde estaran todos?

Yukina: la verdad no tengo la menor idea UU

Shuichi: donde esta mi Yuki TT-TT

sango: yo pense que todos estarian aqui, segun ese anuncio ya es hora de comer

Yoko: no se ustedes, pero yo me siento sola T-T ......¿donde estara kurama?

Yukina: ¿donde estara Hiei?

Shuichi: Yuki....Yuki...snif...snif

sango: creo que a ustedes les esta afectando el viaje Oo

Ranma: definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo sango........me parece que el olor de agua salada les afecto el cerebro, ¡que anormales son! XD

todos(mirandolo asesinamente): como si tu fueras TAN normal ¬ ¬

Yoko: ¡¡ya me aburri!!, ¡¡quiero algo de divercion!!

Shuichi(con cara de sueño): ¿que haremos?, la verdad yo tambien estoy recontra aburrido y estar viendoles la cara no me ayuda en mucho

Ranma: ¬ ¬

Yukina: ¿que tal una fiesta?....podemos invitar a todos los que esten solos tambien.

yoko: siiiiiiiii ¡¡una fiesta!!

Ranma: ha....lo que siempre quise, ir a una fiesta con estos dementes....pero bueno..¬ ¬

sango: ¿en donde la haremos?

yoko: ¡¡en mi camarote!!! nn

Shuichi: bien, entonces vamos a hacer los preparativos

Yukina: pero...¿y que comeremos?......hace un momento escuche a alguien pasar corriendo mientras decia que todos nos ibamos a morir de hambre UU

todos: Oo

yoko: ¡¡yo tengo dulces!!!........por lo menos traje 20 bolsas enormes jejejejje.

Yukina: bueno, yo tengo caramelos de mi onni-chan nn

Yoko:¿en serio?

Yukina:si, ese es su gran secreto, tiene montones que se roba de los niñitos de la calle

Yoko: OO

sango: ¡¡yo tengo algo de comida instantanea!!.........y tu Ranma....¿que vas a poner que sea de utilidad?.

Ranma: yo pongo mi presencia!!! nn

sango: como si eso valiera ¬ ¬

Ranma: me ofendes TT-TT

Shuichi: yo tengo bebidas de diferentes sabores

yoko: ¿en serio?, solo espero que no sea sake ¬ ¬

Shuichi: porque piensas eso, ademas sabes muy bien que a mi me mata beber eso T-T

sango: quizas sea porque eres el unico chico raro del grupo ...... Oo .... bueno .......tenemos dulces....bebidas.....¿alguien tiene alguna otra cosa?

shuichi: TT-TT

voz1: ¡¡¡yo tengo helado!!!

voz2: ¡¡yo tengo bocaditos de diferentes sabores!!!

sango: siiiiiiiiii........un momento....¿quien dijo eso? Oo

yoko: lo mismo pregunto.......¿quienes fueron?

ambas voces: ¡nosotras!

En ese momento aparecieron dos niñas, una de ellas tenia cabello negro largo y la otra tambien largo pero de color marron oscuro, ellas se acercaron y se sentaron en la misma mesa que los demas, mientras observaban con curiosidad a todos los presentes.

Yoko: tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¿que haces aqui? OO

sango: ¿que te sucede yoko?

Yukina: ¿a quien viste?

Ranma: jajajajajajajajja creo que yoko se volvio loca XD

Shuichi: ¿quienes son ustedes niñas?

Tomoyo: mi nombre es Tomoyo y soy del grupo de la linda sakura nn

Hikary: y yo soy Hikary y tambien estoy en el grupo de sakura

yoko: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

todos(adoloridos por los gritos): ya ca-lla-te yo-ko XX

Hikary: no grites Onne-chan que es mala educacion ¬ ¬

Yoko: ¿que haces TU aqui?, ¡este es MI fic!, ¡eres una infiltradaaaaaaaaa!

sango: que lindas niñas nn

Yukinas: ¿quieren ir a nuestra fiesta?

Shuichi: ¡vengan si!, ¡asi nos divertiremos mejor!

Ranma: claro, ademas tenemos que evitar que entre Yoko y sango se acaben todo

sango: ¡como te atreves!..........pero bueno...........¿vendran?

Yoko: NO ABSOLUTAMENTE NOOOOO.....LIE!!!......NON!!!!.....NOT!!!!!

todos: vengan si!!!!.......mientras mas mejor

Tomoyo y Hikary: claro....iremos encantadas nn

yoko(totalmente olvidada en un rincon): claro...y yo que soy....aire? Oo

-------------------------------En el corredor principal-------------------------------------------------

Tyson: ¿alguien tiene algun plan?

Yusuke: preguntale a Yoh

Tyson: ¿tienes alguna idea Yoh?

Yoh: preguntale a Yusuke

Tyson: ¬ ¬

Anna: ¡ya basta!, ¡debemos atrapar a esos ladrones!

Lyserg: yo podria encontrarlos con mi pendulo, pero necesito algo de alguno de los supuestos ladrones.

Kagome: mm....creo que......la verdad no tengo nada...Inuyasha nunca me dio nada T-T

Koema: creo que como uno de los jueces del torneo, debo dejarles todo el trabajo a ustedes.....

Hiei: ¿desde cuando eres juez del torneo? Oo

Koema: desde hoy, y tengan cuidado porque por ahi estan los demas juecez, si alguien tiene algun problema con ellos sera lanzado al mar con los tiburones

Hiei: ¬ ¬

Botan: ¡bueno hablen de una vez!

Anna: lo que necesitamos en una carnada

Yoh: siiiiiiii pero ¿quien sera?

todos(mirandolo): .........................

Yoh: T-T

Anna: bueno yoh, tu tendras que pasearte con algo de valor por todos los lugares de este barco, nosotros estaremos vigilandote desde lejos.

Yusuke: ¡¡muy bien!!!, pero que le daremos....¿alguien tiene algo que meresca la pena ser robado?

Tyson: ¿que tal mi beyblade?

Yusuke: repito...¿alguien tiene ALGO que meresca ser robado?

Tyson: TT-TT

Kagome: creo que nadie en este barco tiene algo de valor

Hiei: que pobres son todos ustedes ¬ ¬

todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Yusuke. ¿acaso tu tienes algo de valor?

Hiei: claro!

Yusuke: que cosa?

Hiei: mi persona nn

todos: ¬ ¬

Botan: Anna creo que tu plan no va a poder llevarse a cabo

Lin(con un diamente): eh.....disculpen.....¿esto podria servir?

todos: OO

Lyserg: ¡de donde sacaste eso!

Kagome: pe....pero...si es un diamante

Lin(con cara de incocencia): esto lo encontre tirado en el suelo (¡mentira! XD)

Hiei: creo que con eso sera suficiente

Yusuke: sera mas que suficiente, realmente si esto no llama la atencion de los ladrones, tendremos que amarrar a Hiei y entregarlo a cambio de la comida.

Hiei(mirando a Yusuke asesinamente): ¡intentalo y te matare!

Keiko: ¡¡ya basta dejen de pelear!!

Anna(dandole el diamante a yoh): aqui tienes, ¡ahora largate y cumple tu mision!

Yoh: ya anita TT-TT

Yusuke: pobre pisado jajajajajajjaajajajaj XD

keiko: ¡¡Yusuke comportate!!

Yusuke: si keiko hermosa nn

Hiei: hablando de pisados ¬ ¬

Anna: bueno ya, yoh te estaremos viendo desde lejos y pobre de ti si pierdes el diamente.

Yoh(con amidamaru): bien, ya vamos........

------------------En el camarote de kurama------------------------

Youko kurama: ¡¡¡¡ya callense!!!!!

Inuyasha: creo que despues de todo no fue buena idea robar comida

Kerberos: ¡¡¡nos van a descubrir!!!!

Yue: todo es culpa de seshomaru

seshomaru: todo es culpa del hibrido de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡todo es culpa del kitsune!

youko kurama: no se preocupen, yo arreglare todo, lo que necesitamos es......es.....¡¡un rehen!! nn

todos: estas demente ¬ ¬

youko kurama: ya veran que con uno se soluciona todo, asi que preparen la soga, la silla o lo que sea y esperen a que regrese

El kitsune rapidamente salio dejando a los demas con una expresion nerviosa, mientras tanto Yoh ya se encontraba recorriendo los pasadisos en busca de los ladrones, Anna, kagome, Yusuke, keiko y los demas lo seguian de cerca.

youko kurama: ¿donde encontrare un rehen? T-T

Yoh: donde encontrare a los ladrones T-T

youko kurama(quien al verlo se trasformo en Shuichi): mmmmm,, ¿quien eres tu?

Yoh: yo soy yoh asakura y tu? nn

kurama: yo soy Shuichi minamino.....mmm....¿que haces con ese diamante? OO

yoh: no se lo vallas a decir a nadie, es una trampa para unos ladrones.

Kurama(inocentemente): ¿hay ladrones aqui?

----------en un rincon----------

Anna: ¡quien es ese pelirojo!

Botan.: ese es kurama....que raro....yo pense que era uno de los ladrones

tyson: ¡¡debe ser uno de los ladrones!!, ¡¡acaso no ven que cara pone al ver el diamante!!

Yusuke: jajajajajajaja ese kurama siempre ha tenido cara de traumado

Hiei: ¡como te atreves a decir eso!

Yukusu: aja!!!, te descubri, como te duele cuando alguien le dice algo a TU kurama no?

Hiei: eh.....yo.....¡¡eso no te importa!!

Yusuke: jajajajajajajajajajjjajaajajajajjajaa XD

hiei: ¡¡te matare ningen traumado!!

Lyserg: ¡callense o nos oiran!, despues conversaran sobre sus problemas amorosos

Yusuke y Hiei: Oo

----------volviendo con Yoh-------------

kurama: yo he visto gente sospechosa en los camarotes de arriba....¿no quieres que te lleve?....esto podria ser peligroso para ti solo.

yoh: siiii......por favor

amidamaru(con desconfianza): no creo que sea una buena idea amo Yoh

Yoh: no te preocupes Amidamaru.....ademas los ladrones tienen cabello plateado, en cambio este joven, lo tiene rojo nn

Kurama: eh....disculpa que interrumpa tu conversacion.....¿estas seguro que quieres que te lleve?

Yoh: hai!!!!!!! nn

Amidamaru: este chico tiene algo que no me gusta......

kurama(transformandose): jajjaj bien...¡¡entonces te llevare!!.........¡¡creo que por fin encontre un rehen!!

yoh(siendo cargado por el Kitsune): Anna......auxilio....T-T

amidamaru: nooo amo Yoh....se lo dije....porque NUNCA me escucha.... TT-TT

todos(desde el rincon): OO

Anna: ¡¡ese baka de Yoh malogro mi perfecto plan!! ò ó

Hiei: creo que no debimos confiarnos del zorro OO

Kagome: y yo que pense que el unico que siempre malograba todo era Inuyasha UU

sakura: ¿donde estaran mis guardianes? snif....snif....

Botan: ¿y ahora que haremos?......ahora por lo menos sabemos que kurama es uno de los ladrones......tenemos que preparar algo para rescatar a Yoh y a la comida.

Anna: ¡todo esto es culpa de Hiei y Yusuke!, ¡jamas dijeron que kurama se trasformaba!

Yusuke: jejejj lo olvide nnU

Hiei: y a mi no me preguntaron

todos: ¬ ¬

Yusuke: ¡debemos hacer un nuevo plan!............¿alguien tiene un plan digno de ser escuchado?

Tyson: ¡¡que tal si conseguimos otra carnada!!

Yusuke: repito.....alguien tiene un plan que sea DIGNO de ser escuchado

Tyson(en un rincon y con fantasmitas):snif...snif....TT-TT

Hiei(mirando asesinamente a Yusuke): tonto ningen....TODOS tienen ideas mejores que las tuyas

Yusuke: ¡¡como te atreves enano!!, ¡¡entonces que cada uno prepare algo y la mejor idea sera puesta en marcha!!

keiko: ¡entonces todos vallamos al salon principal!

--------------------------En el camarote de Yoko-----------------------------------------------------

Hikary: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡quiero mas dulces!

Yoko: ¡oye ya callate!, ¡te acabas de comer casi todos mis dulces y encima quieres mas!

Hikary: ¡hay mira quien habla de comerse todos los dulces! ¬ ¬

Yoko: ¡aunque con esas eh!, deberia lanzarte a los tiburones por infiltradaaa

Hikary: asi?, yo le voy a decir a mami, que tu estuviste abrazando a kurama

Yoko: queeeeeeeeeee?, ¡oye mocosa como te atreves!......aunque ahora que lo recuerdo.....¿donde rayos esta ese perdido de Kurama? T-T

Yukina: oh que lindas, me hacen recordar a mi querido onni-chan TT-TT

Shuichi: ¡¡miren aqui tengo mas dulces!! nn

Yoko y Hikary(tirandose encima de Shuichi): ¡¡mio!!, ¡¡¡eso es mio!!...¡damelo!

Shuichi: XX

Tomoyo(escuchando la musica): ¿alguien conoce que cancion es la que estan tocando?

Ranma(escuchando): la verdad nunca antes la habia escuchado......pero......

¿que tipo de letra es esa? Oo

Radio: Azotala....pegale....sacala a bailar y.Bla.bla.(gomen...no recuerdo la letra nnU)

Serena: pero que tipo de musica es esa OO

Yukina: pobre.....mis virginales oidos no pueden escuchar eso

Hikary: ¡Onne-chan!, ¡que tipo de musica escuchas traumada! Oo

Yoko(bailando en un rincon): dale....pegale....y......eh......¿que me decias?

Hikary(intentando ponerse una bolsa de papel en la cabeza por la verguenza): hay hermana, ¡que musica pones eres una trau-ma-da!

Shuichi(desde el suelo): eh......creo que deberiamos hacer otra cosa......de lo contrario nos terminaremos durmiendo igual que esa pobre chica

sango(despertandose): ¡¡a quien le dices pobre chica, algodon de azucar!!!

yoko: ¡¡sango por fin reviviste!!

serena: yo pense que esa chica se habia muerto TT-TT

Tomoyo(cara soñadora): oh.....que lindo....realmente parece un algodon de azucar nn

Shuichi: ¬ ¬

Ranma: ¡ Esto es mas aburrido que un entierro! T.T

sango: la verdad me moria de sueño viendo comer a Hikary.....pero bueno....ahora si tendremos una fiesta como se debe

Hikary: ¡tenia que ser amiga de Yoko!

Yukina: siiiiiiiiii, hay que pensar en algo divertido

Ranma: ¡¡debemos arrojar a Yoko a los tiburones y nos divertiremos!!

Yoko(mirandolo asesinamente): ¡¡intentalo y les dire a todos que te conviertes en mujer!!

Yukina: OO

serena: ¿que Ranma se convierte en que? OO

sango: jjajajajajajaajjaajja, yo que pense que el unico raro era Shuichi XD

Shuichi(con cierta molestia): ¡retira eso sango!

Ranma: ¡lo mismo digo, pero a Yoko!.....¡¡retira eso!!

sango: ¡yo lo retirare si dejas de llorar por cierto escritor!...

Shuichi(empezando a llorar nuevamente):¿porque eres cruel conmigo? T-T

Yoko: pobre shu-chan.....no te preocupes que yo te entiendo.......ahhhhh.....el amor es tan complicado

Ranma: jajjajaja creo que ya era de que lo aceptaras algodon de azucar........

Yoko: ¡lo mismo te digo a ti Ranma!......¡Shuichi se comporta como chico, en cambio tu!

Hikary: ¡¡ya callense o los aventare a todos a los tiburones!!

todos: ¬ ¬

Ranma: ¡¡retira lo dicho!!, ¡¡yo NO soy un hombre!!

Yukina: jeje creo que te confundiste.......¿se supone que estabas molesto porque Yoko dijo que no eras hombre?.........

serena: Oo

Ranma(avergonzado): quise decir......¡¡retira lo dicho sobre que NO soy un hombre!!

Yoko: ya lo ves, inconsientemente lo admites....¬ ¬......ademas......dejame decirte que el cabello rojo te cae muy bien

Ranma: ¡como te detesto!..........(¡tenia que ser Ranma-chan! T.T).............yo....yo...no se de que hablas...

serena: ¿en serio?......pero yo si la he visto........en la piscina una chica de cabello azul te lanzo al agua y lo que salio de ahi....no fue presisamente un hombre oo

Hikary(a punto de una crisis): OO

Yukina(para si misma): pero que tipo de gente es esta UU

sango: ¡ya basta! , mejor pensemos que hacer para divertirnos, mejor que cada uno de sus ideas......o si no llegaremos a la isla muertos XO

Shuichi: yo no dire nada hasta que te disculpes conmigo sango

sango: ¿disculparme? Oo

Shuichi: por lo que dijiste

sango: ¿que fue lo que dije algodon de azucar?

Shuichi: por haber insinuado que que yo era......

Yoko: ¡¡miren ya basta de tonterias!!, en conclusion.....Ranma tiene doble personalidad, sango es una exterminadora de mostruos que babea por cierto monje, Shuichi es un cantante engreido que para llorando encerrado en el baño , Yukina es una traumada, serena una calazaba y Hikary una infiltrada.

todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hikary: ¡¡onee-chan como te atreves!!

Shuichi: y yo que estaba de acuerdo contigo T-T

sango: ahora que me hiciste recordar....¿donde estara Miroku?

Yukina y serena(alejadas de todo): ¿con quienes hemos caido?......¡¡apiadense de nosotras!!

Ranma: ¡la que tiene doble personalidad eres tu!

serena: ¡yo no soy ninguna calabaza! TT-TT

Yoko: yo solo decia.....no me tienen que matar por un simple comentario nn

todos: ¬ ¬

Ranma: no se porque tuviste que venir....realmente eres una molestia

Yoko: ¡¡¡¡¡yo hago lo que quiera este es MI FIC!!!!!!!

Ranma(asustado): yo solo decia T.T

sango: bueno chicos no sean aburridos y piensen en algo divertido

Hikary: ¿que podra ser?......ya casi se acabaron los dulces......

Yoko: bueno mientras ustedes piensan, yo empezare a practicar para el concurso de canto.....ejem....ejem.....¡¡yo la queria!!....¡¡yo tanto tanto la queria!!, ¡¡por ella moria!!!.......

todos: XX

Hikary: ¡¡¡Onne-chan!!!, ¿acaso nos quieres matar?

Shuichi y Tomoyo(tapandose los oidos): necesitas urgente clases de canto ....... ven....nosotros te enseñaremos, pero deja de torturarnos

yoko(colgandose de Shuichi): ¡¡shu-chan me enseñara vivaaaa!!!

Tomoyo: ¡veras que con unas clases se soluciona todo! nn

Yoko: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que emocion!!!!!, gracias Tomoyo-san nn

Ranma: pobre....creo que a Yoko le afecto comer mucho dulce Oo

Hikary: bueno......creo que despues de todo no va a ser muy divertido que digamos este viaje

Yukina: T-T

Yoko(sin soltar a Shuichi): ¡¡bien empezemos!!

----------------------en el salon principal----------------------------------------

Anna: ¡¡me van a hacer caso o no!!

Hiei: ¡desde cuando eres tu la encargada ningen gritona!

Anna: ¡¡desde hoy enano molestoso!!

Yusuke: jjajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaj XD ¡¡parecen hermanos por lo chatos!! XD

Hiei y Anna: #¬ ¬

Botan: por fabor chicos......necesitamos un buen plan.....¿cada uno ya tiene su idea?

Tyson: snif....snif.....mejor ya no digo nada T-T

Kagome: creo que deberiamos ir a buscar a esos ladrones ¡ahora mismo!

Hiei: ¡y que quieres que hagamos!, ¡acaso que toquemos de puerta en puerta hasta encontrarlos!......¡¡eres peor que la traumada de Keiko!!

kagome(histerica): ¡oye mocoso, a ti nadie te pregunto! ò ó

Yusuke: jajajajajjajajajajajajaja.....¡Keiko traumada!......jajajjajajajajajaja XD

keiko(tirandole un sartenazo): ¡como te atreves a burlarte de mi!

Yusuke: que rayos......¡¡de donde sacaste eso keiko!!

Keiko: de mi nueva amiga nn

Akane(apareciando detras de ella): ¡Konnichiwa a todos!

Kagome:¡que bien!....¡por fin llego alguien normal!........mucho gusto en conocerte Akane

Akane: ¡mucho gusto!.....eh.....¿has visto a Ranma?

Kagome: no.......eh........¿es tu novio?

Akane: eh.....es....mi......mejor olvidalo....sea lo que sea......cuando lo encuentre lo matare por haberme dejado sola en la piscina

Kagome:...creo que me precipite en decir "normal" OO

keiko: ¿que tal si armamos un club chicas?.......necesitamos algo bueno en este barco

Yusuke: ¡que estan haciendo tenemos que encontrar a los ladrones! OO

kagome,akane y keiko: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡callate!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: T-T

kagome: ¡vengan chicas vamonos de aqui!........vamos a pensar que leccion les daremos a estos chicos engreidos.

keiko: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

akane: bien!!!!

Yusuke: porque.......porque.......¿porque tuvieron que conocerse? TT-TT

Anna: ¡ya basta!......ahora debemos poner manos a la obra

Hiei: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ese plan

Lin: yo tambien nn

Tyson: igual yo

Yusuke: ¿que plan?.....¿yo no escuche nada? OO

Anna: lo siento, ya hemos votado......si tu estuviste distraido con la conversacion de esas locas es TU culpa....asi que esta decidido.....la idea de Lyserg se pondra en marcha

Lyseg: bien!!! nn

Yusuke: creo que deberias unirte al club de las gritonas Anna ¬ ¬

Botan: ¡¡ya volvi!!........

Hiei: ¿cuando te fuiste?

Botan: veo que a nadie le importo T-T

koema: a mi me importas Botan

Botan: ¿en serio?

koema: si......pero ahora me importa mas encontrar la comida ¡¡¡tengo hambre!!

Botan: T-T

En eso aparece un rubio que mira a todos con una expresion de molestia total......(jejjje es Yuki Eiri de gravitation....ya saben.....la pareja de Shuichi XD)

Yuki: ¡se puede saber que pasa aqui Bakas!

todos: ¿quien rayos eres tu METICHE?

Yuki: ¿con que metiche eh?......bueno.....les dire......mi nombre es Yuki Eiri.....soy un famoso escritor.....y.....ademas.....¡uno de los jueces del torneo! ò ó

Anna: eh.....mire no le haga caso....todos ellos tienen problemas psicologicos....pero puede hablar conmigo.....le ayudare en todo

Hiei: que patera que eres Anna ¬ ¬

Yusuke: si eres juez del torneo....¿porque no haces algo con respecto a los ladrones?

Yuki: porque yo no hago ese tipo de trabajos.......bueno como no hay nada importante me voy

Hiei: ¡asi no mas! Oo

Botan(cara soñadora): ¡que guapo es! nn

Yusuke: ¿guapo?.....desde cuando....un gringo amargado..te parece guapo

Botan(babeando): desde hoy tonto ¬ ¬

koema: jajjajjaajajajajaajajajajajjjajajajajaj XD

Botan: ¿que te sucede? ò ó

Koema(hablandole al oido): pobre.....acaso no te dijeron que el es.........

Botan: OO

Anna: ya....bueno....Eiri-san....¡mejor larguese y dejenos trabajar en paz!

lyserg: pero Anna...no le hables asi

Tyson(mirando con terror a todos): ¡no echara a los tiburones!

Yuki(empezando a retirarse): bien niña...me voy....por cierto veo que tienes caracter....podrias ser una buena lider en el futuro....

todos: OO

Anna: bueno entonces pondremos en marcha ese plan.......¡¡a trabajar!!

CONTINUARA.......

Espero que les halla gustado este capi, realmente agradesco a quienes lo esten leyendo, este es mi primer fic que hago de este genero XX voy a atopatearme realmente, pero bueno ustedes diran, ¡¡¡recuerden que estoy aceptando propuestas para que el personaje o grupo de su eleccion participe!!!!, tambien si alguno quiere estar en algun grupo ¡¡bienvenido sea!!!, solo avisenme....antes de que me olvide, estare poniendo al final que personajes participan en cada capi, para aquellos que esten perdidos con ciertos nombres, bueno hoy aparecieron en este fic(todos menos los de yyh eh, se supone que ya los conocen):

sakura, tomoyo,li,kero y yue: del anime sakura card captors

- aqui yue tiene cabello blanco pero tiene la forma de un angel por eso es uno de los hermanos perdidos del kitsune XD

tyson: de beyblade

Lyserg, yoh, Anna: de shaman king

kagome, sango, Inuyasha, lin, jaken y seshomaru: del anime Inuyasha

-bueno Inuyasha y seshomaru son youkai tipo perro, ambos tienen cabello blanco, pero inu tiene orejas como las del youko.

Shuichi shindo y Yuki Eiri: ellos son del anime gravitation, para los que no lo conocen esta serie es yaoi (¡que traumada soy XD) shu-chan es un cantante y vive solo para su Yuki jajajajja.

Lie(no en japones), non (en frances) , not (en ingles) XD

bueno ahora respondere los review siiiiiiiiii......

**Shinigami-Duo-Ryuichi: **¡gracias por tu review!....jejejje, lo de kurama si..fue psicologia inversa XD...sabes que a hiei solo lo pueden convencer asi jajaajja, bueno con respecto a tu pregunta...te dire que siiiiiii....¡tiene que haber yaoi entre estos niños!....¡que traumada que soy!, bueno pero quizas al principio no se note mucho, debes tener paciencia hasta que lleguen a la isla...claro si es que llegan XD......¡espero que sigas con la historia!

**keiko urameshi: **gracias por tu comentario....me alegra que te halla gustado, bueno si es verdad, keiko casi no aparece en los fic, bueno es que tal vez sea porque la mayoria de ellos son yaoi entre hiei y kurama(¡que son relindos!), pero no te preocupes porque ella estara en todos los capis, solo que espero me disculpes, en este capi casi no puse mucho de ella T-T...pero ya veras...jajjaajja...junto con akane y kagome ¿quien sabe que hara?....nos vemos....

**Suisho Haruka: **¡gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo!...pues si lo volvi a subir, es que me bloquearon mi cuenta y realmente no se porque, al comienzo del fic ya puse que yo no he puesto nada de lo que me dicen, bueno...espero que no me lo vuelvan a borrar o....¡¡¡¡me lanzare por la ventana!!!!! XD....¡espero que sigas con la historia!...

**Alex-Wind: **¡gracias por tu review!...no puedo creer que hallas leido mi fic TT-TT

yo siempre leo los tuyos y me encantan!!!!!, y mas ese sobre el teatro, no sabes como me mato de la risa cuando lo leo...dejame decirte que leyendo tu fic me anime a publicar este, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi porque lo mio es el drama, y tienes razon con lo dicho, si pongo muchos personajes me enredare .....bueno...¿que te paso con sailor moon?, no sabes lo traumada que la dejaste(debajo del sofa XD)...bueno aun asi espero que te halla gustado este capi......

hiei: ¿gustado?....realmente es una total DES-GRA-CI-A

yoko: nooooooooooooooooo....porque....porque...¿porque tuviste que venir aqui?

alex: ¿que sucede? Oo

yoko: ¿¡ porque no lo dejaste encadenado!?....ahhhhhhh....¡¡es un total peligro!!

hiei(a lo chukie): jajajajaja...ahora no se escaparan de mi

alex y yoko: OO

Bueno espero verlos en el siguiente capi.....y repito lo dicho....¡¡no se que es chat/scrip!!....por favor....por favor....¡¡no borren mi fic o me matare!! TT-TT


	3. ¡Devuelvan la comida!

Holaaaaa, espero que les habrá gustado los capis anteriores y que les guste este...realmente estoy intentando escribir lo mejor que puedo...¡ahhhhhhh...es la primera vez que hago comedia! XD...bueno...¡¡hay que seguir adelante! o al menos eso espero...jajajaajaja nnU antes de continuar, les aclaro que NINGUNO de los animes me pertenece, todos los personajes que aparecen aquí les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores...así que sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean...¡no olviden dejarme review! T-T

LA GRAN FERIA

Capitulo 3...¿consecuencias?...Tyson traumado, Hiei en crisis, el grupo de las chicas star...¿que sucederá, ¿atraparan a los ladrones, ¿Yusuke se comerá a Hiei? Oo

Yusuke: ¡oye!...¡yo no como porquerías! ò ó

Hiei: ¡ningen baka!

Yusuke(con un gran cartel): ¡¡que la boten, ¡¡que la boten, ¡¡que la boten!

Hiei(con un altavoz): ¡¡que se muera, ¡¡que se muera!

Yoko: jajajajajajajaj, ustedes NO pueden hacerme nada a mi XD

Yusuke y hiei: ¡¡porque! Oo

Yoko: ¡¡por que este es MI fic, así que empiecen a portarse bien o los aventare a los tiburones

Yusuke y Hiei: ¬ ¬

Bueno...como les decía...Capitulo 3: ¡devuelvan la comida!

Parecía como si en el barco hubiera habido un gran terremoto (o mejor dicho tsunami porque estaban en el mar XD) todas las habitaciones, salones, cocina, baños, casa del perro y un hueco de ratones jeje, estaba patas para arriba y semi destruido, realmente estaban llevando demasiado en serio la búsqueda de los ladrones, parecía que la falta de comida y el intenso calor empezaba a dar sus sanos resultados(como intentos de asesinatos, suicidios, secuestros, etc, etc), mientras tanto, el grupo encargado de encontrar la comida, se encontraba discutiendo en ese momento.

Anna: bien...Liserg realmente me gusto tu idea...

Yusuke: yo aun no se de que trata TT-TT

Tyson: snif snif...

Hiei: pero donde encontraremos algo de los ladrones...esa extraña roca blanca solo se moverá con algo de ellos no? Oo

Liserg(ofendido): ya te dije que MI HERMOSO Y FINO PENDULO DE CRISTAL no es una roca ¬ ¬

Kenny: mmmmm...no se si será buena idea de encontrarlos con un simple péndulo...pienso que Dizzi nos podría ayudar en mucho...

Horohoro: ¿Dizzi?...¿esa cosa tiene nombre? Oo

Hiei: ¡que ningen mas traumados!

Kenny: ¡¡ya cállense, pobre Dizzi...nos ofendieron TT-TT

Sakura: ¿ningen?...¿Dizzi?...¿una roca que se mueve?...Oo

Li(en voz baja): pobre Sakura...aunque esa roca que se mueve me gusta...¡tiene que ser mía!...XO

Botan(para si misma): realmente...no se que rayos hago aquí...debería irme de este barco de locos...la mayor tontería de mi vida a sido hacer caso al loco de Koema...

Koema(acercándose instantáneamente): ¿que dijiste botan?

Botan: yo...nada...nnU

Koema: botan..yo...tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

botan(con estrellitas alrededor): si Koema-sama...

todos(observando como si fuera cine): ahhhhhhh...si...que lindo

Koema:...yo...yo...yo te...

Botan: siiiiiiiiiiiii digamelooooooooooooo he esperado tanto TANTO...tiempo...

Todos: ya...¡apresúrate que se acaban las palomitas! ¬ ¬

Koema: yo...yo quiero decirte que...tengo hambre TT-TT

Botan(muerta de la impresión): Xx

todos: Xx

Anna: creo que TODOS son unos TRA-U-MA-DOS ¬ ¬

todos: ¡¡¡y tu eres una gritona antiromantica!

Anna: a si...claro...como si YO fuera la que dijo que tenia hambre en vez de ...bueno...realmente ese tal Koema es un aguafiestas.

Koema: por favor...creo que deberías tener un poco de respeto para mi...no puedes tratar así al príncipe del mundo espiritual...¡¡pide perdón!

Kenny: creo que ahora si te pusieron en tu lugar Anna

Hiei: ujujujui...¿que pasara?...Oo

Botan:¿quien sabe?

Yusuke(con un cartel y un altavoz): no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de yu yu hakusho...¡¡mi existencia no será en vano! XD

Voz: ¡¡prohibido hacer comerciales!

todos: ¿quien eres tu? Oo

voz: ¡¡la autora de este fic!

Yusuke: y tu que rayos haces aquí...no se suponía que estabas en tu traumada fiestecita y con tus traumados amiguitos ¬ ¬

Voz: jejejee, es cierto...adiosito nnU

Koema: ejem...ejem...como decía antes de que me interrumpieran...¡¡YO EXIGO RESPETO, así que señorita Anna...le pido que se disculpe...

Anna(aburrida): este...le puedo decir algo Koema-sama

Koema(con pose de líder): si?

Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UNA SANDIA LO QUE SEAS!...¡¡¡¡AQUI TODOS ME HACE CASO!

Hiei: jajajajajajaajajajaajajajajajajajajajajaja XD

Yusuke: jajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajjajaja XD

Tyson: pe...pero...Anna...acaso...¿no le tienes respeto a nadie? Oo

Kenny: pero que carácter..creo que jamás debí salir de la seguridad de mi linda camita

Koema(echando fuego por los ojos): Acaso...ACASO PIENSAS QUE ME PONDRE A TU NIVEL!...mocosa atrevida...yo tengo un cargo muy importante...

Liserg: lo estas haciendo ahora Koema ¬ ¬

Hiei: por favor...porque...¡¡NO SE LARGAN AMBOS!... nosotros nos encargaremos de la búsqueda de la comida...¡¡me muero de hambre! XO

Rey(con una bandera blanca): chicos...creo que este no es el momento de pelear nnU

Koema y Anna(partiendo en mil pedazos la bandera): ¡¡¡¡¡NO TE METAS BAKA NEKO!

Rey: yo solo decía TT-TT

Yusuke: yo prefería a la gritona de Kagome UU

En el camarote de Kurama

Inuyasha: este...disculpa...

Youko: ¿Yoh?...este...por favor...

Yue: por favor...por favor...por favor...que alguien que lo calle TT-TT

seshomaru: si no se calla lo matare

Kerberos: ¡¡¡¡¡todo es tu culpa baka kitsune!

Youko: ¿mía?...¿porque?...

todos: ¡¡¡¡porque rayos trajiste a un rehén tan hablador!

youko: no fue culpa mía, era el único que encontré...T-T

Yoh(amarrado a una silla y contando un cuento dramático)...y como decía...la pobre mujer viuda y su hermana viuda, se fueron junto a su primo viudo que perdió tres cerdos, dos patos, un conejo y una vaca...todos...bla...bla...bla...bla...la pobre mujer tuvo que vender tamales de cuy para mantenerse...bla...bla...bla...pero un dia un auto vino y la...bla...bla...bla...bla...XD

Inuyasha: ¿porque no se calla? Oo

Youko: yo solamente quería un poco de entretenimiento...y como Yoh dijo que sabia un cuento emocionante...este...yo...le dije que nos lo contara...nnU

Kerberos: ¡¡deberíamos matarte por eso!

Yue: yo creo que cometimos un gran.. gran...pero GRAN error al hacerle caso a Kurama.

seshomaru(sacando a su espada): yo lo arreglare, si muere el, todo se arregla...así que...prepárate...1...2...y...

Youko: noooo...no puedo morir de esta forma TAN humillante TT-TT

Voz: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos: ¿quien dijo eso? Oo

voz: yoooooooooo...por si no se acuerdan...ESTA PROHIBIDO MATAR!

seshomaru: ¿quien rayos eres tu? Oo

Inuyasha: ¡¡muéstrate cobarde!

Yue: justo cuando íbamos a tener un poco de diversión...¡que aguafiestas! ¬ ¬

voz: seshomaru ...¡te ordeno que guardes tu espada!

seshomaru(acercando su espada al cuello del kitsune): ¿tu me vas a detener?

voz: TE LO ADVIERTO

Kerberos: ya pues...lo matas...o...lo matas...de igual manera...

Voz: pobre de todos ustedes...si yo quisiera acabaría con TODOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJ...así que...PREPARATE PARA MORIR SESHOMARU...

seshomaru: solo un cobarde como tu ame...ouch...rayos...¡espera!...¡espera!...

¡¡que estas haciendo!...NOOOOOOOO

Todos se queda con una cara de confusión total, seshomaru suelta su espada y empieza a moverse raramente Oo .

inuyasha: este...seshomaru...¿te has vuelto loco?

Yue: ese ya estaba loco ¬ ¬

Kerberos: OO

youko: gracias...gracias...gracias...gracias...en verdad...un kitsune tan lindo como yo no podía morir de esa manera tan humillante TT-TT

seshomaru(en suelo y rascándose desesperadamente): ¡¡muéstrate cobarde!...AYYYYY NO TE METAS AHI...RAYOS...TE MATARE...

Youko: solo dime tu nombre...oh...salvador de kitsunes lindos...y te seré fiel por TODA mi vida...

voz: ¿lo dices en serio? Oo

Youko: si amo...te serviré...haré todo lo que quieras...TT-TT

voz: entonces...(dejando a seshomaru)...ejem ejem...SOY YOOOO...la GRANDIOSA...MAGNIFICA...GRANDE...INTELIGENTE...PULGA MIOGA!

todos(cayéndose estilo anime):...

inuyasha: ¿que rayos haces aquí?...¿quien te invito? Oo

seshomaru(rascándose): todo...todo..es tu culpa...inuyasha...por ser perro...no tienes que traer tus pulgas

Kerberos: jajajajajajaajajajajajajajajj

Yue: una...¿una pulga?...Oo

inuyasha: ¿como te atreves?...por si no lo has notado...también eres un perro ¬ ¬

Mioga(desde la cabeza de Kerberos): jajaajjajajaja, ahora tendrán que obedecerme

Kerberos: ¿acaso tengo cara de perro? Oo

Mioga: ¡silencio Kirara!

Kerberos: soy Kerberos...el gran ker-be-ros pulga atrevida ¬ ¬

Mioga: ya ya...como sea...ahora que lo recuerdo...uno de ustedes me dijo que haría todo lo que quisiera...por haberlo salvarlo...¿donde estas kitsune?...

Youko(intentando salir sin ser visto): ups...ooU

Mioga: ¡¡¡yo como juez del torneo les ordeno que lo atrapen!

Yue: ¿una pulga juez del torneo?...tan bajo hemos caído...UU

Mioga: les advierto que ...PICARE A TODOS SI NO HACEN LO QUE LES DIGO

todos(tirandose sobre youko): NO...ESPERA...QUEDATE QUIETO ... YA ...AMARRENLO...

Yue(con una mano en el cuello del zorro y otra en quien sabe donde XD) : ¡¡oye animal ese es mi cabello! ò ó

Inuyasha(con ambas manos en el cabello de Yue) : ¡¡y ese es mi pie!

Youko(tratando de abrir la puerta): así...un poco mas...

Inuyasha: ¿que crees que haces? ò ó

Yue: ¡¡¡¡a el!

Después de algunos golpes, arañazos y algo mas , lograron quien sabe como, atar al kitsune...

Kerberos: ¿a eso le llaman amarrar?...realmente creo que yo lo haría mejor

Yue e inuyasha: ¡inténtalo!

Kerberos: por si NO lo notaron CIEGOS...yo camino en 4 patas ¬ ¬

Pulga Mioga: realmente...no entiendo...como este grupo de tontos...pudo haber robado tanta cantidad de comida...Oo

youko(amarrado en el suelo): traidores...yo que los uní...que les enseñe todos mis secretos..que los cuide...así me pagan...ingratos TT-TT

inuyasha: lo sentimos youko, pero una palabra es una palabra...ahora eres sirviente de Mioga por toda tu vida ù ú

Yue: así es...deberás hacer todo lo que te diga...(aunque sea una idea recontra ridícula a mi parecer...XD)...

Seshomaru: vez...si te hubieras dejado matar tranquilamente...no estarías pasando por esta GRAN humillación...ahora por TODA TU VIDA, serás sirviente de una pulga...

Youko: jejejeje, ¿dije toda mi vida?...quise decir una semana...nnU

Mioga: bueno...esta bien...peor es nada...igual...no necesito a un kitsune baka...pero...harás todo...todo lo que YO quiera esta semana

Yoh(olvidado en un rincón): y como decía...la gallina estaba enamorada del buey...bla..bla...bla..bla...pero este siento muy orgulloso...se había fijado en la cerdita de la familia...bla...bla...bla...bla...

Youko: esto realmente es caer muy...pero... MUY bajo TT-TT

Mioga: silencio esclavo

Todos: jajjaajajajjajajaajajajajajajaajajajajajjajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajaj XD

youko(amarrado junto a Yoh): porque a mi...porque me castigan de esa manera...que hice para estar atado con ese mocoso... TT-TT

Yoh: bla bla bla bla...todo era felicidad en la casa...bla bla...pero derrepente un avión...bla bla...y mato a todos...bla bla...menos a dos pobres pulgas...bla...bla...que tuvieron que trabajar cuidando gallinas...bla...bla...

inuyasha(tapándose las orejas): ¡¡oigan!... ¡¡callen a ese traumado!

Yue: ¿pulgas cuidando gallinas?...pero...¿que clase de cuento es ese? Oo

Yoh: ¡que emoción!...¡alguien esta oyéndome! TT-TT

Kerberos: realmente...hoy fue el peor dia de mi vida...¿que haremos ahora?...estamos en problemas y no soporto a ese mocoso hablador y a esa pulga mandona.

seshomaru(sentado en el suelo): yo...ya me aburrí...realmente el momento mas HORRIBLE de mi vida, esta llevándose a cabo en estos momentos...

Mioga: pero que atrevidos son...deberían tener mas respeto a su nuevo líder...porque si no, contare todo y los delatare por ladrones...este...¿alguien se opone? nn

Yue: yo me opongo

Mioga: ¿así?... entonces le contare tus secretos a cierta niña que conozco ¬ ¬

Yue: yo no tengo secretos...

Kerberos: jajaajajjaajajajajajajajajajjjajajaaja...acaso ya olvidaste aquella noche Yue?...no pensé que tan rápido olvidaras a nuestro querido amo...

Yue: CA-LLA-TE...no tienes que ventilar mis secretos por ahí ¬ ¬

Mioga: ¡decide!...la muerte o yo...

seshomaru: yo prefiero la muerte...

Mioga: bueno...¡que casualidad!...¡tengo unas tremendas ganas de picar a alguien!

seshomaru: yo no dije nada ooU

Yue: ya, ya, ya, esta bien...Mioga como nuestro nuevo líder...si...¡que viva!...

Inuyasha: si, si...que emoción ¬ ¬

Kerberos: ¡¡ra ra ra!...(¡que se muera!)...si...¡viva!...

Mioga: ¡¡bien!...entonces...¿que haré?...¿que haré con ustedes?...

todos(cara de susto): T-T

_en el camarote de Yoko(donde todos estaban a punto de una crisis XD) _

Tomoyo(con expresión de cansancio): muy bien...señorita Yoko...quisiera oír lo que le he enseñado

Shuichi: siiiii, demuéstrenos lo que puede hacer...

Yoko(aclarándose la garganta): ejem...ejem...do...re...mi...fa...sol...la...si...

Sango: ohhhhhhhh...veo que a mejorado...

Ranma(con una banderita): ohhhhhhhh ¡¡viva!...¡¡viva!

Hikary: así como no...si Yoko canta bien yo puedo trasformarme en pulga ¬ ¬

Yoko: lalalala...do...re...(¡tremendamente aburrido! ¬ ¬)...mi...fa...este...¿que seguía?...ahhhh...¡¡YO NO IMAGINE QUE ASI, ¡¡MI VIDA SERIA!...

¡¡¡PERREO!...¡¡¡DALE, DALE!

Todos(desmayados): Xx

Yoko: ¿que hice ahora?...nnU

Hikary: sabia que TU no podías...jajajajajajajjaaaa...ya me imagino los tomadazos que te caerán cuando abras la boca en el escenario...XD

Shuichi: tanto...tanto...TANTO TRABAJO TIRADO A LA BASURA TT-TT

Tomoyo(a punto de lanzarse al mar): disculpe...Yoko-san...¿no tendrá otra opción?

Yoko: ¿están diciéndome que canto mal?

Ranma: este...no...solo que...CANTAS HORRIBLEEEEEEEE

Yoko: TT-TT

Yukina: no sean tan malos con Yoko...no es culpa de...cantar tan...tan...nnU

serena: pienso como Tomoyo, deberías tener otro pasatiempo...¿que te gusta?

Yoko: ¡cantar!

todos: #¬ ¬

sango: ¿alguna OTRA cosa?

Yoko: si...pero no se...no soy muy buena T-T

Ranma: ya dilo...además que tan malo puede ser aparte de que tu cantes ¬ ¬

Yoko: bueno...a mi me gusta...escribir

todos: OO

Shuichi: ¡eso es genial!...Mi Yuki te podría ayudar...claro...si algún dia lo encuentro... TT-TT

sango: bueno...ese esta bien...nnU

Ranma: que le queda pues...al menos lo que escriba servirá para hacer avioncitos

Hikary: si quiera escribiendo no matara a nadie...bueno...peor es nada UU

Yoko: siiiii, que ánimos me dan ¬ ¬

Yukina: bueno chicos...no creen que esta fiesta esta un poquito aburrida nnU

serena(dormida): ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ranma(dormido): ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yoko: ò ó

sango: ¿que tal si jugamos algo?

Yukina: siiiii, me gusta esa idea

Ranma(con un ojo abierto): pero...no creen que somos muy pocos

Serena: ¡¡¡invitemos a mas gente!

Yoko: si, pero ¿quien ira a buscarlos?...¡¡yo quiero conocer chicos!

Ranma y Shuichi: y nosotros que somos...¿aire?...Oo

sango: dijo CHICOS...no raros

Ranma y Shuichi: TT-TT

Yukina: bueno yo puedo ir...pero quien me acompañara?

Hikary: yo paso...

Ranma: yo quiero dormir...

sango: este...yo tengo que limpiar ...

Tomoyo: yo quiero ensayar...

serena: este...o no...no tengo nada en mente T-T

Yoko: ya bueno, iremos...Yukina, serena y yo

Hikary: ya...que les valla bien y que les aplaste un tren

Ranma: ¿tren?...pero si estamos en el mar Oo

Hikary: solo era un decir baka...¬ ¬

_en un lugar alejado_

Kagome(parada sobre una silla en pose de líder) : muy bien, ¿que castigo le daremos a los chicos?

akane: Yo no tengo idea

Kagome:¿y tu que opinas keiko?

keiko(con cara de ángel): bueno...yo...quisiera...¡¡¡MATARLOS!...

¡¡¡¡DESCUARTIZARLOS!...¡¡¡LANZARLOS AL MAR Y QUE SE LOS COMAN LOS TIBURONES!...jejejeje nn

Kagome(cayéndose de la silla) : pe...pero...Keiko...bien dicen que las apariencias engañan OO

Akane: hay... keiko...este...no creo...que se buena idea nnU

Keiko(inocentemente): saben..este club fue una buena idea...pero como nos llamaremos?

Kagome(pensando): ¿un nombre?...¿un nombre?...¿un nombre?

Akane: tiene que ser algo grande...pero a la vez muy bonito

Keiko: ¿que nombre será el adecuado?

Derrepente aparece una joven de cabellos morados que observa a Akane asesinamente...

Kagome: ¿quien eres tu? Oo

shampoo: Ni hao a todas...nn...menos a esa loca ¬ ¬

keiko: ¿ni hao?...¿a que loca te refieres? ¿?

Akane(con cara de rabia): se puede saber que...(a punto de estallar)...haces aquí...

shampoo: mi nombre es Shampoo y soy la novia oficial de Ranma

Keiko(totalmente perdida): hola...yo soy keiko

Kagome: y yo soy Kagome...¿te gustaría entrar a nuestro club?

Akane: pe..pero chicas...¿como pueden decir eso?...ella NO puede estar en nuestro club

Keiko y Kagome: ¿porque?

Kagome: se ve que ella es una chica decidida y además...(en voz baja)...por si no lo notaste no somos muchas que digamos...nnU

Keiko: ¿te unirás a nosotras?...si...veras que será divertido

Shampoo: ¡¡claroooooo!...(ahora le demostrare a esa loca que soy mejor que ella!)

Akane: si ella entra..yo me voy...

keiko: por favor akane...el club no será lo mismo sin ti

Kagome: si..además ahora somos las 4 chicas estelares

Shampoo: eso me gusta...¡¡propongo el nombre de las chicas star!

Akane: valla...que original ¬ ¬

Kagome: ¡¡¡¡¡¡suena perfecto!

Keiko: es llamativo y a la vez muy bonito...¡que buenas ideas tienes Shampoo!

Akane(tratando de hacerse notar): ¿saben que le dijo un pez a otro pez?

todas: no...¿que le dijo?

Akane: nada...los peces no hablan

todas: ¬ ¬

Shampoo: jejejee, si...mejor dejémonos de tonterías y ¡¡que empieza la acción!

Kagome: ¡así se habla shampoo!

Keiko: de seguro tendrás buenas ideas para castigar a los chicos

Shampoo: ¡claro que si, ya se arrepentirán...este...claro que el castigo que le de a Ranma...será algo especial (cara soñadora)

Akane(para si misma): ¡que se atreva a tocarlo y la matare!...¡porque rayos tuvo que venir!...¡no es justo!...

Shampoo: ¿que tal una tregua Akane?...podemos ser amigas...¿si?...

Keiko: vamos Akane...además las chicas star deben estar unidas

Kagome: acepta...además si yo fuera tu le diría que si...

Akane: ¿estas segura?...por lo que se...¿que dirías tu si cierta sacerdotisa te pidiera estar en un club con ella?

Kagome(nerviosa): este...bueno...yo...

Akane: ¬ ¬

Keiko: por favor chicas, tenemos que estar unidas en las buenas y en las malas

Kagome: esta bien Akane...pero te pido solo un favor...haremos la prueba y si no funciona...bueno...ya sabes

Akane: esta bien...

Shampoo: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...nn

Kagome: ¡ahora debemos empezar esta primera reunión oficial de las CS!

todas: siiiii...vivaaaa...vivaaaaaa

_Volviendo con Anna, Koema y los demás_

Anna: eh...¿esto fue lo mejor que pudieron conseguir? Oo

Kenny: si...hemos recorrido casi todo el barco

Rey: pero Anna...fue muy difícil encontrar algo de esos ladrones

Hiei: ¡ya cállate Anna!...realmente ¡no somos tus esclavos!

Yusuke: ¡lo mismo digo!...además...tengo hambre...mi estomago me duele...tengo calor...TT.TT

Anna: que patético ¬ ¬

Botan: Anna yo te apoyo...se que si no hacemos algo, realmente todos moriremos de hambre...además...oye...YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE YUSUKE!

Yusuke(delirando): tengo...tengo...tengo...hambre...me muero...Xx

Hiei: ¡yo también tengo hambre!..

Anna: ¡¡parecen unos niños!...ya apresúrense antes de que anochezca...al menos que alguno de ustedes sea un vampiro...aunque eso no estaría mal...

todos: Oo

Koema: bueno...empecemos a revisar lo que han traído...(sacando de una bolsa)...una perla...una rosa...un caramelo...¿una muñeca?...

Lin: eso es mío

Koema: bueno...nada mas...¡¡¡QUE!...no...no puedo creer que solo tengamos una perla, una simple rosa y un miserable caramelo OO

Liserg: pe...pero...¿estas cosas son de los ladrones?

Sakura: a Kero-Chan le gustan los caramelos...aunque...aun no estoy totalmente convencida de que el y Yue sean parte de esa banda...T-T

Hiei: bueno...sobre la rosa...es de Kurama...y no es una simple flor...

Koema: ¿como sabes eso?

Hiei: simplemente lo se ¬ ¬

Anna: bueno...pero...¿la perla?

Kenny: esa la traje yo...según una jovencita...me dijo que será algo útil para encontrar al orejas de perro de su amigo.

Li: pero aun faltan cosas...supuestamente en mi trabajo de investigación que hice sobre los nombres de todos...faltarían dos objetos...

Kenny: si tiene razón...Dizzi tiene toda la lista de pasajeros y por un estudio estadístico global del barco...

Hiei: ¿no puedes saltearte toda esa basura?

Kenny: como decía...¬ ¬ ...la rosa es de kurama...la perla de inuyasha...el caramelo de Kerberos...pero...aun falta algo...no lo se muy bien...

Anna: ¿no crees que con algo de uno de ellos será suficiente?...además no se supone que todos están juntos

Koema: ahora que lo pienso...¿no hubiera sido mejor rastrear a Yoh?...eso hubiera sido mas fácil

Anna: ¡¡¡a la hora que hablas!...pero no negare que es buena idea...(buscando algo)...haber...siiiii...aquí esta...antes de mandarlo a su misión le quite esto...

Liserg: ¡¡perfecto!...el discman de Yoh es una buena idea...empecemos...

Liserg coloco el discman en el suelo y todos se agruparon alrededor, así permanecieron por 10 minutos y nada ocurrió.

Anna: oye...no se supone que esa cosa debía moverse #¬ ¬

Hiei: ¡esa roca blanca esta malograda!

Kenny: les dije que eso no serviría de nada

Liserg: silencio...¿que me falta aquí?...ahhhh...¡¡¡¡¡¡Morfhi!

En eso una pequeña luz rosa llego rápidamente y se metido dentro del péndulo...en eso empezó a moverse y al final señalo hacia un lugar..

todos: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OO

Liserg(con cara de triunfo): ven...les dije que funcionaria...

Yusuke: claro...con trampa cualquiera...¬ ¬

Anna: ¡¡vamos de una vez!...

Todos fueron corriendo desesperadamente detrás de Liserg, este los llevo de arriba y abajo, entraron al comedor, a los camarotes, al baño, a la cabina del que dirigía el barco..(por cierto...¿quien será?...XD)...al camarote de Yoko, haciendo un desorden total...al club secreto de las chicas star...que dejo de ser secreto jejejeje...al final, Liserg y los demás se detuvieron frente a una puerta..

Hiei: oye...este es el camarote de kurama...

Anna: ¡¡por fin!...¡¡encontramos el refugio de los ladrones!

Yusuke: tanta cosa...simplemente hubiéramos venido aquí desde un principio ¬ ¬

Botan: ¿que haremos ahora?...¿entramos?...

Koema: no lo se...primero hay que escuchar...

todos(escuchando):...

Voz1: ¡¡si dale...dale!

Voz2: ¡que siga!...¡¡ahora pon tu mano ahí!

Voz3: a mi ya me aburrió...ahora que intente otra cosa

Voz4: ¡¡silencio esclavos!

Anna: ¿que fue eso? Oo

Voz5: ¡por favor ya no puedo mas!...¡no sabes lo que duele estar en esta posición!

Todos: OO

_en el cuarto_

Youko: que humillante...TT-TT

Yue: jejejeje...¡así se hace youko!

Kerberos: tengo sueño...Youko me aburre

Youko(parado de cabeza): me duelen mis manitos...TT-TT

seshomaru: ¿solo eso puedes hacer?...

Mioga: ¡¡no seas aburrido kitsune!...te ordene que nos entretuvieras...no que nos hicieras dormir...¡¡hasta ese hablador de Yoh se quedo dormido!

Yoh: y...la vaca..ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz...se...fue...ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

Inuyasha: ¡prueba con esto youko!...(le avienta una pelota)...intenta ahora estar sobre ella con una mano...

Youko: ¡que se han creído!...acaso tengo cara de...

Mioga(mirada amenazante):...

Youko(subiéndose encima de la pelota): esto fue fácil...nn

Kerberos: ahora...¡¡que salte en un mano sobre la pelota!...

todos: siiiii

youko: oh no...rayos...(resbalándose y cayendo dolorosamente al suelo)...eso me dolió...Xx

Mioga: ¡que torpe eres!...¡recibirás un castigo!

Youko(corriendo por todo el cuarto): ahhhhhhh...¡¡¡auxilio, ¡¡una pulga enferma!...¡¡¡alguien que me ayude!

_detrás de la puerta_

Anna: ¿que raro es todo eso?

Botan: sabia que kurama era raro...pero...

Yusuke: ¡que estarán haciendo adentro!

Koema: ¡tenemos que entrar ahora!

Liserg: ¿todos? Oo

Kenny: debemos ser todos...¡la unión hace la fuerza!

Tyson(apareciendo derrepente): hola...¿que hay de nuevo?

Hiei: ¡donde estabas!...

Tyson: durmiendo nn

Yusuke: ¡¡ahora entraras primero tu a enfrentarte con los ladrones!

Tyson: ¿eh?

Hiei: vamos Tyson no seas miedoso

Tyson: y porque no vas primero tu ¬ ¬

Hiei: ¡¡porque yo te lo dije primero!

Koema: ¡cállense!...si entramos entraremos TODOS

Anna: esta bien, entraremos todos

En ese momento tiraron la puerta y estaban a punto de lanzarse al primero que vieran, pero todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver lo que sucedía.

Youko: ¡¡vinieron a salvarme! TT-TT

inuyasha: ¡¡¡te dije que nos descubrirían!

Kerberos: ¡¡¡donde se metió esa pulga enferma!...

seshomaru: la pulga cobarde se escapo ¬ ¬

todos: ¡¡¡¡queeeeeeeeeeeeee! OO

Anna: ¡¡¡de que rayos están hablando!...ya bastaaaa...todos a ellos!

Continuara...

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado este capi, realmente cada dia estoy mas loca, jajajaajaja XD...veremos que pasa en el próximo capi...¡¡por fin llegaran a la isla!...¿ya era hora no? ¬ ¬ bueno, ¡¡hasta el próximo capitulo!...


	4. ¡por fin llegamos!

Tadaima!...aquí me tienen de nuevo con esta locura XD...espero que les guste este capi...¡¡por un momento pensé que se me había acabado la inspiración!...¡¡pero no!...aquí seguiré hasta terminar este fic...buen antes de seguir, les aclaro que NINGUNO de los animes NI de los personajes me pertenece, ahora si...sin mas que decir...los dejo para que lean...¡¡onegai dejen review! ToT

Hikary: ja!...si sigues así...ni yo te dejare review ¬¬

Hiei: lo mismo digo...¡estamos a punto de una revolución!

Yusuke: ¡viva la revolución!...¡abajo las injusticias!

Yoko: ¿revolución, ¿injusticias?...¿que sucede aquí? Oo

Hikary(con un cartel): ¡sáquenla!...¡sáquenla!...¡formateen su querida PC! XD

Hiei: si!...que formiten su...oye Hikary...¿que rayos es una PC?

Hikary: no puedo creerlo ¡esto es una ofensa!.¿pero que podía esperar de ti youkai? ¬¬

Yusuke: mejor cállate hiei ¬ ¬

Yoko: ¡¡no puedo creerlo!...¡¡como se atreven!...¡¡yo que los uní!...¡que los cuide!...¡así me pagan traidores! ToT

Youko Kurama(desde quien sabe donde XD): ¡ahora sientes lo que siento yo!...¡pagaras las consecuencias por haberme tratado así! ToT

Yoko(ignorando totalmente al kitsune y empezando a sollozar con lagrimas teatrales): bueno ... esta bien...déjenme decirles algo...yo...yo...

todos: ¿¡renuncias?

Yoko: bueno...absolutamente...NO!...¡¡QUE SE HAN CREIDO!...YO SEGUIRE AQUI...JAJAJAAAA...AL LADO DE MI QUERIDA GEKKABIJIN(mi PC XD)...Y NI USTEDES NI NADIE PODRA DETENERME...

Hikary: ¿así?...bueno...tal vez no podamos detenerte...pero...(Hikary baja la manija de la luz y todo se queda a oscuras)...¡¡podemos retrasarte! XD

Yoko(con una linterna): ahhhhhhhhhh...¡mocosa atrevida!...¡cuando los agarre ya verán!...¡los matare!...

todos: ¡a esconderse o moriremos!...¡auxilio!...¡una locaadictamaniaticatraumada a los fic nos quiere matar! XO

_---después de dos horas---_

(Yoko terminando de amarrar en el sillón a Hikary, Yusuke y hiei y subiendo la manija de la luz XD)

Ahora si...¡capitulo 4!...¡por fin llegamos!

Por cierto...ji ji ji...aquí les presento a Miyuki-san...que nos acompañara en esta locura XD

Yoko: Holaaaa Miyuki...mucho gusto nn

Miyuki: igualmente -

Yoko: ¿estas lista para empezar?

Miyuki: siiiiiiiiiii

Yoko: tons...¡que empieze la accion!

Al parecer el misterio del robo de la comida llego a su fin, después de una reunión ultra secreta donde el 99 de los pasajeros participaron(jejejee valla reunión secreta XD) todos se encontraban ahora en el gran salón del barco disfrutando de aquella comida tan esperada por todos, parecía que por fin reinaba en el aire, un ambiente de paz...¿en serio? Oo...¡pues no!...mientras la mayoría se dedicaba a comer(o mejor dicho atragantarse con todo lo que tenían a la mano XD), en un rincón apartado y semi oscuro, se encontraban amarrados ciertos personajes, mientras miraban con aire de abandono a los presentes.

Koema: bueno...ya sabia que todo iba a salir bien...¡gracias a mi! nn

Yusuke: ¿a ti?...que recuerde lo único que tu hacías mientras nosotros luchábamos era mirar ¬¬

Anna(aburrida): Koema no sirve...realmente no entiendo como pudo ser elegido juez del torneo...eso es realmente...¡¡decepcionante!

Liserg: bueno...quien sabe...al final resulta servir para algo

Koema: este...disculpen...¡¡no sigan hablando de mi como si fuera un simple objeto!

Anna: y como te seguía diciendo Liserg...Koema es tan..pero tan inmaduro que aun no puede dejar ese condenado chupón...

Koema(en un rincón): ToT

Tyson: ¡¡viva!...¡¡¡por fin yo no fui al rincón ahora! XD

hiei(con cara de felicidad): ahhhh...¡un poco mas y me muero de hambre! ... realmente ... le daré su merecido a Kurama...ujujujujuji...ahora verá...

Kenny(a punto de un trauma): ¿que piensas hacer?

hiei(cara angelical): nada...jeje...(en voz baja)...¿que haré?...¡ese kitsune me las pagara!...¡debe sufrir!...¡debe morir!...

Yukina: Onii-Chan...¿en que piensas?

Yoko: esa cara de maniático me da miedo ToT

hiei: jajájajá...ya regreso...

botan: ¿que estará tramando? Oo

sango: ¿quien sabe?...¡pero con solo verlo me da escalofrío! TToTT

_/hiei acercándose inocentemente a donde estaban los prisioneros/_

hiei(con una sonrisa refingida XD): hola...¿que tal la están pasando?

youko kurama: ¡hiei!...¡amigo!...¡sabia que no me abandonarías!

hiei: eh...¿quien eres tu?...lo siento...no hablo con desconocidos uú

Yue: eso debió doler OO

youko kurama: no!...¡¡¡la indiferencia no!...porque...¿porque hiei?...ToT

inuyasha: ¿se puede saber porque rayos nos amarraron con este loco?

Kerberos: ¡ya es suficiente castigo estar así!...¡que humillante!

seshomaru: ¿humillante?...eso es poco...cuando salga de aquí, no volveré a darle la cara a nadie...

Yue: ¿que será lo mejor?...¿morir?...¿evitar a los demás?...¿lanzarme al mar?...¿el destierro? ToT

hiei: oh...pobrecitos..no saben cuanta lastima me dan...realmente debería soltarlos...me imagino que deben tener hambre...

todos(con estrellitas): ¿lo dices en serio?

hiei: eh...bueno...absolutamente...NO ¬ ¬

todos: ToT

hiei: bueno...adiós...mmmmm...ese pastel cubierto de helado de vainilla y con chispas de chocolate y caramelos de triple relleno es muy delicioso...deberían probarlo...¡pero no pueden!...¡lastima! nn

inuyasha: porque...porque...porque ToT

Youko: Hiei...no me puedes hacer eso...a mi que soy tu amigo...que te escucho todo...que te soporto tus tonterías...ahhhh...que soy tu compañero en las noches de...

Yue: ¡ya cállate!...suficiente tenemos con estar aquí...no tenemos que oír también tus intimidades u/u

Seshomaru: lo único que faltaba...una escena de yaoi en mis propias narices...¿acaso no hay nadie normal en este barco?

(silencio total XD)

Seshomaru: lo sabia #¬ ¬

_-----------------mientras tanto en otra mesa-----------------------------_

Kagome(mirando asesinamente a inuyasha): ...

keiko(mirando asesinamente a Yusuke): ...

akane(mirando asesinamente a Ranma): ...

shampoo(recontra aburrida por eso XD): ...

Kagome: ahhhhhhhhhh...¡¡no lo soporto!...¡¡esto parece un velorio! XO

Akane: ¿pero que podemos hacer?...dentro de poco llegaremos a la isla...además aun no hemos pensado en algo para castigar a los chicos...

keiko: Yusuke...porque...¿porque me ignoras de esa manera? ToT

shampoo: ¡ya basta keiko!...no vale la pena...además cuando lleguemos empezara la verdadera diversión nn

keiko: ToT

todas: ¬ ¬

Kagome: shampoo tiene razón...por cierto, ya saben chicas, una vez que bajemos del barco, ¡¡la ley del hielo será puesta en marcha! XD

akane: siiiii...pero...¿que haremos cuando vallamos a participar en los concursos?...yo estoy en el concurso de baile al igual que keiko...ToT

shampoo: vamos chicas...el hecho de que bailemos con ellos...no quiere decir que tengamos que hablarles...

todas(levantando sus refrescos): ¡tienes razón!...¡viva la ley de hielo!...

En ese momento hace su aparición la misma jovencita que los recibió hace un día(la animadora ji ji ji) , un poco asustada por ver la expresión asesina que todos le lanzaban, pero con el poco valor que tenia se subió al mini escenario del gran comedor y trato de hablar con normalidad, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar un tomatazo que paso rozando su cabello (jeje eso es nada comparado a lo que tenían en mente hacerle XD).

Animadora: ¡hola a todos!...espero que el viaje en barco halla sido de su agrado...dentro de una hora estaremos llegando a la hermosa isla..." amor y amistad"...y espero que...

Hiei: ¡oye tu!...

Animadora(con miedo): eh...¿me llama a mi?

Hiei: se puede saber donde rayos te habías metido...¡por poco no llegamos vivos a la isla!

Animadora: jejejee yo estaba...en mi camarote exclusivo nnU

Todos(mirada asesina): #¬ ¬

Animadora: bueno antes de que me ma...digo...de que lleguemos...deberé leerles los reglamentos...por cierto al que no los cumpla lo sacaremos de una patada de la isla

Todos: ¬ ¬

Animadora: bien...jeje..empecemos, regla 1..."prohibido matar", regla 2..."prohibido dejar basura en la isla"...regla 3..."prohibido fumar, ni beber"...

(después de una larga hora)

Animadora: regla 201..." prohibido tener encuentros clandestinos a medianoche"...

Hiei(con la cara a punto de estallar): ¡¡¡¡ OYE YA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS CONDENADAS REGLAS !

Yusuke(en voz baja a Kuwabara): creo que aquella regla en verdad le dolió

Kuwabara: si...con solo pensar que no podrá estar con...

Hiei: oigan...silencio bakas...y tu...¡ya basta de tonterías! ¬ ¬

Animadora: pero solo me faltan 499 pequeñas reglas que decir ooU

Todos: ¿¡nani?

Animadora: ya ya...tienen que tener paciencia...ejem!...seguimos..regla 202..." Prohibido secuestrar, robar, o lo que sea a sus futuros rivales"...regla 203..." no practicar tiros al blanco con tu rival"...esto...va especialmente a ciertas personas que estoy observando en este momento ¬¬

Yusuke(con mirada inocente): ¿a quien se referirá no? nn

Keiko(desde su mesa): ¬¬

Sin darse cuenta el barco llego a la isla, en el gran salón todos estaba a punto de asesinar a la pobre Animadora, quien tratando de evitar los tomatazos, envases de bebida, ladrillos...una mesa XD...termino de leerles quien sabe como, las 700 reglas.

Animadora: bueno...eso es todo...¿alguien tiene alguna duda?

Tyson: yo no entendí...¿podrías repetirlo otra ves?

Todos(lanzándole todo lo que tenían a la mano): NI LO SUEÑES!

Animadora: por cierto...hace media hora que llegamos a la isla...les informo que pueden bajar en orden...por favor hagan dos filas...¿oigan?...oo...¿dónde están?

Salón(totalmente desierto)

Animadora: que considerados que son ¬¬

Apenas habían escuchado eso, todos se amontonaron hacía la bajada del barco, estaban tan desesperados por bajar de aquel condenado barco que no les importaba sin alguno moría de asfixia en ese momento, los que tenían la suerte de volar o saltar alto(casi el 90 de los participantes ¬¬), en ese momento abandonaban el barco con cara de total espanto, los demás se tuvieron que conformar con ser aplastados en la bajada, una ves que todos estuvieron a tierra, la Animadora se apareció nuevamente.

Animadora: bien...como no hay suficiente espacio aquí, tendrán que compartir las habitaciones...(sacando una caja)...cada uno sacara un papel...

Tyson: pero...jamás no dijeron que tendríamos que compartir habitación

Liserg: valla...en verdad estoy empezando a creer que esto lo organizaron recién uuU

Hiei: ¡yo no pienso dormir con ningún desconocido!

Inuyasha: claro...yo te apoyo...

Hiei: siii...¡protestemos!...un momento...¿como te escapaste? oo

Inuyasha: secreto profesional nn

Kagome: ¬¬

Animadora: ya bueno, los dormitorios serán de a grupos de 4, esto es para conocernos mejor...por cierto...NI sueñen que les tocara con una chica eh ¬¬

Yusuke: jjjejee que alivio

Keiko: ¡Yusuke eres un baka!

Ranma: estoy de acuerdo...¡nada de chicas molestosas!...solo chicos normales

Akane: ¿normales?...que sepa NO hay ningún chico normal aquí ¬ ¬

Todos fueron sacando papeles con cierto temor, el grupo quedaría formado por aquellas personas que tuvieran el mismo numero, después de algunos minutos todos estaban impacientes por saber con quienes le tocaría.

Animadora: bien...ahora, acérquese aquí todos los números 1

Kagome: ahhhhhhh, me salió 1...¿con quien dormiré? oo

Keiko: ¿1?...¡¡¡que bien, yo también tengo el 1

Yoh: no se pero estoy empezando a sospechar de esto ¬¬

Kagome: aquiiiiiiiii...numero 1 XD

Shampoo: ahhhhhhh que bien...1

Hiei: definitamente esto esta arreglado #¬¬

Koema: lo mismo digo yo

Yoko: ¿con quien me tocara a mi? ToT

Hikary: ¡que no sea con ella, ¡que no sea con ella!...

Yoko: ¡que dices!

Hikary: nada nnU

Después de una hora los grupos quedaron asi:

GRUPO 1: Las chicas estelares...(recién me di cuenta..."las spigirls" o como se escriba XD)...Kagome, Akane, Keiko y shampoo

GRUPO 2: Inuyasha, Youko kurama, seshomaru, Kerberos

GRUPO 3: sango, yoko, Miyuki, Shuichi shindo(¡oo)... y ranma

GRUPO 4: sakura, Tomoyo, Hikary y lin

GRUPO 5: Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koema, Yuki

GRUPO 6: Yoh, liser, Ray, Tyson, kenny

GRUPO 7: Anna, serena, botan, Yukina

Inuyasha(examinando con horror su grupo): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OTRA VES CON EL...¡¡ESTO ES UN FRAUDE!

Youko kurama: jejejee, ¿otra ves juntos?...¿no es lindo?

Seshomaru y Kerberos: ¿qué hemos hecho? ToT

Yoko: ¡¡¡¡un momento!...¡¡¡protesto!...¡¡¡Shuichi y Ranma NO SON CHICAS!...además...¿quién es Miyuki? oo

Sango: con esa apariencia...hasta yo lo confundo uu

Shuichi: ¡¡¡¡Yuki! ToT

Ranma: solo esto me faltaba

Animadora: ya...tranquilos..se que ustedes se llevaran bien (eso espero ToT)...y señorita Yoko, la señorita Miyuki es una invitada especial nn

Yoko: ¿invitada?... oo

Animadora: si...así es...así que será mejor que se lleven bien...o...ya sabe lo que le espera uú

Yoko: ooU...eto...¡mucho gusto en conocerte Miyuki! XD

Miyuki: el gusto es mío nnU

Hikary: bien!...me toco en el grupo de Sakura

Hiei: noooooo...¡¡no se suponía que serian solamente 4 por habitación!

Animadora: jeje lo siento...pero ya no nos quedan nn

Yusuke: pero porque tenemos que estar con el antipático de Yuki uú

Yuki: silencio baka

Koema: jajaja, ya verán ustedes estarán vigilados por dos jueces del torneo jajájajá

Animadora: ya...ahora que tenemos los grupos unidos, por favor tomen sus cosas y síganme

Después de algunos minutos de peleas, todos los invitados empezaron a seguir a la Animadora con cierta cara de temor, mientras caminaban por aquel largo camino hacia el hotel, algunos observaban con cierta desconfianza a sus nuevos compañeros, en pocos minutos todos se encontraban reunidos en el vestíbulo de hotel "esperanza" XD

Animadora: bien, ahora pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones...los primeros concursos empezaran mañana

Yusuke: que aburrido...yo que tenía en mente quedarme en la playa todo el día

Keiko: ¿en la playa conmigo Yusuke?

Yusuke: ¡claro que no!

Keiko(saca un sartenazo y se lo lanza en la cabeza): ¡baka!

Yusuke: Xx...¿ahora que hice?

Un ves que la animadora se hubo retirado, todos los nuevos grupos empezaron a reunirse, al parecer el único grupo que parecía feliz era el de las chicas estelares, que en ese momento reían mientras hablaban en voz baja, mientras que otros grupos solamente se dedicaban a mirarse asesinamente entre ellos, como era el caso el de los chicos plateados, o el de sango y los demás, la mayoría ya empezaba a pensar la "sana" manera de deshacerse de su compañero, en verdad después de todas aquellas futuras peleas, no quedaría absolutamente nada de la pobre isla, en esos momentos algunos grupos discutían sobre las habitaciones.

/En el cuarto de los chicos plateados/

inuyasha(sentado en el suelo): me gusta el suelo...así que dormiré aquí

seshomaru(sentándose cerca de el): lo mismo digo

Yue: ¡oigan!...se suponía que el único que dormía en el suelo era yo uú

Kerberos: ¡mejor para mi!...así tengo 4 camas para mi solo XD

Todos: U¬ ¬

Youko: ¿qué dijiste?...¡yo quiero dos camas para mi!

Kerberos: son mías ya ¬ ¬

Youko: ni lo sueñes ¬ ¬

/en el cuarto de Yoko, sango, Miyuki y los chicos/

Miyuki: pero...¿solo hay tres camas? ooU

Yoko: ¿quién fue el inteligente que planeo todo esto? ¬¬

Sango: esto es una conspiración, ya era suficiente con tener a dos "chicos" de compañeros...¡no es justo!

Yoko: pero...¿por qué nos hacemos tanto lió?...somos tres chicas con tres camas...ji ji ji...todo esta en orden

Ranma y Shuichi: ¿¡y nosotros que somos?

Sango: ustedes dormirán en el suelo XD

Miyuki: ooU

Shuichi: ¡me niego!...¡jamás volveré a dormir en el frió suelo! ToT

Ranma: ¡lo mismo digo!

Miyuki(en voz baja a Yoko): oh...estos dos me dan pena...deberíamos hacer algo...

Yoko(en voz baja): es verdad...no podemos ser tan crueles

Sango(formando el trío): ¿pero que haremos?...son solo tres camas

Yoko: ji ji ji...se me ocurrió algo...(mirando a los chicos con cierto aire de inocencia)...eh...chicos...hemos tomado una decisión

Ambos: ¿cuál?...¿cuál?

Miyuki: ustedes ganan...nosotras compartiremos la cama...pero...ustedes también lo harán

Shuichi: yo no entendí uu

Ranma: tampoco yo

Sango: lo que Miyuki quiere decir...es que yo dormiré con Yoko, Miyuki dormirá sola...y...ustedes dormirán juntos...

(silencio total XD)

Ranma: ¿nani?...yo...¿dormir con ese algodón de azúcar?

Shuichi: el que debería estar molesto debía ser yo...¡me niego a dormir con alguien que se transforma en chica!

Yoko: bueno...mientras ustedes discuten...¿vamos a comer chicas?

Ambas: ¡si!

/ habitación de hiei, Yusuke y los demás /

Hiei(a punto de un infarto): no...no...¡no puede ser!

yusuke: debe ser una broma...¿estare soñando?...si eso debe ser...

Kuwabara: si es una broma...¡no me causa gracia en absoluto!

Yuki: ¿qué habré hecho de malo para merecer esto?

Koema: ya...no hagan tanto drama, no es para tanto

Hiei(echando fuego por los ojos): ¿qué no es para tanto?...¿¡que no es para tanto?...¡¡acaso estas demente!...

Kuwabara: tiene razon...el hecho de que solo hallan cuatro camas para cinco personas...es algo...¿algo raro? oo

Yuki(sentándose en una cama): esta es mia...así que si alguien se atrave a pasar mis limites lo arrojare por la ventana ¬ ¬

Todos: OO

Yusuke: de todas maneras...el gran deseo de mi vida no era dormir contigo ¬ ¬

Kuwabara: ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?...son solo tres camas...ToT...aun somos muchos...

Hiei(lanzándose a otra cama): ¡esta es mia!...¡yo la gane!

Todos: ¬ ¬

Koema: ¡ya dejen de comportarse como niños!..¡aprendan de mi!...(koema apropiándose de la tercera cama)...¡mio!...¡yo dormire aquí! XD

Yusuke y Kuwabara: ¿y donde se supone que dormiremos nosotros? ¬¬

Kuwabara: yo me niego a dormir con un enano, ni con un bebe inmaduro...mucho menos con un rubio antipatico

Hiei: ¿aceptas sugerencias?

Kuwabara: ¿tengo otra opción?...habla ya...

Hiei: en el suelo hay muuuuucho espacio

Kuwabara: ¬¬

Hiei: o...

Yusuke: ¿o?

Hiei: pueden dormir juntos…..despues de todo..¿no son amigos?

Yusuke(imaginándose a Kuwabara colgando de un árbol): ¬¬

Kuwabara(imaginándose a Yusuke siendo aplastado por una gran roca): ¬¬

Koema: vamos chicos, yo no le veo ningún problema a que duerman juntos

Hiei(en voz baja): si tan solo kurama estuviera aquí...

Todos: ¿qué dijiste?

Hiei: nada oo

Al parecer los demás grupos se llevaban a la perfección, Anna había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con sus compañeras, las chicas estelares la gozaban de lo lindo, el grupo de sakura se encontraba jugando en ese momento, mientras que el grupo de yoh comía tranquilamente en el restaurant del hotel, así las horas pasaron rápidamente, los grupos disfrutaban de las comodidades del hotel, Kagome y las chicas pasaron todo el día en la piscina mientras trataban de que algunos curiosos se quedaran sin ojos, la noche llego rapidamente, como el viaje había sido demasiado pesado, todos los participantes se fueron directamente a dormir...¿dormir?...esto se aplicaba a todos menos a ciertos personajes quienes pensaban en escaparse para hacer algunas visitas clandestinas...

(salón totalmente vacio y a oscuras)

voz 1: ¿por qué me citaste aquí?...sabes que estoy molesto contigo

voz 2: por favor...no me desprecies de esa manera ToT

voz 1: ya basta...debería delatarte por haberme citado aquí

voz 2: pero...solo quiero saber si me odias...

voz 1: yo...yo...

(desde quien sabe donde)

voz 3: huy que emoción...¿cuál crees que será su respuesta?

Voz 4: ¿quién sabe?..¿por qué se demora tanto? uú

Voz 5: ¡esto es mejor que el cine!

Voz 4: una escena de yaoi...todo para mi ji ji ji

Voz 5: oo

(volviendo con las voces 1 y 2)

voz 2: dimelo...o no podre dormir toda la noche

voz 1: no me presiones baka

voz 4: ¿por qué demoran tanto?...¡habla de una condenada vez!

Voz 2: ¿quién dijo eso? Oo

Voz 5: nos descubrieron...ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Voz 4: ups...

(derrepente las luces se prenden y todos se quedan mirándose de arriba abajo)

hiei: ¿¡porque rayos estan espiando de esa manera?

Kurama (de forma normal y totalmente avergonzado ): ...

Yoko: ji ji ji..bueno...yo...nosotras...solo queríamos un vaso con agua...

Miyuki: si...¡solo un vaso con agua!

Sango: ¿agua?...pero...que recuerde salimos de la habitación a escondidas porque Yoko quería encontrar alguna escena yaoi para sus fic oo

Miyuki y yoko (lanzándose encima de ella y tapándole la boca): no...eso no es cierto

Hiei y kurama: ¬¬

Yoko: ademas...¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?...¿acaso no oyeron las reglas?...pro-hi-bi-do-los-en-cu-en-tros-clan-des-ti-nos

Miyuki: ¡lo mismo pregunto! ¬¬

Hiei: yo...yo...¡a ustedes que les importa!...¡adiós!...

(hiei se va llevándose a kurama a empujones)

yoko: en verdad...no entiendo a kurama...¿cómo puede soportarlo? Oo

Miyuki: valla parejita tan extraña

yoko: yo creo que deberíamos delatarlos...¡no podemos permitir que se traume a la gente así!...por cierto...(yoko cambia su expresión inocente)...¿tomaste las fotos?...¡dime que si!

Miyuki(con una camara ultimo modelo): ¡claro que si!...¡mas de 20 fotos de kurama y hiei a escondidas!

Yoko: ¡vivaaaaaaa!...yaoi para mi sola

Sango(desde el suelo): ¬¬

La noche pasaba tranquilamente...solo se podían escuchar algunos sonidos a la distancia...sonidos normales que a nadie afectaria...¿normales? ooU en algunas habitaciones se oían gemidos, quejidos, sollozos y uno que otro grito, en verdad cualquiera que los escuchara se quedaría mas que asustada...

/ habitación de youko, inu , kero y sesh /

Youko _(profundamente dormido y soñando con cierto youkai de fuego):_ hiei...¿me quieres?...snif snif...¿¡que me dijiste?...¿¡me cambiaras por karasu?

Kerberos_ (soñando tambien): _ven aquí...amor mío...no te dejare huir facilmente...¡te tengo!...¡mi lindo pastel de chocolate es todo mio!

Inuyasha _(con ambas manos en el cuello de yue): _¡mostruo horrible!...¡muere!

Yue: ¡suéltame baka! Oo

Seshomaru _(dándole un golpe a inuyasha): _¡oye tu tranquilo!

/ habitación de yoko /

Yoko _(dormida a la espalda de sango): _siiiiii...¡por fin tengo un harem de Bishonen!

Sango _(dormida también) : ¿mostruo?...¿¡donde?... _

Miyuki _(soñando con Kerberos y la torta de chocolate) : _¡eso es mio!...¡damelo ahora!

Ranma _(dormido al lado del pelirosa): _uhhhh...¡las chicas son una total molestia!

Shuichi _(despierto y con cara de drama): _oye...¿ranma?...¡ranma!...

Ranma _(despertándose): _¿nani?...que...¿qué sucede?

Shuichi: eso debía preguntártelo a ti...¿me puedes hacer un gran favor?..

Ranma: claro

Shuichi: ¡alejate de mi!

_(ranma ve que tiene abrazado de la cintura al pelirosa y se aleja rápidamente con cara de terror)_

Shuichi: y después dicen que el raro soy yo ¬¬

/ habitación del grupo de Anna, del grupo de sakura y del grupo de yoh/

Anna _(soñando con una ligera sonrisa)_ : ¡quiero que des 100 vueltas!...¡ahora!

Yoh _(durmiendo con cara de susto): _Anita...ni en sueños me dejaras tranquilo ToT

Liserg _(dormido también pero con expresión de molestía)_: ¡eso es mio!...¡hey!...¡no se lleven mi hermoso y fino péndulo de cristal!

Hikary, sakura, lin _(con una sonrisa) _: ji ji ji...que bonito es…..mira como brilla...aquiiiii...chico lindo de ojos verdes...¡si lo quieres ven por el!

Tyson y Ray (en el mismo sueño): ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...¡nos atacan!...¡auxilio!...¡sálvennos de esos tomates asesinos!..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Al parecer todo estaba tranquilo ( valla linda forma de estar tranquilo XD) las horas seguían pasando y al día siguiente todos enfrentarían a su primera prueba...

Continuará...

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...¡otro capi terminado!...espero que les guste, en verdad esto se me ocurrió mientras deliraba de fiebre...huy oo... Pero bueno...morire...¡morire antes de abandonar mis fic, ji ji ji...

Hiei: siiii que muera

Yusuke: asi no seguira torturándonos

Hikary: no entiendo como Miyuki-san la soporta

Miyuki: ooU

Yoko: la la la...¿de que estan hablando chicos?...hola hermanita...¿me extrañaste?

Hikary: eh..yo...claro...claro XD

Yoko: y bueno...ahora que Miyuki estará con nosotros...por favor...¡compórtense!

Hiei: ¬¬

Yoko: nada de yaoi en el fic...¿entendido?

Hikary: por favor yoko...¡si tu eras la que gritabas diciendo que te moririas sin ver yaoi!

Miyuki: ji ji ji

Yusuke: huyyyy...¡a yoko le gusta el yaoi!

Yoko(molesta se acerca a Yusuke y de una patada lo manda volando por la ventana)

Hikary, hiei y Miyuki : OO

Yoko: ¿alguien mas quiere molestarme?

(silencio absoluto)

yoko: XD

Hikary: con hermanas así…¿para que quiero enemigos? OO

Yoko: bueno ahora contestare algunos review..wiiiiiiiii -

Hiei: ¿review? Oo...¿a ti te dejan review?

Yoko (lanzándole un ladrillo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente): ji ji ji..¿decian?

Hikary y Miyuki: nada...que estamos felices que tengas review oo

Yoko: XD

**Caya chan: **Hooooolas….espero que te halla gustado este capi XD siiiiiiiii estuvo algo loco..¿algo?...XD...un poco mas y me aviento con todo jajajaajaja, pero bueno...nos vemos en el proximo capi...que emocion...¡toy feliz de que alguien este leyendo esto! ToT

**Nimzay: **¡gracias por leer!..wiiiiiiii como ves todo este enredo anda por el momento bien... ¿bien? Oo (yoko asustada escucha a lo lejos voces de protesta), ups..antes de que me maten mejor corro!...jajajaj...nos vemos...

**keiko urameshi**gracias...gracias por leer ToT para mi significa mucho que lean esta locura, jajájajá en verdad todo esto se me ocurrio en el autobús cuando deliraba XD...nos vemos en el proximo capi!

**Kei-chan ChIsElA: **wiiiiii gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer...¡eso me pone muy feliz! espero que te halla gustado esto y pos nos estaremos leyendo XD


	5. ¡la primera prueba!

La li ho, espero que les halla gustado el capi anterior XD, veo que cada ves estamos mas locos, solo espero que nadie se traume por culpa de ciertos personajes que estoy viendo en este momento ¬¬

(Yoko observando con intriga a cierto youkai de cabellos negros y mechones blancos...cuyo nombre empieza por H y termina y I...¡a que nadie adivina! o.oU)

Hiei: ¿¡porque me miras así?

Yoko(mirándolo fijamente): ¬¬

Hiei: ¡ya basta, ¡me estas poniendo nervioso!

Hikary: huuuuui, cuando Yoko se pone así me da miedo o.o

Miyuki: ¿qué sucede aquí?

Hiei: ¡pregúntaselo a ella, ¡Yoko ya deja de mirarme así! O.ó

Miyuki: ¿Qué sucede Yoko?

Yoko: nada ji ji ji, solo tenía ganas de atormentar a alguien XD

Hiei(muerto por la impresión): X.x

Hikary: valla linda manera de divertirse ¬¬

Miyuki(sacando un sobre): por cierto Yoko...¿a que no adivinas lo que tengo aquí?

Yoko(con estrellas en los ojos): ahhhhhhhhhh...¡¡dime que es lo que pienso!

Miyuki: pues si...¡son las fotos de kurama y hiei! o

Yoko(aventándose encima de ella): mías...son mías!

Miyuki(quitándole el sobre): noooooooooooo, ¡yo también quiero!

Yoko: ¡no!...¡yo quiero por lo menos el 99.9 de las fotos!

Miyuki: ¡¡ni en sueños! O.ó

Hikary(observando el montón de polvo ocasionado por la pelea): valla traumadas, pero bueno...como esto tiene para rato ¬¬ me toca a mi presentar ese capi...

Capitulo 5: La primera prueba...¿sobrevivirán nuestros personajes? O.o

La noche paso sin mas contratiempo y sin nada fuera de lo común , descontando algunas multas y sanciones a ciertos personajes que preparaban un plan de batalla para el día siguiente, apenas amaneció todos los personajes fueron despertados de una manera "muy" suave...¿suave?..o.o...cierta música puesta a todo volumen en el hotel, casi logra un suicido masivo(esto se me ocurrió después de ver cierto programa aquí XD)...

Hotel: ¡A MI ME GUSTA LA GASOLINA!...DAME DAME GASOLINA!...A ELLA LE ENCANTA LA GASOLINA!

/ Habitación de los chicos plateados /

inuyasha(sujetando su espada con una mirada de terror): ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡un monstruo! ... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maten al monstruo!

Seshomaru(dándole un golpe): ¡ya cállate! ¬¬ ¿alguien me puede decir que rayos es eso?

Kerberos: ¡la canción favorita de Yue! XD...por cierto...¿cómo puede seguir dormido con ese escándalo? O.o

Inuyasha(acercándose a Yue): ¡oye tu angel ya despierta!.

Yue(abriendo un ojo): ¿angel?...ya he dicho mil veces...¡que no soy un angel! ¬¬

Kerberos: ¿entonces que eres baka, ¿acaso una mariposa? XD

Yue: U¬¬

Seshomaru: bueno mejor bajemos antes de que esa condenada canción nos deje sordos...esperen...¿nos estamos olvidando de algo? O.o

Inuyasha: no...de nada

Kerberos: lo mismo digo

Yue: esperen...si...¡aquí falta algo!..¿pero que?...¡ya recordé!...¿dónde esta ese baka del youko? ¬¬

Youko(profundamente dormido y soñando con hieicitos voladores XD)

Inuyasha: casi nos olvidamos de el o.oU

Hotel: A ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA!...DAME DAME GASOLINA!

Seshomaru: ¿por qué nos torturan así? ToT

Yue: ¡que alguien despierte a ese zorro, juro que me terminare suicidando si sigo escuchando esa canción ToT

Inuyasha(apareciendo con un balde lleno de agua con muuuuucho hielo): ji ji, que casualidad...encontré esto aquí.

SPLASH!

Youko(levantándose de un salto): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿qué rayos paso? O.O

Inuyasha: nada...n.n...solo queríamos decirte que bajaremos a desayunar

Youko(a punto de matar a inuyasha): ¿y esa canción? ¬¬

Kerberos: mejor no preguntes ToT

/ Habitación de las chicas estelares /

hotel: NO ES MAS QUE LA DISTANCIA, QUE EL AMOR Y LA NOSTALGIA!

Shampoo: ¡es cada beso, cada noche! ...la la la la

Keiko(despertándose): que..¿qué sucede? O.o

Kagome: ji ji veo que shampoo esta de muy buen humor hoy

Akane: ¿por qué sera? ¬¬

Shampoo: la la la, ahhhhhhhhhhhh mi amor, hoy te dire cuanto te amo!

Keiko: uuuuuuuu shampoo te gusta alguien?

Kagome: confiesa XD

Shampoo: siiiiiiiii, me gusta un chico muy lindo, tierno, amable, respetuoso, normal...

Akane: ¿normal, entonces no es Ranma XD

Shampoo: ¡silencio baka, ¡si hablo de Ranma! ¬¬

Akane: como se ve que no lo conoces ¬¬

Keiko: ya chicas, mejor bajemos a desayunar

Kagome: siiiiiiiiiii, tengo hambre

/habitación de Yusuke, Koema y los demás /

Hotel: TU PIEL ROZANDO CON MI PIEL Y PROVOCÁNDOME, Y EN LAS NOCHES TE IMAGINO DEVORÁNDOME...ATRAPÁNDOME!

Yuki: se puede saber...¿quién fue el INTELIGENTE que se le ocurrió despertarnos así?

Koema: nooooo... ¿¡que es eso? ToT

Hiei(con cara de trauma): no se pero esa canción me recuerda algo o.o

Yuki(dirigiéndose a la puerta): yo mejor me voy a desayunar...por cierto no se olviden de revivir a esos dos locos de ahí (señalando a Yusuke y Kuwabara)... ¡esos condenados estuvieron hablando toda la noche! ¬¬

Hiei: valla, yo me había olvidado completamente de ellos XD

Koema(moviendo a Yusuke): ¿Yusuke?

Yusuke(dormido encogido detrás de Kuwabara): no mama, déjame cinco minutos mas ToT

Koema: O.o

Hiei(tocando con un palito la cabeza de Kuwabara): oye deforme...¡¡¡¡hora de levantarse!

Kuwabara(despertándose): no tenias porque gritarme X.x

Yusuke(despertándose también): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡¡¡¡¡que sueño!... ¡¡que alguien apague la radio!

Koema: es la música del hotel Yusuke, esa es su linda forma de decirnos buenos días ¬¬

Hiei(tapándose los oídos con las almohadas): ¡¡¡¡voy a matar a esos ningen!

Kuwabara: mejor bajo de una ves...ji ji...si corro de seguro podré alcanzar algo bueno

Yusuke: esperame, yo tambien voy...

Koema: ¡oigan no se vallan a acabar todo, aprendan de Hiei, el nunca se comportaria asi...¿no es cierto Hiei?...¿Hiei? O.O

Hiei(desapareciendo instantáneamente)

Yusuke y Kuwabara(dándose codazos para salir primero): ¡¡apúrate o hiei se comerá todo!

Koema: viéndolo bien...creo que Yuki es el único normal aquí o.oU

/ habitación del grupo de Yoko /

Hotel(cambiando de música): ¡PLUMA PLUMA GAY!...FIESTA..FIESTA..

PLUMA PLUMA GAY O.o

sango: ¡¡¡¡auxilio!...¡nos atacan!

Yoko(despertándose como si nada): ¿eh?...

Miyuki: ¿no puedo creer que nos hagan esto, ¿¡porque? ToT

Shuichi(con voz débil): chicas...por favor...ayúdenme...

Miyuki: no es para tanto Shuichi, solo es música...eso creo O.ó

Yoko: así es algodón de azúcar!...

Shuichi(con terror): ¡no lo digo por eso! ¬¬

Yoko: ¿entonces?

Shuichi: salvenme de este pervertido!

Ranma(despertándose y mirando inocentemente a todos): hola...¿qué tal durmieron?

Yoko: al parecer tu fuiste el que paso una mejor noche que todos XD

Ranma: o.o

Miyuki(hablándole a yoko): rayos...olvide la camara

Yoko: nuuuuuu...¡Miyuki-Chan!

Miyuki: ji ji ji gomen

Shuichi: ¿de que hablan? ¬¬

Yoko y Miyuki: de nada XD

Hotel: A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO DIGA!

Sango: ¡por favor!...¡por favor!...¡bajemos o me lanzare por la ventana!

Ranma: lo mismo digo, que dolor de cabeza ToT

Yoko(inocentemente): ¿dolor de cabeza?...¿por qué sera?

Ranma: ¡yoko!

Shuichi: o.ó

Miyuki: jajaajjajajaja...¡para la proxima traigo mi ultra camara digital con visión nocturna de ultimo modelo!

Yoko: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

(En ese momento entra por la ventana una lechuza y se posa sobre la cama de Yoko y sango)

Yoko: miren..una lechuza...O.ó... ¿¡una lechuza?

Miyuki: ji ji que raro..miren tiene un mensaje

Yoko: valla, ahora solo falta que me digan que se llama Hedwing ¬¬

Shuichi(quitándole el mensaje y leyendo): es para ti Yoko, es de la organización de la isla

Ranma: jajajajaj, ¡de seguro la botaran de la isla!

Yoko(lanzándolo de una patada por la ventana): ¿qué dirá?

(todos pegándose a yoko y empezando a leer también)

" Querida Yoko o.o... le informamos que una nueva participante llegara muy pronto a la isla y por eso hemos decidido que Ud. Se hará cargo de ella, al igual que la señorita Miyuki, ella tambien sera una invitada especial, así que esperamos la trate bien...o... ¡la lanzaremos de una patada de la isla! "

Yoko: O.O

Miyuki: ¿va a venir alguien mas?... ¡que bien!

Sango: que mal...¿ahora donde dormirá?

Miyuki(mirando inocentemente a los chicos): eso lo arreglaremos fácil XD

Yoko(reviviendo de la impresión): eh...¿qué tan pronto llegara? O.o

(en ese momento tocan a la puerta y todos ponen cara de trauma)

Ranma: no...no creo

Shuichi: ¡que no sea ella!...¡ni siquiera me he peinado!

Sango: pero si tu nunca te peinas ¬¬

Shuichi: muy chistosa sango ¬¬

Yoko(observando toda la basura): kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ¡ella va a ver todo este desorden!

Miyuki: tranquilizate, ¿quieres que habra? n.nU

Yoko(tratando de esconder la pila de bolsas de dulces debajo de la cama): si ToT

Miyuki se dirige hacía la puerta mientras los demás la miran como si estuviera a punto de ir a la silla eléctrica.

Miyuki: no me animen mucho ¬¬

Miyuki Abre la puerta y se encuentra con una jovencita y de paso, con muuuuuuuuuchas maletas XD

Shuichi: O.O

Chica: Hoooooolas XD...¡soy Arthema!

Miyuki: Hola Arthema, mucho gusto...yo soy Miyuki

Yoko(olvidando toda la pila de basura de la habitación): La li ho!... ¡bienvenida a nuestro grupo! n.n

Shuichi: oye...¡esa es mi frase! ¬¬

Yoko: silencio baka ¬¬... espero que podamos ser amigas XD

Arthema: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yoko: aquí te presento a todos, (tomando aire)... bueno a Miyuki ya la conoces, la chica de alla es sango, y los raros de allá...

Ranma y Shuichi: ¡que no somos raros! O.ó

Yoko: si si.. ¬¬...el algodón de azucar es Shuichi y el chico baka de allá es Ranma

Arthema: muuuuuuuucho gusto XD

Shuichi: igualmente ¬¬

Ranma: ¡oye yoko y tu no te presentas! o.ó

Yoko: a si!..pues yo...

Ranma(interrumpiéndola): ¡ella es Yoko Yasami, la loca ,adicta ,traumada, pervertida, masoquista, secuestradora...

Yoko: ejem! ¬¬

Ranma: maniática, insensible y quizás...solo quizás... linda escritora de este fic, y eso solo porque me incluyo a mi XD

Yoko(sacándolo nuevamente de una patada por la ventana)

Arthema: O.O

Miyuki: ji ji..no te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras XD

Yoko: bueno, mejor vamos a desayunar siiiiiiiiiiiiii...me muero de hambre ToT

Ya la mayoria de participantes se encontraban desayunando en la cafeteria del hotel, para su suerte, podían comer todo lo que quisieran gratis, era eso o que ciertos personajes destrozaran el hotel, en ese momento parecía que la molestia del día anterior ya se les hubiera pasado, pero en cuanto aparecio la animadora, aquellas miradas alegres se transformaron en miradas asesinas.

Animadora: hooooola, ¿me extrañaron?

Todos: ...

Animadora: veo que no ¬¬

Todos: #¬¬

Animadora: bueno, aquí estoy para avisarles que el primer concurso se realizara dentro de dos horas, por sorteo la primera prueba sera...

Hiei: ¿cuál, ¿cuál?

Liserg: valla que suspenso ¬¬

Animadora: sera...sera...

Anna: ¡habla ya! O.ó

Yusuke: ¿¡porque demora tanto? ¬¬

Youko(lanzándole una botella de refresco): ¡apurate que no tenemos todo el día!

Animadora: ¡oye cuidado que arruinas mi peinado! ¬¬ como les decía, la primera prueba sera la gran carrera y se llevara a cabo en la pista de atletismo del hotel!

Inuyasha: yo ganare!

Youko: ni lo sueñes ¬¬

Animadora: les aviso que si alguien llega tarde sera descalificado, y por cierto... esta carrera sera un "poco" diferente a las demas, pero bueno...leere la lista de participantes...

1.- de Yu Yu Hakusho: Youko, Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara

2.- de Inuyasha: seshomaru e inuyasha

3.- de shaman king: Yoh

4.- de beyblade: Ray y Tyson

Hiei: ya vera ese kitsune...¡voy a hacer que pierda! XD

Animadora: no se olviden de estar dentro de dos horas en la pista de carrera!

Una ves que la animadora fuera a su habitación de lujo a seguir con su desayuno privado o.o todos en la cafetería empezaron a comentar acerca de la primera prueba, después de una hora todos los participantes empezaron a "prepararse" para ganar.

/ En el patio del hotel/

Yusuke: ¡ya te dije que los tomes, ¿quieres ganar o no?

Kuwabara: ¿pero esto es legal? O.o

Yusuke: y a quien le importa...si no gano yo, por lo menos tiene que ser alguien de nuestro equipo.

Kuwabara: pero y Kurama y Hiei?

Yusuke: de ellos saque la idea, además tienen otros planes...así que...(dándole una caja de tachuelas) ...¡ya sabes que hacer! ¬¬

/ mientras tanto en el jardín /

Inuyasha: ¡yo seré el que gane! ¬¬

Seshomaru: a mi me da igual

Inuyasha: uuuuuuuuuuu... ¡eres un perdedor de nacimiento! XD

Seshomaru: a mi me da igual...y no importa si tengo que matar a todos los participantes para ganar ¬¬

Inuyasha: eso lo veremos ¬¬

/ en la cafetería /

Ray: ¿quién piensas que ganara?

Tyson: pues ni idea, la cosa esta difícil

Yoh: bueno con tal de que todos jueguen limpio estará bien

Tyson: ¿limpio, ¿es una broma verdad?...porque todos están conspirando para ganar ¬¬

Ray(escondiendo un pegamento ultra fuerte): ¿conspirando, ¿de donde sacaste eso? n.nU

Yoh(mirando disimuladamente a un espíritu campeón de carreras): je je, si... igual que yo, espero que el que gane lo haga por si mismo y sin tener ayudas XD

Tyson: ya me esta empezando a dar miedo ToT

Ya casi faltaba poco para la carrera, todos los que no participarían se iban acomodando para poder tener una buena vista, la mayoría se había quedado sorprendida por la manera en como habían ordenado todo, mas parecía ser una carrera de obstáculos a una normal, aquello estaba dividido por partes y hasta tenía una sección donde decía "zona de la muerte" O.o cuando los participantes llegaron, la animadora apareció de nuevo.

Animadora: ¡Bienvenidos a esta primera prueba, ¡aquí veremos quien es el que resiste mas y quien merece ganar el primer lugar, antes de empezar y para mi total molestia, debo informarles que aquí no hay reglas o.o

/ desde el publico/

Yoko(comiendo palomitas): ji ji ji, que emoción, de aquí se ve todo

Miyuki: ¿quién crees que ganara?

Arthema: yo creo que ninguno

Yoko: ¿ninguno? O.o

Arthema: asi es, porque dudo mucho que alguien llegue vivo a la meta XD

Miyuki: O.O

/ volviendo con la animadora/

Animadora: bien, empezemos...a las 1...a las 2 y a las!

Yoh: noooooooooooooo, ¡esperenme!

Hiei: ¿porque tenías que venir? ¬¬

Inuyasha: y yo que pensaba que me había librado de uno u.u

seshomaru: te dije que lo amarraras bien...¡eres un baka! O.ó

Animadora: ¿se puede saber donde estaba?

Yoh: amarrado en el baño ToT

Anna(desde el publico): ¡¡¡Yoh si no ganas desearas nunca haber salido de ese baño!

Animadora: bueno será mejor que continuemos...a las 1...

Botan(sentada junto a koema): no se pero presiento que falta alguien mas

Koema: si, lo mismo digo o.o

Animadora: a las 2! Y a las...

Youko: esperenme, falto yooooooooo...

Animadora: ¿y tu donde rayos estabas? #¬¬

Youko: durmiendo o.o, no se pero presiento que alguien echo "algo" a mi refresco ¬¬

Hiei(escondiendo "algo"): ji ji ¿quién habra sido no?

Animadora: bueno rapido, coloquese en su lugar!

Youko: tengo sueño ToT

Inuyasha: ¡que bien, ¡así de seguro le gano! Ji ji

Animadora: bueno..ahora si, espero que no halla mas interrupciones (mirando con los ojos llenos en llamas a todos)...podemos seguir ¬¬

Participantes: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...¡ya apurate! ¬¬

Animadora: a las 1...a las 2 y a las 3!

Apenas escucharon el 3 todos los participantes se lanzaron hacia la carrera, el primer obstáculo fue fácil, lo único que debían hacer era saltar unas barreras, aunque Yusuke tuvo problemas al pisar ciertas tachuelas que "casualmente" se encontraban en el camino.

Yusuke: ¡te dije que a ellos no a mi baka!

Kuwabara(adelantándolo): ups me equivoque n.nU

Youko(lanzando aceite en el camino de Kuwabara): jaajjjajj ¡pero yo no, ¡adiós perdedor!

Kuwabara(tropezando y llevandose a Tyson): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Xx

Tyson: ¡no es justo, ¡atrapen a ese zorro! O.ó

Youko: la la la...perdedores!

(derrepente Youko tropieza bruscamente con lo que sea que lleva Seshomaru de traje o.o y se caen no sin antes llevarse a Yoh y a Inuyasha contra el piso)

Inuyasha: ¡muevete de mi encima kitsune baka! O.ó

Yoh: ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? ToT

Seshomaru: juro que al acabar esto te matare Youko

Youko: gomen, no fue mi intención...¿pero quien te manda a usar esa cosa? u.ú

Mientras ellos se reponían, los dos únicos sobrevivientes a esa primera parte iban adelantándolos, Ray y Hiei iban casi empatados en el primer lugar, en eso al escuchar un inesperado ruido a sus espaldas notaron que todos los que se habían quedado atrás corrían velozmente para alcanzarlos.

Yusuke: ¡¡Todos contra el enano y el neko!

Inuyasha(adelantando a Yoh): esos mocosos jamas me ganaran!

/ en la misma pista de carrera pero mas adelante/

Hiei: jajájajá...¡ya tengo el primer puesto asegurado!

Ray: ni lo sueñes...yo ganare esta carrera O.ó

Hiei: ¡jamas! Antes le doy un beso a Yusuke XD

Ray: jajajaj ¿es una apuesta?

Hiei: claro, ¡yo no voy a perder!...

Ray: bien, entonces si yo pierdo hare todo lo que quieras por una semana

Hiei: me parece bien...jajajajaj

/ en la misma pista pero mas atrás n.nU/

Yusuke(dándole un golpe a Kuwabara y adelantándolo): ¡ahora veran quien es el unico ganador aquí!

Youko: ¡asi es, ¡muévanse de mi camino perdedores!

Tyson(empujándolos a ambos y adelantándose): ¡adiós tontos!

Yusuke: ¡no puede ser, ¡un mocoso no me ganara! O.o

En la segunda parte de la carrera, todos tenían que dar un gran salto para evitar caer en una fosa llena de lodo, Hiei logro pasarlo sin ninguna dificultad pero Ray al intentar mantener el equilibro se retraso unos segundos, Yusuke, youko, seshomaru e Yoh lograron pasar rápidamente aquel obstáculo, pero Tyson y Kuwabara tuvieron un serio problema... ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo pero por estar peleándose ambos cayeron de cabeza en el lodo.

Kuwabara: ¡te dije que no me siguieras, ¡eres un tonto!

Tyson: ¡el tonto eres tu, ¡si no me hubieras lanzado un codazo no hubiéramos caído al lodo!

Animadora: esta carrera se pone muy interesante...¡pero como Kuwabara y tyson no pueden seguir quedan descalificados!

Kuwabara(lanzándole lodo a tyson): ¡eso no es justo! ¡todo por tu culpa!

Tyson: ¡ya callate, ¡por tu culpa nos descalificaron!

Animadora: y como seguia diciendo!...Hiei sigue en la delantera...seguido muy de cerca de Ray, mas atrás youko, Yusuke, seshomaru y yoh tratan de alcanzarlos...¡todos se acercan rapidamente hacia el tercer obstáculo, ¡la zona de la muerte!

/ desde el publico/

Ranma: ¿alguien sabe de que trata esa zona, ¡no se ve nada!

Miyuki(con largavistas): no...nada, todo esta oscuro ToT

Yoko: ¡no es justo!

Hikary(regresando de comprar refrescos): ¿y esos dos puntitos negros que se mueven alla abajo? O.o

Sakura: ¿puntitos, ¿dónde?

Tomoyo: no son puntitos...son...son Kuwabara y Tyson XDDDD

Hikary: O.o

Botan(comiendo dulces): huii que rico n.n...eto...koema-sama quería decirle algo... ¿Koema-sama? O.O

Koema(junto a Yukina y serena): ¡hiei ganara, ¡hiei ganara!

Yukina y serena (vestidas de porristas): siiiiii ¡ganara!

Botan: ¿qué estas haciendo koema? O.o

Koema: ¡haciendole barra a hiei!

Yukina: siiiii, mi Onii-Chan ganara!

Botan: pero...koema tu dijiste que jamas les harias barra a ninguno de nuestro grupo porque eran perdedo...

Koema(lanzándose sobre ella): ¡callate!...Botan tienes que aprender a unirte al ganador...y si, si dije que ellos eran perdedores, ¡pero ahora hiei esta ganando y debo darle apoyo moral! n.n

Botan: solo porque te conviene u.ú

/ regresando a la pista de carreras/

Hiei(viendo a lo lejos aquella zona oscura): ¡y eso!...¡no se ve nada! o.o

Ray(alcanzándolo): ¡ojala no te pierdas hiei! o...¡ya sabes cual sera tu castigo!

Hiei: ¡silencio perdedor! u.ú

(En ese momento Hiei y Ray desaparecen en aquella zona oscura)

animadora: ¡que emocion, ¿¡seran capaces de salir bien de la zona de la muerte?

Inuyasha: ¡que rayos es eso! O.O

Seshomaru: no importa...¡solo trata de salir vivo de ahí!

Yoh: ya saben..si alguien se pierde...¡solo grite! XD

Yusuke: o.oU...no se pero, esto no me va a gustar

Youko(tomando la delantera): ¡no importa, ¡todo por la victoria!

(Youko entra a la zona seguido de los demás)

/desde el publico/

Yoko: ¡buuuuuuuuu no se ve nada!..buuuuuuuuuuu

Miyuki: rayos...yo que tenía ganas de ver ToT

Arthema: me pregunto que estarán haciendo alla dentro

Yoko(con estrellitas en los ojos): yaoi...yaoi...yaoi...-

Miyuki: lastima que mi ultra camara de ultimo modelo no sirba en esta ocasión ToT

Shuichi(mirando con susto a Yoko y Miyuki): traumadas...deberían aprender a mi, ¡nada ni nadie me hace comportarme asi!

(En eso cierto rubio escritor pasa cerca de ellos...siiiiii...¡mi Yuki!...Shu: ¿qué dijiste? O.ó Yo: nada o.o)

Shuichi(aplastando a las chicas y desapareciendo rapidamente): kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡¡mi Yuki!

Ranma: ¿qué fue eso? O.o

Yoko, Miyuki y Arthema: nos atropellaron X.x

/volviendo a la carrera, exactamente a la zona de la muerte/

Hiei: ¿Ray, ¿¡donde estas neko molestoso?

(En eso Hiei siente como alguien se le avienta y lo abrazaba hasta dejarlo casi morado)

Hiei: que...¿qué sucede? X.x

Youko: Hoooooola, ¡te extrañe hiei! .

Hiei: ¿Youko? O.o ¿qué haces aquí?

Youko: pues...yo...venia corriendo...y...y...¡creo que me perdi! ToT

Hiei: ahora entiendo porque le pusieron ese nombrecito a la zona u.ú

Youko: ¡no se nada, ¡solo hay neblina por todos lados!

Hiei: ya callate y busquemos la salida

/ en la zona de la muerte pero en quien sabe donde o.o/

Inuyasha: ¡no puede ser, ¡nos perdimos!

Seshomaru: ¡deja de llorar y sigue caminando!

Inuyasha: ¡yo no estoy llorando! O.ó

Seshomaru: ¡que te calles!

Inuyasha: ¡callate tu! u.ú

(ambos empiezan a discutir y se olvidan totalmente de la carrera)

/en otra parte/

Ray: miau o.o...¿donde estoy?

Yoh(chocando con Ray y cayendo al suelo): ahhhhhhhhhh que paso!

Ray: ¿Yoh, ¿eres tu?

Yoh: si...¿tambien te perdiste?

Ray: si ToT

Yoh: bueno vamos a buscar la salida n.n

Ray: ¡tengo que salir antes que Hiei, ¡no puedo perder!

Desde el publico se pueden escuchar algunos comentarios "inofensivos" hacia los participantes de la carrera, todos ya están aburridos de estar viendo hacia aquella zona llena de neblina que impide ver algo, ya ha pasado mas de media hora desde que los participantes desaparecieron y aún no hay señales de vida en la pista de carreras.

Yoko: ¡que aburrido, ¿hasta cuando tendremos que ver esa cosa? O.ó

Miyuki(profundamente dormida): zzzzzzzzz...no Yoko ya te dije que las fotos son mías zzzzzzzzz

Yoko: Miyuki-Chan!...despierta...o.o

Arthema(con cartas en las manos): ¡oye tu tramposo, ¡si no sacas la carta que tienes escondida lamentaras haber nacido! u.ú

Ranma: pero que llorona eres niña, deberías aprender a mi, jamás me pondría así por un juego

Arthema(sacando mas cartas): ajjaajjajjaa ¡gane! n.n

Ranma: ¡tramposa, ¡no vale! O.ó

Arthema: valla..en verdad eres un buuuuuuuen perdedor...u.ú

/desde el publico pero mas abajo, donde todos están a punto de asesinar a la pobre animadora que se escondio debajo de una mesa para evitar que le sigan cayendo botellas de refrescos/

animadora: por favor...ya basta...¡tranquilos! o.o

Koema: ¡sal de ahí cobarde!

Anna: ¿¡a que hora va a terminar todo esto?

Botan: mejor que los dejen en la dimensión desconocida...así nos libramos de ellos

Todos(comienzan a lanzarle cosas a botan): ¡buuuuuuuuuuu saquenla de aquí!

Animadora: ¡me salve!...siiiiii...ya sabía que una linda chica como yo, no podía morir de una forma tan humillante n.n

En eso el público empieza a gritar nuevamente, la animadora se siente aliviada de ver a lo lejos en la pista de carrera a cierto chico neko, Ray ha logrado salir vivo de aquella zona y se dirige hacia la meta, pero derrepente Yoh, Hiei y Youko salen también y tratan de alcanzarlos.

Hikary: ¿y los demás? O.o

Keiko: ¡Yusuke donde estás!

Kagome: no te preocupes, de seguro sale con vida n.n

Keiko(desmayada por la impresión): X.x

Kagome: ¿qué dije? O.o

Animadora(leyendo un mensaje): bueno..¡me acaban de informar que tenemos tres nuevos descalificados, por razones que desconozco...Yusuke, Inuyasha y seshomaru quedan fuera de esta carrera.

Keiko(reviviendo): buuuuuuuuuu ¡no vale!

Yoko: ¿qué habra pasado? O.o

Miyuki: lo mismo pregunto...kiaaaaaa...¡la curiosidad me mata!

**------Flash-back-------**

Inuyasha: ¡deja de tratarme como un bebe, ¡ahora veras!

Seshomaru(dándole un golpe): ¡te dije que te callaras!

Inuyasha: no es justo...X.x...(sacando su espada)...¡moriras!

(una cantidad de energía sale de la espada y al parecer dio en el blanco, porque a lo lejos se escuchan quejidos)

inuyasha: jajajaajaja...¡por fin te venci!

Seshomaru: ¿a quien venciste? O.o

Inuyasha: al baka de mi...¡oye!...¡se supone que tu!...ups...O.O

(ambos ven hacia donde se escuchan los quejidos, en eso un chico de cabellos negros sale con los ojos en llamas)

Yusuke: REIGAN! (o como se escriba n.n)

Ambos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh X.x

Yusuke: ¡ahora aprenderán a no meterse con el gran Yusuke!

Inuyasha(reviviendo): ¡tu jamás me vencerás!

Seshomaru: valla...que interesante...una pelea entre chicos mitad demonio (sentándose en el suelo y comiendo dulces) n.n

**-----Fin del Flash back o.o----- **

Animadora: y como decía!...¡Ray sigue en primer lugar seguido muy cerca de youko...mientras que Hiei y Yoh empiezan a mostrar síntomas de cansancio!

/en la pista de carreras/

Hiei: no puedo perder..no puedo perder...no puedo perder...

Yoh: ¡ya cállate Hiei, ¡me estás poniendo nervioso!

Hiei: no puedo perder...no puedo perder...

Yoh: o.oU

Hiei(adelantándose y llegando al lado de youko): ¡kitsune baka!

Youko(con estrellitas): Hiei! .

Hiei: ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

Youko: el que quieras n.n

Hiei: ¿el que quiera?...pues yo quiero que...¡¡quiero que pierdas! (lanzando una cáscara de banana en su camino)...

Youko(cayendo bruscamente y llevándose a Yoh): ¡eso dolió! ToT

Yoh: ¡a mi me dolió mas!..snif snif...¿podrías quitarte de mi encima?

Hiei: ¡ahora nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, siiiiiiiiiiii...ahora que me deshice de esos bakas nadie me detendrá!

/desde el publico/

Animadora: ¡que emocionante, ahora solo quedán Ray y Hiei en la carrera...¡ambos están luchando para llegar primero! O.o

Ray(dándole un codazo a Hiei): ¡alejate de mi!

Hiei: ¿¡porque no te rindes?

El último obstáculo era trepar una pared muy grande, Ray de un salto logra trepar y se acerca a la final, pero...Hiei no puede subir porque "casualmente" la soga esta empapada de aceite.

Hiei: ¡rayos, ¡eres un tramposo! O.ó

Animadora: ¡al parecer ya tenemos a nuestro ganador!..¡la victoria es para Ray del equipo de Beyblade!

Hiei: ¿eh?...¿qué?...aca...acaso me ganó el chico neko O.O

Ray: ¡vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vencí a todos esos perdedores! n.n

Animadora: ¡¡¡felicitaciones Ray!...¡y así concluimos esta primera competencia!...y por favor...que alguien reviva a Hiei por ahí y que manden un equipo de rescate para que busquen a Yusuke, inuyasha y seshomaru o.o

Hiei(delirando): no puede ser...no puede ser...no puede ser...

CONTINUARA...

La li hoooooo, espero que les halla gustado este capi...tengo la "ligera" sospecha de que me salió mas largo n.n pero bueno, es que no quería dejarlo a medias, ¡gracias por leer! Muack muack ¡y por soportar a esta adicta a los fic, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo XD

Yoko: que bien...otro capi terminado n.n

Inuyasha: ¡ahí esta, ¡atrapenlaaaaa!

Hiei: ¡todos contra yoko!

Yoko(viendo la multitud que se acerca): ahhhhhhhhhhh ¡auxilio! O.O


	6. La segunda prueba

Aquí Yoko de regreso, casi me asesinan la otra ves o.o pero me salve! n.n ya sabía que una inocente, pura y tranquila niña escritora de fic no podía morir así, un momento... ¿por qué me miran así? O.ó bueno no importa, estoy sana y salva! (en ese momento muchas botellas de refresco empiezan a caer sobre ella).

Yoko(nadando en el mar de botellas): Ahhhhhhhhhh ¡auxilio, ¡el fin del mundo! O.O

Voz: ¡Yoko tiene que morir, ¡láncenle mas botellas, la colección del atlas mundial, la pc y todo lo que tengan a la mano!

Yoko: ¡auxilio, ¿¡quien rayos esta haciendo todo esto?

(a lo lejos se oyen risitas, mientras que Yoko ve como la colección de libros de todos los países pasan volando por su cabeza)

Arthema: Holaaaaa...pero...¿¡que sucede aquí? O.O

Yoko: amiga...a...yu...da...me X.x

Miyuki: ahhhhhhh! ¿qué esta pasando, ¿están lloviendo libros y botellas? o.ó

Voz: que muera!

Voz2: siiiii debe morir!

Yoko: ¿por qué? ToT...un momento...esas voces u.ú

(todo el polvo se disipa y las chicas ven a lo lejos a cierto youkai de cabellos negros, a Hikary, a Yusuke y a Youko con botellas y libros en las manos)

Yoko: pero...¡tenías que ser tu youkai molestoso! u.ú

Hiei: ¡rayos, ¡nos descubrieron! O.o

Miyuki: no lo puedo creer, ¿qué cosa les hizo yoko para que la trataran así?...(silencio absoluto)...¡mejor no me respondan! o.o

Arthema(cara angelical): ji ji ji...¿no creen que es hora de hacer algo chicas?

Yoko: siiiiiiii yo se, tengo una grandiosa idea, chicas vengan aquí!

(las tres se juntan y después de media hora de conversación...)

Yoko: ¡ya verán, ¡si quieren guerra...guerra tendrán!

Hiei: ¿así, ¡pues veremos quien gana, unas simples ningen no pueden hacer nada

Miyuki: je je, eso es lo que tu crees

Hikary: hui...esto ya me dio miedo o.o

Youko: ¿por qué siempre termino haciéndole caso a Hiei? u.ú

Yusuke: bueno esto es suficiente, ¿¡quien presentara este bendito capitulo?

Arthema: jajajajajajaajajajajajajajajj

Yusuke: ¿acaso dije algo chistoso? O.o

Arthema(hablando en voz baja a las chicas): ¿lo recuerdan, ahora Hiei tendrá que pagar su apuesta xD

Yoko: jajajajajajjajaajjjajajajaj ¡es verdad!

Miyuki: ¡ya lo quiero ver! .

Youko: hui creo que se volvieron locas, mejor presento este capi yo o de lo contrario me dará una crisis o.o

**Capitulo 6:** La segunda prueba..., ¿sobrevivirá Hiei a su apuesta, ¿podremos evitar que cierto pelirojo se suicide al saber de que trata?...

Kurama: ¿suicidarme porque? O.o

Yoko: ¡silencio Kitsune!

Kurama: ¿por qué nadie me quiere decir que pasara? ToT

Yoko: ¡silencio, el capi ya va a empezar ji ji ji

**Por cierto, NINGUNO de los personajes me pertenece, casi me olvido de poner el disclaimer T.T y las chicas que quieran entrar a esta locura simplemente me dejan su Nick! n.n gracias por leer! **

Después de haber ganado la competencia, Ray disfrutaba del respeto de todos los demás, mientras que el equipo de búsqueda por fin logro hallar a seshomaru, inuyasha y yusuke con vida(para molestia de ciertos personajes xD).

/ Habitación de los chicos plateados /

Seshomaru: ¡no sabes como te detesto, ¡por tu culpa perdimos!

Inuyasha: ¡ya cállate!

Seshomaru: ¡si no te hubieras puesto a pelear con ese detective no nos hubieran descalificado!

Inuyasha: ¡te dije que te callaras, ¡ahora si morirás con mi ataque especial!

Seshomaru: no seas tramposo! u.ú

Inuyasha: ¡¡¡super ataque de la espada sin filo!

Seshomaru: ¡rayos, ¡eso no fue justo! O.ó

Inuyasha(agarrando el mando del playstation como trofeo): siiiiii por fin te gane en algo!

Kerberos: ¿ya terminaron de jugar mis videojuegos? u.uU

Seshomaru(con cara de "simehablastedestrozo"): condenado juego u.ú

Yue: ¡que aburrido, ¿alguien sabe de que tratara la segunda prueba?

Kerberos: pues no lo se, después de que Hiei perdiera olímpicamente ayer, jajájajá ahora tiene que pagar su apuesta.

Youko(apareciendo repentinamente): ¿apuesta? O.o

Inuyasha: ¿no lo sabes, ya todo el mundo sabe que Hiei tendrá que...

Seshomaru(dándole un golpe y dejándolo inconsciente): ¡silencio baka! u.ú

Youko: no se pero presiento de que me están ocultando algo.

Yue: no..nada o.o

/ Habitación de Yusuke y los demás /

Yuki(escribiendo en su laptop): que aburrido...que aburrido...que aburrido...

Koema(llorando en un rincón): matare a Hiei...matare a Hiei...

Kuwabara(con un muñeco que "casualmente" parece a tyson): ya vera ese mocoso...

Yusuke: ¿por qué todos están con esa cara? O.o

Todos: jajajajajajajajjajaajjjajajjj

Yusuke: ¡oigan, ¿¡porque rayos todos se ríen al verme? ...y por cierto donde se metió el enano

Yuki: hui...¿tan ansioso estas?

Koema: jajajaajaja, ¡Yusuke eres un baka!

Yusuke: no entiendo nada o.o

Kuwabara: ya lo sabrás

Yuki: bueno yo me voy de aquí, no quiero tener que presenciar mas escenas yaoi por hoy.

Koema: ¡espere Yuki-san, ¡yo voy con usted!

Yusuke(viéndolos salir rápidamente): ¿qué les sucede ahora, parece que se hubieran espantado con solo verme O.o

Kuwabara: ji ji ji...¡por fin termine mi muñeco vudu Tyson! n.n

Yusuke(observando esa cosa deforme): ¿eso se parece a Tyson? o.o

Kuwabara: silencio, tengo mucho que hacer..nos vemos luego...y por cierto...suerte Yusuke

Yusuke: definitivamente todos se están volviendo dementes u.ú

/ Habitación del grupo de Yoko/

Yoko(con pose de líder): ¡bien, ¿entonces ambas están de acuerdo?

Miyuki: ¡claro que si!

Arthema: ¡ya estoy ansiosa de empezar! n.n

Yoko: ahora verán esos chicos molestosos u.ú...bien, ahora...(Yoko empezando con su ritual anti-Youkai)..por el poder de las escritoras de fic...conviértenos en la peor pesadilla de todos estos perdedores de aquí!

Miyuki: eto...¿qué clase de hechizo es ese? O.o

Arthema: de seguro lo invento u.uU, no sucede nada...¿yoko, ¿estas segura de que dijiste las palabras adecuadas?

Yoko(viendo con horror el humo que ha empezado a aparecer): pues...yo...cof cof... este es el primer hechizo que hago X.x

Arthema: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡no veo nada!

Miyuki: ¿Yoko, ¿Arthema? ToT

(todo el humo empieza a invadir la habitación y las chicas caen inconscientes por algunos segundos)

Yoko(despertándose): ¡que dolor, pero...¿¡que es esto? O.o

Arthema: ¿qué hora es, tengo sueño...¿Yoko?...pero...pero...¿por qué estas vestida así?

Yoko: lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti O.o

Miyuki(reviviendo por ahí): ¿chicas, no sabia que ya era Hallowin jajaajjajajaja XD

Yoko: no te rias..solo mirate al espejo u.ú

Miyuki(se levanta y se mira en el espejo): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh O.O

Arthema: ¿pero que sucedió, ¿por qué estamos vestidas asi?

Yoko: creo que fue el hechizo o.o

(las chicas se ven unas a otras, las tres están vestidas de una manera muy rara, ropas de colores muy pegadas y algo que parece como túnicas, las tres tienen extrañas marcas en sus rostros y un anillo plateado con extraños símbolos o.o)

Yoko: eh...yo...no se pero este traje se me hace muuuuuy familiar...¡un momento, ¿¡porque estoy vestida como Shuld? O.o

Arthema: veo que recién te diste cuenta Yoko, no se pero tengo la "ligera" sospecha que tu hechizo nos trasformo en algo así como las diosas de un anime que veía.

Yoko: valla...¡que emoción, ¡el hechizo nos trasformo en las tres diosas, aunque...¿porque yo soy Shuld? O.o

Arthema: ¿en diosas? O.o por lo menos ahora no nos molestaran mas...y por cierto, ¿qué haces Miyuki?.

(Miyuki tocando aquel anillo con curiosidad, en eso suena un PLOF! Y las tres chicas se quedan sorprendidas al ver lo que ha aparecido)

Yoko: ¿cómo hiciste eso? O.O

Miyuki: ni idea, solo pensaba en lo que mas quería y...¡apareció!

Arthema: valla respuesta TAN lógica O.ó

Miyuki: ¡miren esto! . ¡la cámara digital visión nocturna con fotos ilimitadas que tanto quería!

Arthema: valla..o.o..creo que el hechizo de Yoko funciono, a ver que tengo yo...(pensando y mirando el anillo fijamente)...¡todo un equipo completo para escuchar detrás de las puertas! .

Yoko: ¡un momento, ¿por qué yo no tengo nada? O.ó

Arthema: bueno...ji ji ji, al menos estas vestida como nosotras n.n

Yoko: valla consuelo u.ú

Miyuki: ahhhhhh ¡que lindo, ¡con esto podré tomar fotos todo el día!

Yoko: no es justo, yo fui quien dijo el hechizo u.ú

Arthema: esperen...se me ha ocurrido una idea, solo miren...podemos pedir todo lo que queramos, a ver...¿están pensando en lo mismo que yo?

Miyuki: ¡la venganza!

Yoko: ¿venganza? O.o

Arthema: siiiiiii

Miyuki: ya es hora que Hiei y los demás nos dejen de tratar como niñas abandonadas ¬¬

Yoko: ¡tienes razón!.

Arthema: ¿pero que podemos hacer?.

Yoko(con cara angelical): creo que tengo una idea, ¡tenemos reunión secreta!

Arthema: eto...solo estamos las tres Yoko, creo que lo de secreto esta demás.

Yoko: lo se, pero no malogres la trama ¬o¬

Mientras todos preparaban sus respectivos y "sanos" planes, la animadora estaba muy preocupada por que no tenía la menor idea de cual sería la segunda prueba, en ese momento estaba en reunión con todos los jueces del torneo.

Animadora: ¿alguien tiene alguna idea sobre la segunda prueba?

Yuki: mándalos al otro lado del mundo y olvidémonos de ellos.

Animadora: ¿alguna OTRA propuesta? ¬¬

Pulga Mioga(saltando para hacerse notar): ¡yo, ¡yo tengo una!

Animadora(entusiasmada): ¿¡de verdad, ¿cuál es?

Pulga Mioga: que salten desde un precipicio y el que queda vivo gana.

Animadora(aplastándola contra el piso): ¡silencio! ¬o¬

Koema: por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿no éramos 4 los encargados de decidir esto, aquí solo veo 3 u.ú

Yuki: ya es hora que lo conozcamos, solo ha estado dando su voto vía Internet O.ó

Pulga Mioga: ¡es verdad, ¡queremos conocerlo!

Koema: o de lo contrario...¡renunciaremos!

Animadora: por favor cálmense...(observando a todos lados como buscando una escapatoria)...ahora mismo estoy esperando una carta muy importante.

En ese momento entra volando por la ventana una lechuza, la misma de la otra ves solo que ahora parece como si hubiera atravesado un desierto entero, la lechuza esta totalmente con polvo y con una mirada como diciendo... "solo porque soy una lechuza se aprovechan de mi ¬o¬ "

Animadora: ¡miren por fin llego la carta del cuarto juez!.

Koema(abriendo la carta): ¿y esto? O.o aquí dice que dentro de 10 segundos alguien tocara la puerta.

En eso alguien toca la puerta y todos saltan del susto, todos dirigen miraditas intrigantes y nadie esta dispuesto a abrir.

Pulga mioga: ¿no van a abrir?

Yuki: haslo tu.

Koema: Mioga-san abrira

Pulga Mioga: ¡oye yo no dije nada! O.ó

Animadora: valla cobardes, ¡yo abriré!

La animadora va y lentamente empieza a girar la manija de la puerta, todos quedan asombrados al ver unas extrañas serpientes voladoras y unas luces, por algunos segundos nadie dice nada, pero en eso aparece una extraña joven vestida como sacerdotisa.

Yuki: ¿quién eres? O.o

Animadora: ¿Ud. Es el 4 juez?

Pulga Mioga: ¡porque tenia que ser ella! u.ú

Koema: al menos tendremos algo en común xD

Animadora: por favor sientese señorita Kikyo.

Kikyo(con cara de funeral): perdón por el retraso, pero había tenido cosas que hacer.

Yuki(quitándose de encima una serpiente roba almas): ¿y no podías dejar tus mascotas en otro lado? O.ó

Kikyo: ¡oye, esos son los efectos especiales O.ó

Animadora: bueno o.oU estábamos decidiendo cual sería la segunda prueba.

Kikyo: yo tengo una propuesta.

Koema: ¿cuál es?

Kikyo: una prueba de cocina, la que no intoxique a nadie ganara.

Yuki: claro...como ella ya esta muerta que mas le da u.ú

Animadora: ¡es una buena idea, ¿¡como no lo pensé antes?

Pulga Mioga: valla ingeniosa idea, si hubieras leído las actividades que se van a realizar no hubiéramos perdido tiempo.

Animadora: es que estaba ocupada tomando el sol en la playa n.n pero bueno ¡ya esta decidido, ahora voy a informarles a todos.

Después de dos largas horas, todos se empezaron a dirigir hacia la cafetería del hotel, la animadora aún no daba señales de vida y la gran mayoría ya quería regresar a tomar el poco sol que había salido en la playa(¿sol, solo había nubes negras o.o) en ese momento entraban los chicos plateados que por alguna extraña razón jamás se separaban, luego las chicas star, luego el grupo de Sakura seguidos por el grupo de Yusuke, aunque ni Yusuke ni Hiei estaban presentes o.o una ves que la gran mayoría estuviera presente la animadora por fin se digno a aparecer seguida de sus guardaespaldas, por lo que había sucedido en la primera prueba ya ni siquiera en el baño la dejaban sola XD

Animadora: ¡Buenos días a todos, estoy con ustedes nuevamente para informales sobre la segunda prueba.

Youko: ¿segunda prueba, tendremos que meternos en un lago al igual que en Harry Potter? O.o

Animadora: ¿Harry Potter, si estuviéramos ahí hace tiempo que hubiera buscado la manera de deshacerme de ti kitsune molestoso ¬o¬

Hikary: ¡por fabor diganos de una ves que cosa será, ya estoy aburrida de verles la cara todo el día.

Yoko: NADIE te dijo que vinieras, sigues siendo una infiltrada ¬¬

Hikary: ¡no soy una infiltrada, si sigues molestando le diré a Shuichi y a Ranma que le tomas fotos cuando están dormidos.

Shuichi: ¿qué hace que? O.ó

Ranma: ¡¡Yoko te asesinare!

Yoko(escapando de ambos chicos): ¡mocosa ya verás!

Arthema: ¿cuándo podremos tener paz?.

Miyuki: mientras este Yoko aquí nunca T.T

Animadora: bueno como les decía, la segunda prueba será el concurso de cocina.

Youko: ¿cocina? O.o

Akane: ¡que bien, ¡ahora podré enseñarles a todos lo bien que cocino!

Ranma: jajajajaajjaj pobre de los jueces.

Akane: ¿¡que estas insinuando? O.ó

Ranma: nada o.o

Animadora: la prueba se dará a las 4 de la tarde en el mismo lugar y espero que esta ves sean PUNTUALES! ¬¬

Después de esto todos volvieron a sus respectivas actividades "normales" o.oU la mayoría ya empezaba a planear como malograr esa prueba(y los jueces planeaban la manera de liberarse de eso para no morir intoxicados o.oU), el tiempo paso rápidamente, todos los alrededores estaban desiertos, y Yusuke y Hiei aun estaban desaparecidos, aunque en esos momentos, cierto youkai de fuego trataba de pasar desapercibido y huir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Hiei(con una bolsa repleta de cosas que había encontrado en la cocina): ¡nadie me vio, ¡ahora podré salir de esa condenada isla de locos!

En eso al doblar una pared, choco inesperadamente con alguien y cayo al suelo dolorosamente.

Hiei: Auch x.X ¿¡pero quien...?...O.O!...Yu...¡¡¡Yusuke!

Yusuke(sobandose la cabeza con dolor): ¿y ahora que hice? T.T

Hiei(totalmente espantado): ¿¡como se te ocurrio seguirme, ¿¡quien te lo dijo, ¿¡cuando fue, ¡de seguro el neko fastidioso! O.ó

Yusuke: eh?...¿decirme que?

Hiei: ¡¡de la apuesta, ¿¡acaso no sabes nada baka?

Yusuke(con cara de "esteenanosevolviodemente"): no se de que hablas T.T

Hiei: entonces...¿no sabes nada? O.O

Yusuke: no TOT

Hiei(levantándose de un salto): ¡¡entonces me largo de aquí!

Cuando estaba a punto de escapar, unas risas extrañas se empezaron a oír y un humo color lila empezó a aparecer por los alrededores, Hiei se quedo helado del susto y Yusuke estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, (ji ji ji ji ¿quién dijo que dejaría que Hiei escapara? . )

Yusuke y Hiei(totalmente aterrados): AHHHHHHHHHH ¿¡¡QUE SUCEDE?

Voz1: ¿aunque pensabas escapar?

Voz2: Hiei...creo que estas olvidando un "pequeño" gran detalle...algo relacionado con una apuesta...

Hiei: ¡yo no hice ninguna apuesta, ¿¡quien rayos con ustedes?

Voz3: la voz de tu conciencia...xD

Voz1(al ver que el humo se desvanece): ¡mas fuerte Voz2, ¡los efectos se están acabando!

Voz2(con un abanico grande): ¡estoy cansada! T.T

Yusuke: ¿qué sucede aquí, esas voces se me hacen conocidas O.o

Voz1: ¡silencio, ¡Hiei si no pagas tu apuesta le diremos a todos las cosas que haces en la noche con cierto kitsune! XD

Hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡¡¡LAS VOCES DE MI CONCIENCIA ME ATORMENTAN!

Yusuke: eso ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo o.o

Hiei(corriendo de un lado para el otro): AHHHHHHHHHHH AUXILIO!

Voz2: haremos eso...y tambien nos comeremos todos los dulces y helado que hay en la isla...

Hiei: ¡no me torturen mas! T.T ¡¡cumplire con la apuesta!

En esos momentos las voces desaparecen y todo vuelve a ser como antes, Hiei esta parado con expresión traumada y en eso se acerca lentamente a Yusuke.

Yusuke: ¿qué fue todo eso? O.o

Hiei(tratando de no morir por lo que va a hacer): ¡matare a ese neko, ¡felizmente no hay nadie para ver esto!

Yusuke(totalmente traumado): ¿Hiei, ¿qué haces? O/O

Hiei(sujetándolo de la ropa y mirándolo asesinamente): si le cuentas a alguien te mato u.ú

Hiei se acerco lentamente a Yusuke y como fuera una novela indu, lo besa como si eso fuera lo ultimo que fuera a hacer en su vida xD (pobre kurama T.T), sin que se diera cuenta en esos momentos suena un "FLASH" de alguna parte.

/ De alguna parte xDDDDDD /

Yoko: ¿¡tomaste la foto?

Miyuki: ¡claro que si! n.n

Arthema: ¡y yo grabe todo en video!

Yoko: esto de ser una conciencia me esta empezando a gustar .

/volviendo con Hiei y Yusuke /

Hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡¡VOY A TENER PESADILLAS!

Yusuke(en shock): eh..que...donde...XOX

Hiei: ¡silencio baka, mejor me largo...¡van a decir que soy...! T.T

Voz1: ¿no lo eras ya? O.o

Hiei(corriendo como loco): AHHHHHHHHHHHH LA VOZ DE NUEVO!

Voz1: ¿qué hice, solo fue una pregunta inocente o.oU

Solo faltaban diez minutos para empezar con el concurso de cocina, todos iban tomando sus lugares, el concurso se realizaría en el mismo lugar donde fue la gran carrera, solo que esta ves había grandes mesas y todo lo necesario para preparar algo.

Keiko(leyendo un libro de cocina): ¿qué sera lo adecuado?

Akane: creo que yo hare el postre especial de tres sabores n.n

Shampoo: y yo creo que ya tengo el premio asegurado n.n

Kagome(con cara de drama): ahhhhhh ¡solo se hacer comida instantánea! O.O

Yukina: suerte chicas, ¡que gane la mejor!

(desde el publico)

Kuwabara(con una bandera grande): ¡Yukina, ¡Yukina!

Botan: ¿no pueden callarlo?

Yusuke(aun en shock): ¿dónde estoy? x.o

Yuki(hablando en voz baja a koema): ¿has traido algo para la intoxicación?

Koema: claro que si, no se pero...¡ya me duele el estomago! T.T

Pulga Mioga: felizmente yo soy una pulga y no me hara daño xD

Kikyo: y felizmente yo estoy muerta y no correre riesgos.

Yuki(espantando una serpiente come alma): ya me esta empezando a dar escalofrios, ¡que alguien aleje estas cosas de mi! O.ó

(regresando al concurso)

Animadora: ¡Bienvenidos a la segunda prueba, ¡Ahora veremos quien es la mejor en cocina!

Ranma(desde el publico): definitivamente Akane no xD

Akane(mirándolo asesinamente): ¡ya te oi ranma!

Ranma: kiaaaa ¡que miedo! T.T

Animadora: ¡Las concursantes tendran una hora y media para preparan algo, ¡ahora...3...2...1...empiecen!

Todas las chicas empezaron a agarrar lo primero que tuvieron a la mano, olvidando totalmente los libros de cocina, Akane y Keiko empezaron a pelear por unos tomates y Yukina casi deja inconsciente a shampoo al querer agarrar la sarten, shampoo parecia tener la ventaja y ya se podia apreciar algo, mientras ellas se mataban cocinando, Inuyasha y youko se encontraban comiendo helados mientras observaban todo aquello, en eso la lechuza mensajera de la historia xD apareció y le entrego un sobre a youko.

Youko: ¿y esto? O.o

Inuyasha: abrelo...asi podremos saberlo

Youko(abriendo el sobre): mira...una foto n.n

Inuyasha: ¿una foto? O.o

Youko(observándola y poniendo cara de drama): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuyasha: ¿¡que paso, ¡¡¡¡me dejaste sordo! XOX

Youko: ¿¡COMO PUDO, ¡ES UN TRAIDOR, ¡LO MATARE, ¡NO MEJOR...ME MATO YO!

(Youko saliendo inmediatamente y dejando a Inuyasha intrigado)

Inuyasha: y después dicen que yo soy el loco u.uU

Mientras tanto el tiempo ya se estaba acabando y las chicas hacian lo que podian, Keiko estaba con varios huevos rotos en la cabeza, shampoo estaba embarrada en chocolate, Akane habia cambiado el color de su cabello a uno blanco gracias a la harina xD Kagome estaba peleando con una fresa rebelde que se le escapaba de las manos o.oU y Yukina estaba tan tranquila como si estuviera en un día de campo, en ese momento la animadora anuncio el fin del tiempo y las chicas se pusieron muy nerviosas al ver como los jueces se acercaban hacia ellas, fueron diez minutos de tortura para los pobres jueces, quienes probaban algo de la "comida" que habían preparado las chicas, Yuki tuvo que ir corriendo al baño dos veces, Koema quedo insconciente por razones misteriosas y la pulga mioga se las arreglo para huir de la competencia, solo quedó Kikyo quien después de casi morir de nuevo, se acerco a la animadora con un sobre con el nombre de la ganadora.

Animadora(abriendo el sobre tipo entrega del oscar): y la ganadora es...

En esos momentos fue empujada por Youko quien le quitó en micrófono y gritó:

Youko: ¡NI CREAS QUE TE ESCAPARAS DE MI HIEI, ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO BESAR A YUSUKE?

Keiko(desmayada de la impresión): yu...su...ke...XOX

Animadora(peleando por el micrófono): ¡es mío, ¡damelo!

Youko: ¡no te lo dare!

Animadora(jalándolo de las orejas y recuperando el micrófono): siiiiii ¡victoria!

Youko: tramposa, ¡eres cruel! TOT

Animadora: ¡como decía!...¡LA GANADORA ES YUKINA!

Kuwabara saltó desde el publico y en esos momentos se encontraba sujetando las manos de yukina, keiko reacciono y de un golpe mando a volar a yusuke, mientras que shampoo, akane y kagome se amistaron al probar el dulce que había hecho yukina, aunque aún no se les quitaba la idea de cómo arruinar la próxima prueba.

Yoko: por cierto...¿cuántas pruebas habrá, ¿cuál será a tercera, ¿Youko matará a Hiei, ¿Yuki podrá sobrevivir a la intoxicación, ¿encontrarán a la pulga mioga?

Arthema: yoko, ya deja de preguntar O.ó

Yoko: ¡todo esto en el próximo capitulo, ¡mi existencia no será en vano!

Arthema: ¿y eso?

Yoko: siempre quise decirlo xD

Arthema: hasta el próximo capi!...si es que no mato a yoko antes u.ú

Continuará xDDDDD


	7. ¡La maraton de baile! xD

Arthema y Miyuki con un cartel enorme que dice: **Todos los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, nosotras solo los hacemos sufrir por un rato! XDDDD**

Arthema: bueno ya que pusimos el Disclaimer, ¡podemos empezar con el fic! O

Miyuki(observando a todos lados): ¿dónde esta Yoko? o.o

Arthema: ni idea, y ahora que lo recuerdo...hace horas que desapareció.

Miyuki(con cara de drama): kiaaaaaaa, ¡¡secuestraron a Yoko!

Arthema: cálmate, de seguro debe estar fastidiando por ahí u.ú

Miyuki(corriendo de un lado al otro): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡que alguien llame a los bomberos, ¡a la policía, ¡a algún detective! o 

Yusuke(apareciendo de quien sabe donde): ¿alguien llamó? O.o

Miyuki(totalmente fuera de si): ¡¡¡¡tienes que ayudarnos!

Yusuke: ¿qué sucedió?

Arthema: Miyuki cree que secuestraron a Yoko u.uU

Miyuki(en forma de chibi): ¡tienes que rescatarla! TOT

Yusuke: ¿a Yoko?...eto...¡olvide que tengo OTRA cosa que hacer, ¡nos vemos luego!

Miyuki: le diré a Yoko que lo expulse del fic ¬o¬

Arthema: ¿puedes calmarte, ¡me pones nerviosa, además...estas olvidando que ahora somos diosas o.ó

Miyuki: ¡es verdad, ¡vamos a buscarla nosotras!

(En otro lugar de la isla, Yoko despierta y se encuentra atada en una silla con tres sombras negras mirándola)

Yoko: ¿dónde estoy? O.O

Voz1: buuuuuu estas en la dimensión desconocida...

Voz2: donde la gente nunca regresa...

Voz3: donde no hay helado ni dulces...

Yoko(molesta y con un tic en el ojo): ¡ya cállense, ¡Hikary, Youko y Hiei ya se que son ustedes! ¬o¬

Hiei: ¿¡como nos descubriste, ¡nuestro plan era perfecto!

Yoko: porque eres un BAKA, ¡ahora déjame! #¬o¬

Hikary: estoy pensando seriamente de alejarme de este loco, nunca tiene buenas ideas u.ú

Youko: y ahora que lo recuerdo...¡Hiei aún estoy muy dolido por tu culpa!

Hiei: ¡yo no hice nada!

Youko(mirándolo asesinamente): ¡te detesto Hiei, ¡desde ahora te aplicare la ley de hielo! u.ú

Yoko: ¿pueden asesinarse después, mis manos me están molestando O.ó

Hiei: ¡Youko, ¡no puedes hacerme eso! T.T

Youko(cambiando a Kurama): adiós Hiei...estamos MUY molestos contigo o.ó

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TTOTT

Yoko(aburrida por tanto drama): ¡listo, ¡ya soy libre!

Hikary: ¿¡como te liberaste? OoO

Yoko(vestida con un traje extraño) mas respeto con el ángel negro xD...se suponía que debía ser diosa, ¿¡qué sucedió? TOT

(En ese momento aparecen Miyuki y Arthema entre luces y humo color rosa tipo estrella pop xD)

ambas: ¡Yoko, ¡hemos venido a rescatarte!

Yoko: si gracias ¬o¬ ahora vamonos..¡me muero de hambre! TOT

Miyuki(totalmente sorprendida): ¿y esas alas negras?

Arthema: ¿qué sucedió, ¿no que eras shuld? O.o

Yoko: creo que el hechizo funciono diferente en mi, en fin...¡soy un angel negro! xD

Hikary: creo que cada día TODOS se vuelven mas dementes, en fin...me toca presentar este capi...

**La tercera prueba: **¿Yusuke dejara de estar en shock por lo sucedido, ¿Youko alcanzará a Hiei, ¿cuál será la tercera prueba, ¿Yoko se acostumbrará a su nueva forma, ¿Tendrá review este capi, ¿Encontraran a la pulga Mioga, esto y mas en este nuevo capi! xD

Luego del desastroso intento de asesinato(dígase concurso de cocina xD), Yuki y Koema se recuperaban poco a poco en el hospital de la isla, aunque las serpientes roba almas de Kikyo habían invadido el hospital y la mayoría de pacientes habían huido aterrados, en esos momentos la animadora se encontraba tratando de evitar que ellos renunciaran.

Animadora: ¡por favor, ¡les prometo que la próxima prueba será mejor! TOT

Yuki(totalmente pálido): ¡voy a renunciar, ahhhhhh ¡mi estomago! XOX

Animadora: ¡onegai, además...no fue "TAN" malo después de todo...

Koema: ¿tan malo, ¡estuvimos a punto de morir! ¬o¬

Yuki(observando asesinamente las serpientes que volaban por su cabeza): ¿¡no pueden decirle a Kikyo que se lleve sus MASCOTAS? O.ó

Animadora: lo siento mucho, pero al parecer se han enamorado de usted o.oU

(En eso la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece cierto pelirosa hiperactivo con cara de haber corrido toda la isla)

shuichi(aventándose sobre yuki) YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¿¡QUIEN SE ATREVIO A FIJARSE EN TI?

Yuki: ¡rayos, ¡solo esto me faltaba! O.ó

Animadora: bueno los dejo solos...necesito hablar con el equipo de búsqueda de la isla, ¡tenemos que hallar a la pulga mioga!

/ mientras tanto en la cafetería del hotel /

Yukina(sirviendo lo quedo del dulce): aquí tienes Yoko o

Yoko(fastidiada totalmente): ¿¡por qué las dos son diosas, ¡me siento apartada del grupo, ¡me han marginado, ¡no me quieren! TOT

Arthema: tranquila, al menos también tienes poderes n.nU

Miyuki: ¡y aún conservas el anillo!

Yoko(en forma de chibi y con lagrimas teatrales): pero...pero...¿¡porque alas negras?

Hikary(apareciendo de quien sabe donde): ¡porque eres el ángel negro de la familia! xD

Yoko: silencio INFILTRADA O.ó

Hikary(robándose el dulce): ¡ESTO ES MIO, ¡nos vemos ángel negro! xDDDDDDD

Yoko: AHHHHHHHHH ¡¡se robaron mi dulce, ¡¡encima de marginada, apartada y de ser el ángel negro de la familia, me roban mi dulce! TOT

Miyuki(apareciendo muchos chocolates): si quieres te puedo dar estos...

Yoko(aventándose sobre ella): CHOCOLATE!...¡¡DAME, ¡¡MIO!

Miyuki(aterrada): ahhhhhhh, ¡¡ese es mi cabello Yoko, ¡nooo, ¡¡y ese es mi ojo! X.O

Arthema(grabando todo en video): que bien, venderé esta cinta y me haré famosa o

/ Habitación de Yusuke y los demás /

Hiei(tratando de escribir una carta): no...esto no me gusta...esto tampoco...

Yusuke: ¿sucede algo Hiei?

Hiei: no nada...Yu...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUSUKE QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!

Yusuke: ¡no grites, ¡esta es mi habitación también! TOT

Hiei(mirada asesina): ¿acaso uno no puede tener privacidad? ò.ó

Yusuke: si claro hiei... ¿para quien es esa carta?

Hiei: esto...yo...¡un momento, ¿¡acaso no sabes lo que significa "privacidad"?

Yusuke: ¡claro que se, ¿pero que escribes?

Hiei(a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana): ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya te dije que quiero PRIVACIDAD!

Yusuke: ya lo se, pero..¿qué escribes?

Hiei(sacándolo de un golpe por la ventana): ¡y después dicen que soy yo el que no entiendo! ò.ó

Yusuke(perdiéndose en el horizonte): ahoraaaaaaaa queeeeeeeeeee hiceeeeeeeeeeee XoX

/ habitación de los chicos plateados /

Youko(sentado en un oscuro rincón): Hiei...Hiei...¿¡porque me traicionaste? TOT

Yue: ¿alguien puede callarlo, me esta empezando a poner nervioso o.ó

Youko: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HIEI ERES UN TRAIDOR!

Seshomaru(tapándose los oídos): se que es imposible..pero ¡ignórenlo!

Kerberos: por cierto, ¿alguien sabe cual será la tercera prueba?

Inuyasha: ¿qué dijiste? o.o

Kerberos: que si alguien sabe cual será la tercera prueba...

Yue: ¿qué?

Kerberos: ¿¡Que si alguien sabe cual será la tercera prueba? #¬o¬

Youko: BUAAAAAAAAAA, ¿¡PORQUE HIEI, ¿¡PORQUE ME TRATAS DE ESTA MANERA, BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

Seshomaru: ¿¡que dijiste?

Kerberos: ¿¡¡QUE SI ALGUIEN SABE CUAL SERA LA TERCERA PRUEBAAAAA?

Seshomaru: no tenías porque gritar ¬o¬

Kerberos(cayendo muerto por tanto gritar): XoX

Yue: ¡¡esto es insoportable, ¡¡que alguien lo calle!

Derrepente Inuyasha se acerca hacia Youko y le dice algo al oído, apenas termina de decirle lo que tenía que decir y Youko se levanta y sale corriendo apresuradamente hacía quien sabe donde.

Kerberos: ¿cómo hiciste eso? o.oU

Yue: ¡es impresionante, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Inuyasha(con pose triunfante): simplemente que Hiei estaba en la cafetería.

Seshomaru: ¿eso es todo? ¬o¬

Inuyasha: y que Yusuke esta pensando en quitarle el lugar xD

Yue: al menos funcionó para callarlo U¬o¬

/ Habitación de las chicas estelares /

Keiko(entrando alegremente): Hoooolas, que...¿qué hacen chicas? o.o

En la pared de la habitación hay muchos papeles con mapas y frases raras como..."abajo el enemigo" o "los chicos tienen cerebro de maní", en un rincón están agachadas Akane y Shampoo.

Akane(con expresión inocente): ¡nada! n.nU

Keiko: ¿nada, pero...¡parece como si estuvieran preparando una guerra!

Shampoo: si llamas "guerra" a la idea de cómo malograr la próxima prueba, ¡estamos en guerra!

Keiko: ¿eh, no entendí nada o.oU

Akane: ¡nos acabamos de enterar que la próxima prueba es el concurso de baile!

Shampoo: ¡¡y nos encargaremos de arruinarla!

Keiko: ¿Una prueba de baile, ¡que bien!...pero...¿quién se los dijo? O.o

Akane: alguien que se ofreció voluntariamente y gentilmente a ayudarnos xD

Flash – Back 

Akane y Shampoo tienen acorralada a la pobre animadora contra la pared, ambas están con unas miradas que matarían a cualquiera y con envases en las manos llenos de la "cosa venenosa" que hicieron en la prueba de cocina.

Animadora(aterrada): ¡¡por favor no me maten! TOT

Akane: ¡habla o si no te obligaremos a comer esto!

Shampoo: ¡¡dinos cual será la tercera prueba!

Animadora(a punto de una crisis): no puedo decirlo...buaaaa! TOT

Akane: en fin, ¡¡tendrás que comerte esto! ¬o¬

Animadora: ¡¡esta bien, ¡¡me rindo, ¡¡la tercera prueba es el concurso de baile! O 

Shampoo y Akane(con una "dulce" sonrisa): ¡gracias por ser tan gentil!

Fin del Flash – Back 

Akane: La animadora fue muy amable al decirnos todo xD

Keiko: no se, pero me dieron escalofríos o.o

Shampoo: ¿qué dices Keiko, ¿te unes a nosotras?

Akane: Kagome ya esta informada y esta llevando a cabo la parte A

Keiko: ¿Kagome? O.o

Shampoo: ¡claro, ¡las chicas estelares, unidas, jamás serán vencidas! xD

Keiko: ¡yo también me uno!

Akane(sacando un gran cartel): ¡tenemos reunión secreta, ¡vengan chicas!

/ En la puerta de la habitación de Yoko y los demás /

Ranma(con un cartel): ¡Estamos cansados de que las chicas nos espíen!

Shuichi(con un altavoz): ¡¡Ya es hora de reclamar nuestros derechos!

Yoko(acercándose): ¿qué rayos es esto? O.o

Miyuki: Creo que los chicos se rebelaron, ¡¡que horror!

Arthema: ¿por qué tanto escándalo? ¬o¬

Ranma: ¿¡porque nosotros tenemos que dormir con chicas?

Shuichi: ¿¡porque tenemos que soportar a la loca de Yoko?

Yoko: ¡yo no soy loca! ¬o¬

Ranma(desfilando con el cartel): ¡¡basta de injusticias, ¡¡boten a las infiltradas!

Miyuki: ¡¡nosotras no somos infiltradas! . 

Arthema: ¿qué quieren lograr con todo esto? ¬o¬

Shuichi: ¡¡estamos cansados de las infiltradas!

Yoko(empujándolos y abriendo la puerta): ya, ya, si nadie mas va a venir...¿por qué hacer escándalo?

En eso al abrirse la puerta, todos se quedan con la boca abierta al ver a una chica sentada sobre la cama, su piel es pálida y sus ropas negras, todos sienten un "ligero" escalofrío y retroceden.

Todos: ¿¡quien eres tu? O.O

Desconocida: ¡Hola, ¿cómo están?

Cuando todos estaban a punto de huir, cierta lechuza blanca entra a la habitación haciendo saltar a todos del susto.

Yoko: ¿¡Hedwing, ¿¡que es esto?

Hedwing(para si misma): ¿cómo quieres que responda, ¡solo soy una lechuza, ¡una lechuza maltratada! ¬o¬

Ranma: ¡lee la carta Yoko, ¡has algo bueno por tu vida!

Yoko(abriendo el sobre): muy gracioso Ranma ¬o¬

Todos se pegan a ella para escuchar, Yoko empieza a leer y se queda con la boca abierta, la carta dice lo siguiente:

Estimada Señorita Yoko(al menos la carta empezó bien ¬o¬)

Le escribimos para informarle que a última hora, se nos ha comunicado que deberá recibir en su habitación a la señorita Shini, las explicaciones nos las ahorramos, de lo contrario gastaríamos mucho papel ¬o¬ este mensaje será entregado por nuestra alegre y amable lechuza...

Miyuki(observando a Hedwing media muerta): ¿alegre y amable? O.o

Shuichi: ahhhhhhhhh, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡otra infiltrada mas!

Ranma: ¡¡¡nooooooooo es justoooooooooo! TOT

Arthema: no hagan drama ¬¬

Miyuki: además tenemos tres camas, ustedes se quedaran en la suya, yo dormiré con Arthema y Yoko con Shini.

Yoko: ¿¡porque yo con Shini? . 

Miyuki: porque...porque...¡se me acaba de ocurrir! n.nU

Shini(observando a todos con curiosidad): ¿puedo preguntar algo?

Arthema: ¡claro! n.n

Shini(con cara de duda total): ¿ustedes son gente o pokemon? o.o

Todos(con una GRAN gota en la cabeza): U¬o¬

Yoko: creo que no nos presentamos bien, mi nombre es Yoko...¡y soy un ángel negro!

Miyuki: hola, yo soy Miyuki y ella es Arthema, ¡somos diosas! xD

Ranma: y yo soy Ranma y el es Shuichi, ¡somos los marginados! TOT

Yoko: ignóralos ¬o¬

Shini: ¡mi nombre es Shini y soy diosa de la muerte! o

(Todos se vuelven a alejar unos cinco metros con temor)

Yoko: ¿y yo voy a dormir con ella? . 

Miyuki: al menos ambas tienen las mismas ropas

Yoko: que miedo . 

Shini(acercándose a Yoko): ¿tu eres un ángel negro verdad?

Yoko: si o.o

Shini(abrazandola): ¡¡¡kiaaaaaaaaaaa por fin encontré a alguien parecida a mi! .

Yoko: me...estas...ahogando XoX

Miyuki: ¿parecida a Yoko, pero...pero...si nosotras somos las diosas.

Yoko(atrapada por shini): gracias por recordármelo Miyuki ¬o¬

Miyuki: ¡no lo decía por ti, es que...la verdad no entiendo o.o

Shini: ¡Yoko-chan es kawaii, ¡Yoko-chan es Kawaii!

Ranma: creo que Yoko ahora sabrá lo que significa ser perseguida ¬¬

Shuichi: vamonos Ranma, el concurso de baile ya va a empezar.

Miyuki: ¿¡de baile, ¿¡como lo supieron, ¡nosotras no tenemos pareja! . 

Ranma: la animadora se puso a gritar como loca en medio de la cafetería, y si no llegan dentro de diez minutos se lo perderán, ¡nos vemos! xD

Arthema(saliendo detrás de Ranma): ¡oigan, ¡Ranma, Shuichi, ¿¡alguno quiere ser mi pareja?

Después de unos largos diez minutos, todos se dirigieron a la discoteca del hotel(acabada de inaugurar por mi hace diez segundos! xD) la animadora, Koema, Yuki, Kikyo(que estaban con cara de velorio) y la pulga Mioga(quien estaba amarrada en un palito de helado para evitar que huyera xD) esperaban a que todas las parejas estuvieran listas, al fondo se podía ver a Keiko y Yusuke, a Kagome e Inuyasha, a Yukina y Kuwabara, a Arthema con Shuichi, a Akane con Ranma y a Yoko con Kurama, quienes esperaban ansiosos por que el baile comenzara, la animadora se paro en medio de la pista de baile y dijo:

Animadora: ¡ahora vamos a comenzar con la tercera prueba, ¡el concurso de baile!

(En eso llega Miyuki con un saco y se coloca junto a las chicas)

Yoko: ¿y ese saco? o.o

Miyuki: ¡mi pareja de baile! O

Arthema: ¿pareja? O.o

(Miyuki abre el saco y Hiei sale totalmente amarrado)

Miyuki: ¿te portaras bien Hiei? .

Hiei: ¡¡ningen te asesinare! O 

Miyuki(con cara "angelical"): ¿¡vas a portarte bien, ¡o quieres que te lance a los tiburones! ¬o¬

Hiei: ¡a las buenas cualquiera entiende! o.o

Kurama(para si mismo): Hiei lamentara haberme traicionado ¬o¬

Yoko: ¿qué harás con Hiei? o.oU

Kurama: ¡haré que pierda!...un momento...¿¡como sabes eso?

Yoko: lo dijiste en voz alta baka ¬o¬

Animadora: ¡¡ahora veremos quien resiste mas, ¡¡el que sobreviva a este concurso maratón de baile ganará! xD

Inuyasha: ¿sobreviva? O.o

Kagome: mas te vale que ganemos ¬o¬

Animadora: ¡¡A LA 1...A LAS 2...Y A LAS 3!

Apenas la animadora termino de contar, todos se pusieron en sus lugares con cara de drama esperando la primera canción, ¡¡Full regueton! xD por algunos segundos todos se quedaron parados con cara de "querayoshagoahora" pero después empezaron a bailar o mejor dicho moverse como se les ocurría.

**Yukina y Kuwabara(bailando estilo vals)**

Kuwabara(suspirando): ahhhh mi linda Yukina...

Yukina: Kuwabara...¿no se supone que este baile es mas rápido? o.o

Kuwabara: ¡lo se, ¡pero es tan romántico!

Yukina(viendo como se matan bailando los demás): si tu no dices n.nU

**Miyuki y Hiei(bailando estilo vals, salsa, rock y tango o.oU)**

Miyuki(mirándolo asesinamente): ¡Hiei deja de pisarme! o 

Hiei: ¡y tu deja de jalarme, ¡suéltame ningen odiosa! òOó

Miyuki: ¡se supone que eres mi pareja, ¡has algo por tu vida!

Hiei: ¿¡pareja, ¡tu me secuestraste contra mi voluntad!

Miyuki: ¡¡si sigues quejando y perdemos te meteré nuevamente en el saco!

Hiei(con cara de aburrimiento): ya me vengare de ti luego #¬.¬

**Yoko y Kurama(bailando estilo música de los 70)**

Yoko(saltando como loca alrededor de kurama): wiiiii, ¡¡a saltar, a saltar que el mundo de va a acabar! xD

Kurama(con una "pequeña" gran gota en su cabeza): esto...¿Yoko?...

Yoko: ¡¡viva la fiesta, eh si...¿decías algo Kurama?

Kurama: ¿¡hasta cuando voy a estar atado? T.T

Yoko: ¡¡hasta que dejes de intentar escaparte de mi! ¬.¬

Kurama: ¡pero si solo quiero vengarme de Hiei!

Yoko: no mientras estés conmigo ¬.¬

**Akane y Ranma(Bailando totalmente separados y como si tuvieran dolor de estomago o.oU)**

Akane: ¿¡vas a darme la mano, si o no?

Ranma: ni lo sueñes ¬.¬

Akane: ¡¡pero así no ganaremos!

Ranma: prefiero perder antes de acercarme a ti...

Akane(sacando una sartén y dándole en la cabeza): ¡¡¡¡¡eres un baka!

Ranma: ¡¡y tu cruel! TOT

**Arthema y Shuichi(bailando tranquilamente)**

Arthema(con cara feliz): si seguimos así ganaremos .

Shuichi: ¡nadie ni nada nos detendrá!

Arthema: ¡a ganar, a ganar! xD

Shuichi: ¡pobres perdedores!

**Keiko y Yusuke(Discutiendo para variar ¬.¬)**

Keiko: ¡Yusuke eres un baka!

Yusuke: ¡y tu una gritona!

Keiko: ¿¡porque no puedes ser mas gentil?

Yusuke: ¿¡y tu no puedes ser menos fastidiosa? ¬.¬

Keiko: ahhhhh, ¡¡Yusuke deberías ser como Inuyasha!

Yusuke: ¿cómo Inuyasha? O.o

Keiko: ¡al menos el si sabe comportarse!

Yusuke(viendo a Inuyasha en el suelo con cara de dolor): oh si..GRAN..ejemplo ¬.¬

**Inuyasha y Kagome(Totalmente perdidos del concurso):**

Inuyasha(en el suelo): ¡deja de fastidiarme!

Kagome: ¿¡vas a bailar conmigo si o no?

Inuyasha: no ¬.¬

Kagome(enojada): ¡¡ABAJO, ¡¡ABAJO, ¡¡ABAJO, ¡¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: eres...cruel...X.x

Ya estaba por cumplirse la primera hora desde que empezó el concurso, los jueces estaban totalmente aburridos, Yuki y Koema jugaban cartas, la pulga Mioga intentaba huir y Kikyo se había ido a robar almas por ahí, solo la animadora estaba pendiente a lo que hacían los participantes, la música cambiaba de rock a pop, salsa, merengue, vachata(o como se escriba xD), tango, vals, incluida música árabe, los participantes estaban empezando a cansarse pero nadie se quería dar por vencido.

Miyuki: ¡Hiei, ¡deja de quejarte y muévete! ¬.¬

Hiei: ¡ya no puedo mas, ¡mis pies! T.T

Yusuke: ¡creo que estas en mal forma Hiei!

Hiei: ¡¡callate metiche!

Keiko: ¡cállense todos, ¡Yusuke concéntrate!

Yusuke: yo ya me canse!

Hiei: ¡¡y después dices que yo soy el débil! ¬.¬

Yusuke: ahhh, ¡¡te ganaré enano aunque sea lo último que haga!

Hiei: eso lo veremos ¬.¬

Las horas iban pasando y poco a poco todos empiezan a cansarse, los jueces estaban dormidos y los demás hace horas que se escaparon rápidamente hacia la playa a tomar sol olvidándose completamente de la competencia, mientras que la animadora estaba sentada sobre el suelo con el micrófono en una mano y un abanico en la otra.

Animadora: si al menos hicieran trampa, ¡sería mas divertido!...oh...¡ya se! o.ó

Lentamente fue arrastrándose, con la canción de misión imposible de fondo, con su traje de camuflaje verde, a pesar de que todas las paredes eran blancas y las luces de la disco la iluminaban a cada rato, llegó hasta el equipo de sonido y saco un CD titulado "especial para casos desesperados " xD y la introdujo rápidamente...

Animadora(con una sonrisa "inocente"): ¡La competencia se vuelve mas difícil, ¡Ahora nos encontramos en la ronda final, ¡Todos contra todos! xD

La música empezó y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar "Asesinato en la pista de baile" (para los que no sepan, es una canción antigua, pero en el video sale una chica que hace trampa para ganar en un concurso de baile xD) y las expresiones de la mayoría cambiaron "ligeramente", todos parecían haberse transformado en ese instante.

Miyuki: ¡pero Hiei, ¡Esto es ilegal!

Hiei: ¿acaso quieres perder ningen? ¬.¬

Miyuki: ¡claro que no!

Hiei: ¡¡Entonces sigue echando esas tachuelas en el camino de Akane y Ranma!

(Llendo con Akane y Ranma quienes bailaban con inocencia xD)

Akane: ¡acaso no sabes bailar!

Ranma: ¡claro que si!

Akane: ¡entonces deja de pisarme!

Ranma(empezando a saltar por haber pisado las tachuelas): ahhhhhhhh, ¡ouch, ¡rayos! . 

Akane: ¿a eso llamas bailar? O.o

Ranma: ¡no, auch!...es que...¡auch!...

Akane(empezando a saltar también): ¿¡quien es el condenado tramposo que puso tachuelas en el suelo?

(Ambos tratan de salir de aquel campo "minado" xD pero accidentalmente chocan contra Arthema y shuichi y los cuatro caen olímpicamente al suelo)

Akane: ¡eres un torpe Ranma! Xox

Ranma: ¡ahora yo no tuve la culpa!

Arthema: Kiaaaaaaaaa, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Estabamos a punto de ganar!

Shuichi: ¡¡Ranma quitate de mi encima, ¡¡no me dejas respirar! O 

Akane: ¡ya muévete, ¡Arthema ese es mi cabello!

Arthema: ¡y ese es mi brazo! #¬.¬

Akane: ¡¡no es justoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! TOT

Animadora: ¡como las dos parejas no pueden seguir, están descalificadas!

Arthema: ¡¡injusticia, ¡¡abajo la discriminación!

Animadora: ¿¡alguien los puede sacar de la pista de baile? o.ó

(en ese momento vienen dos hombres vestidos de negro y los levantan para luego aventarlos "suavemente" hacia la salida o.oU)

Animadora: ¡ahora solo quedan cinco parejas, ¡que gane el mejor!

Hiei: ¡te dije que funcionaria!

Miyuki: ¡por primera ves me sorprendes Hiei! o

Hiei: ¿primera? ¬.¬

Miyuki: y espero que última o

Hiei: ningen baka, espero que te duelan los pies por una semana U¬.¬

(Mientras tanto Keiko y Yusuke ponen en marcha su plan A)

Yusuke: ¿cuál plan A? o.o

Keiko: ¡el plan A Yusuke!

Yusuke: ¿¡pero cual es el plan A? #¬.¬

Keiko: ¿no lo recuerdas? ¬.¬

(En ese momento simulando un paso de baile Yoko le lanza un jabón y Yusuke cae dolorosamente sobre inuyasha)

Keiko: Tooooooooooooooorpeeeeeee ¬.¬

Yusuke: ¡eso me dolió! TOT

Inuyasha(mirando con horror a Kagome): ¡mas me va a doler a mi!

Yusuke: ¿¡ahora si me dirás cual era el plan A?

Keiko: olvídalo, acabas de caer con el plan A ¬.¬

Yusuke: ¡pero si resbale con un condenado jabón! XOX

Keiko: Ese condenado jabón era el plan A ¬.¬

Animadora: ¡Esto se pone mas interesante, ¡dos parejas mas son descalificadas, ¡solamente quedan tres parejas, ¿¡quien será el mejor?

Kurama: ¡perfecto Yoko, ¡el enemigo cayo! xD

Yoko: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡vamos a ganar!

Mientras tanto las demás parejas aún no podían creer como aún seguian vivos, Kubawara y Yukina seguían bailando con tanto entusiasmo, que estaban a punto de convertirse en el próximo blanco de Yoko y Kurama y de Miyuki y Hiei, quienes los observaban asesinamente desde lejos.

Hiei: ¡tenemos que deshacernos del deforme! o.ó

Miyuki: ¿pero que haremos, ¡mis pies ya me duelen! TOT

Hiei: tenemos que pensar en algo...¡algo que no lastime a Yukina!

Miyuki: cualquier cosa..¡pero hazlo ya!

(mientras tanto con Yoko y Kurama)

Yoko: ¿qué vamos a hacer, ¡ellos nos están ganando!

Kurama(sacando una caja de quien sabe donde): ¡listo, ¡con esto nos desharemos de ellos!

Yoko: ¿y eso? O.o

Kurama: ¡ya lo veras!

(Kurama acercándose disimuladamente y colocando la caja sobre el suelo, muy cerca de Yukina)

Yoko: ¿y una caja nos ayudará a ganar? ¬.¬

Kurama: no es la caja, es lo que hay adentro xD

(Yoko observa con cierta intriga y derrepente oye algunos maullidos, con victoria observa como Yukina se detiene y se agacha para ver lo que hay)

Yukina: oh...mira Kazuma, ¡que lindo!

Kuwabara: ¡Yukina no te acerques a eso, ¡puede ser peligroso!

Yukina(totalmente embobada con el gatito que acaba de encontrar): ¡que lindooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! O

Kuwabara: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡¡¡Eso es un golpe bajo!

Animadora: ¡lo sentimos pero no esta permito permanecer de pie en plena pista de baile, ¡Kuwabara y Yukina quedan descalificados!

Kuwabara: ¡¡¡no es justo! TOT

Yukina(poniéndole al gato en la cara): ¿no es lindo Kazuma? O

Kuwabara: si es lindo u.uU...(mirando asesinamente a Kurama quien se mata de la risa) ¡ya me las pagaras! ¬.¬

(regresando con Yoko y Kurama)

Kurama: ¡te lo dije, ¡sabía que Yukina no podría resistirse a eso!

Yoko: ¡Ahora solo quedan Hiei y Miyuki!

La música vuelve a cambiar y con la canción "Rompe" de Regueton como fondo, ambas parejas se empiezan a acercar peligrosamente.

Música: ¡Rompe, ¡Rompe, ¡Rompe, ¡Yeah, ¡Yeah!

Yoko: ¿Rompe, valla motivación ¬.¬

Kurama: ¡va verá Hiei, ¡haré que pierda!

Yoko(empezando a saltar en un pie): ¿qué vas a hacer, ya no puedo mas . 

Kurama(mirada inocente): Hiei...quiero decirte algo...

Hiei: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kurama me estas hablando!

Kurama: claro que si ¬.¬

Hiei: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me perdonaras?

Yoko: ¡Kurama hazlo perder ahora!

Miyuki: ¿perder, ¡¡Hiei es una trampa! . 

Yoko: ¡silencio miyuki, ¡eres mi amiga pero tienes que perder!

Miyuki: ¿¡porque yo? TOT

Yoko: ¡porque si!

Miyuki: ¡no, ¡no quiero perder!

Yoko: ¿así, ¡pues vas a perder! ¬.¬

Miyuki: ¡te reto, ¡si bailas mejor que yo me retiro!

Yoko(olvidándose totalmente de Kurama): ¡acepto!

(Mientras tanto Kurama y Hiei se habían puesto a discutir sin darse cuenta que Yoko y Miyuki se mataban bailando para poder ganar)

Kurama: ¡nunca te perdonare Hiei!

Hiei: ¿¡porque, ¿¡porque me tratas así? TOT

Kurama(con ambas manos en los oídos): ¡no voy a escucharte! La la la la la la la

Hiei: ¡Kurama! . 

Kurama: ¿dijiste algo?

Hiei: ¡¡¡Lo siento, ¡¡¡Nunca debí haber besado a Yusuke, además ni siquiera estuviste ahí, ¡fue horrible!

(En eso Arthema aparece y le da un CD a Kurama)

Arthema: ¡Ahí esta todo grabado! xD

Hiei: ¿¡y tu de donde saliste?

Arthema: secreto profesional ¬.¬

Hiei: ¿¡¡por qué nadie me cree? TOT

Kurama: Adiós Hiei...tendrás que hacer muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho para recuperar mi confianza ¬.¬

Hiei(corriendo detrás de Kurama): ¡Esperameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

(Mientras tanto los jueces empezaban a revivir nuevamente por ahí o.o)

Koema: ¿y esto? o.oU

Yuki: ¿solo quedaron ellas?

Pulga Mioga: Esto es ABURRIDO TT.TT

Kikyo: mis serpientes tienen hambre, ¡que alguien anuncie a la ganadora!

(regresando con Yoko y Miyuki quienes están a punto de caer inconscientes)

Yoko(agitada): Yo..¡soy la mejor!...¡mi existencia no va a ser en vano!

Miyuki(empezando a ver doble): ¡no!...¡yo soy la mejor! Xox

Yoko: ¡nadie puede ganarme! TOT

Miyuki: ¡vas a perder!

Animadora: ¡¡En vista de que ambas no se darán por vencida, son las ganadoras!

Yoko: ¿escuchaste algo Miyuki? xOx

Miyuki: creo que dijo que ganamos o.o

Animadora: ¡¡Felicidades chicas, ¡¡son las ganadoras!

(En ese momento Yoko y Miyuki caen al suelo xD)

Yoko: ga...ganamos...hurra...o

Miyuki: eh….vivaaa….Xox

Animadora: ¡Así terminamos nuestro concurso de baile, ¡transmitió para ustedes la linda, inteligente, hermosa, única, animadora desde la disco del hotel!

En esos momentos Youko pasa corriendo rápidamente por su lado empujándola y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Animadora: ¡¡oye mas respeto para la animadora! o.ó

Después de algunos micro segundos, Hiei pasa velozmente encima de la animadora quien aún estaba en el suelo.

Animadora: ¿quién me atropello? XOX

(En esos momentos Shini hace su aparición y después de pasar por aquel desastre y pisar nuevamente a la animadora, saca un enorme cartel)

Shini: Hoooola, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! o solo espero que logremos revivir a Yoko y Miyuki por ahí TOT

Continuará...


	8. ¿teatro? oo

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, NOSOTRAS SOLO LOS HACEMOS SUFRIR POR UN RATO XD ESO Y QUE ESTE FIC NO CONTINENE NADA EXTRAÑO A PARTE DE LETRAS, ESO PORQUE UNA VES ME DIJERON QUE TENIA UN CODIGO NO SE QUE O.ó AHORA SIIIII ¡QUE COMIENZE! xD

Yoko(observando a todos lados): ¡Listo, ¡ya puse el Disclaimer,..eto... ¿Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí, Hoooooolaaaaaaaa! . 

(Nadie contesta, solo pasa una bola de ramitas o lo que sea xD tipo película del Oeste)

Yoko: ¿Dónde se habrán metido todos? T.T

Arthema(apareciendo por detrás): ¡¡YA VINE! O

Yoko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UN FANTASMA!

Arthema: ¿¡fantasma donde? o.o

Yoko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡¡EL FANTASMA ME HABLO! TTOTT

Arthema(totalmente en la luna): no entiendo nadita o.o

(En esos momentos llega Miyuki patinando, pero al no poder frenar a tiempo se estrella y cae dolorosamente sobre Yoko)

Miyuki: condenados patines o.ó

Yoko: ¿quién me atropello? X.x

Miyuki(dándose cuenta que estaba sentada sobre ella): ¡pero Yoko, ¿¡que haces ahí?

Arthema: JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJAJ ¡¡SE VEN TAN GRACIOSAS! xDDDD

Miyuki: mejor no te rías, ahhhhhhhh, ¡¡demasiado tarde ahí viene! . 

(En eso llega shini con un scooter y derrepente el freno se le traba y sale volando para caer espectacularmente sobre Arthema)

Shini: ¡Nihao chicas, pero...¿por qué me miran así? o.o

Yoko(reviviendo): JAJAJAJAJJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJ

Miyuki: JAJAJJAAJAJAJJAJJAJ POBRE ARTHEMA JAJAJAJAJAJJA

Arthema(con estrellitas dándole vueltas): eh...como...¿la mamá de quien? x.X

Yoko: por cierto chicas, es algo raro que ni Hiei, ni Yusuke, ni la infiltrada de Hikary estén por aquí O.o

Shini: cuando yo venía pasando por aquí, vi a gente muy rara, ¿habrán sido ellos?

Miyuki: Shini..creo que aquí TODOS somos gente rara o.oU

Yoko: ahhhh, chicas, ¿¡a que no adivinan? .

Arthema: ¿qué cosa?

Yoko: ¡¡dentro de un mes sucederá algo genial!

Miyuki(revisando su calendario): ¿genial, pos no..no hay nada importante que yo sepa o.o

Yoko: ¡Miyuki, ¿¡acaso nadie lo sabe? TOT

Arthema: no o.o

Shini: ¡ni me mires!; ¡me salvo por ser nueva!

Yoko(sentada y haciendo circulitos en la tierra): bueno no importa T.T

Miyuki: ¿qué le sucede? O.o

Shini(saltando para hacerse notar): ¡yo, ¡yo, ¡yo, ¡yo!

Miyuki: ¿tu sabes lo que le sucede a Yoko?

Shini: ¡no, ¡yo quiero presentar este capi! o

Miyuki(muerta de la impresión): X.x

Yoko(con pose de líder): Esta bien...como ángel negro yo te autori...

Shini: ¡Para ustedes el capitulo 8, ¡Lean y dejen review, amenazas de muerte, bombazos o lo que sea!

Yoko: ¡Oye, ¡no dejaste que te terminara de decirlo, ¿acaso nadie me toma en cuenta? o.ó

Arthema y Miyuki(comiendo helados): ummm ¡que rico! non

Yoko: Creo que ALGUNAS personas, quieren irse del fic o.ó

Miyuki: ¿te duele algo Yoko?

Arthema: ¿quieres helado? n.nU

Yoko: oh si..¡que lindas, mejor que empiece el fic...¡¡soy totalmente ignorada! TTOTT

**Capitulo 8: **¿Teatro?...¿Lograrán los personajes ganar esta prueba, ¿Los jueces dejaran de aburrirse, ¿Yoko dejara de atormentar a los chicos, ¿Las serpientes come almas dejaran en paz a Yuki, ¿y si eso pasa, no será porque se llevaron su alma? O.o

Yuki: ¡Hey tu, ¡ángel negro!

Yoko: ¿llamaste? o.o

Yuki: Si esas cosas se vuelven a acercar a mi, ¡te arrepentirás!

Yoko: ¿¡quien lo dice? O.ó

Yuki(mirando asesinamente): ¿dijiste algo?

Yoko: ¡como diga Yuki-san! o.oU

Después de que Yoko y Miyuki ganaran en el concurso de baile, y de que Kurama y Hiei pasaran por encima de la animadora varias veces(¡eso debió doler! . ) todos se encontraban reunidos en la cafetería del hotel, la animadora los había mandado a llamar "algo" temprano, en esos momentos, Yusuke y Kuwabara se encontraban totalmente dormidos en un rincón, con sus pijamas de gatitos negros(¿¡gatitos negros? xD), las chicas estelares organizaban una fiesta en pijamas también cerca de ellos, Yue e Inuyasha, estaban dormidos usando como almohada a kerberos, mientras que los demás, planeaban la manera de cómo deshacerse "sanamente" de la animadora, quien en esos momentos, hacía su aparición con Koema y la pulga mioga de guardaespaldas.

Animadora: ¡Buenos días a todos, ¡Espero que hallan dormido bien! non

Todos(mirándola asesinamente): ...

Animadora: ¿ahora que dije? o.oU

Yusuke(abriendo un ojo): Creo que me hizo daño comer demasiado, ¡estoy teniendo una pesadilla! T.T

Inuyasha: No es pesadilla, es la fastidiosa animadora.

Yusuke: AHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO ES PEOR! TTOTT

Animadora: ¿me van a escuchar o no? O.ó

Yusuke: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE HORRIBLE, ¡¡QUIERO A MI MAMA!

Yoko(lanzándole un ladrillo): ¡silencio baka! o.ó

Yusuke: ¡estoy viendo estrellas! X.x

Animadora: y como seguía diciendo...u.ú...¡los he reunido aquí para informarles sobre la próxima prueba!.

Keiko: ¿¡cual será, ¡¡habla ya!

Hiei(apareciendo de quien sabe donde): AHHHHHHH! ¡¡ME DESCUBRIERON! O.O

Koema: ¿descubrieron?

Yuki: creo que el enano se delató solo u.ú

Yoko: ¡¡¡Hieeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiii con quien estuviste!

Hiei(con cara angelical): ¿yo, no dije nada o.o

(En esos momentos llega Kurama, quien le entrega su katana a Hiei)

Kurama: ¡¡Hiei te olvidaste esto!

Arthema(con un micrófono): ¡¡¡ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿puedes declarar algo para el diario "las diosas"? o.ó

Miyuki(tomándole fotos): ¡mira aquí, ¡ahora date vuelta!

Yoko(con una cámara): Desde el hotel reportando...¡Yoko shindo! xD

Animadora: ¿acaso piensan ignorarme? O.ó

Kurama(totalmente perdido): eh...como...donde...o.o

Animadora: ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡HASTA CUANDO VAN A SEGUIR IGNORÁNDOME? O 

Todos(encogidos en un rincón): o.oU

Animadora: ahora si, por su "gentil" atención (mirando a todos con furia) podré continuar, el próximo concurso será...¡¡¡la prueba de teatro!

Seshomaru: ¿teatro? O.o

Ranma: ¿qué clase de prueba es esa?

Yoko: ¡¡¡nosotras ganaremos!

Animadora: esta prueba durara dos días, se llevara a cabo en el teatro del hotel, ¡¡los grupos serán por habitación, ¡¡suerte a todos!.

Hikary: ¿por habitación, ¡oye, ¡a que hora será! O.ó

Animadora: a las siete de la noche, ¡¡ahora déjame que me muero de hambre!

Inuyasha: ¿¡a las siete, ¡¡pero solo tenemos un día para ensayar! O.O

Apenas mencionó esto, cuando todos se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones, aquello los había tomado por sorpresa, así que tendrían que hacer lo primero, que se les ocurriera, cada grupo planeaba que obra haría, y quienes serían los protagonistas.

/Habitación de Yoko y los demás xD/

Yoko: ¿¡¡ahora que vamos a hacer? . 

Shini: ¡algo bonito y fácil!

Shuichi: me niego confraternizar con el enemigo u.ú

Miyuki: ¿dijiste algo?

Shuichi: ¡que no voy a participar con ustedes! o.ó

Yoko(apareciendo detrás de el): ¡¡¡vas a entrar quieras o no, así actúes de árbol!

Ranma: ¿y yo? o.o

Arthema: ¡serás una linda roca! xD

Ranma: ¡una roca!

Shini: ¡¡kawaii, ¡¡una roca que habla! o

Ranma: o.oU

Yoko: ¡¡por favor chicos, ¡¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Miyuki: ¡creo que tengo una idea, ¡vengan chicos!

/ Habitación de los chicos plateados /

Inuyasha: ¡¡que sea una obra con monstruos y una perla misteriosa!

Yue: ¡¡que sea una con cartas mágicas!

Seshomaru: ¡¡que habrá mucha guerra y drama!

Kerberos: ¿perla, ¿cartas, ¿¡guerra? O.o

Yue: ¡mi idea era genial! o.ó

Inuyasha: ¿tu que opinas kitsune?

Kerberos: ¿youko, ¿sigues vivo?

Seshomaru(tocándolo con un palito): yo creo que si o.oU

Kerberos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YOUKO KURAMAAAAAAAAAA DESPIERTA DE UNA CONDENANDA VES!

Youko(saltando y corriendo hacia la puerta): ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TERREMOTO, INUNDACIÓN, UN VOLCAN, EL CIELO SE CAE!

Inuyasha(dándole un golpe): ¡ya cállate, ¿vas a ayudarnos o no? O.ó

Youko: ¿ayudar en que? x.o

Seshomaru: necesitamos hacer una obra antes del anochecer u.uU

Youko: ahhhhhh, ¡¡yo tengo una idea genial!

Kerberos: ¿¡en verdad?

Youko: ¡así es! o

Yue: ¡entonces hay que empezar a planearlo todo!

/ Habitación de las chicas estelares /

(Después de algunos minutos de conversación)

keiko: ¡ya lo tenemos, ¡será caperucita roja! xD

shampoo: ¡ahora solo queda realizar el sorteo!

(todas sacan un papel de una gran caja)

Akane: me toco...¿caperucita roja? O.o

Shampoo: ¡yo soy la abuelita!...un momento...¿¡porque una abuelita? o.ó

Keiko(viendo su papel): yo soy el cazador, ¿tendré que llevar una arma?

Kagome: ¡mejor no, ¡yo soy el lobo! . 

Shampoo: ¡muy bien chicas, ¡a ensayar!

Keiko: ¿podré pegarle a kagome? .

Kagome: esto ya me dio miedo, creo que por culpa de Yusuke...¡keiko se volvió loca! O.o

Akane: pero tu tendrás que atacarme a mi T.T

Kagome: ¡que bien, ¡al menos me desquitare contigo!

Akane: ¡oye! o.ó

Kagome: ¡tenemos mucho que hacer, ¡Akane ven y empieza a memorizar tu papel!

/ Habitación de Hikary y los demás /

Hikary: ¡por fin tengo un espacio en este fic! T.T

Sakura(hablando en voz baja): creo que ser hermana de Yoko la afecto.

Tomoyo: ¡ahora podré hacerles trajes a las dos! .

Li: y yo que pensaba que me había escapado de esta locura u.ú

Hikary: ¡silencio que habla su líder!

Sakura: ¿desde cuando? O.ó

Hikary: ¡¡desde hoy!

Li: ¿ahora que cosa haremos, ¿alguna idea?

Hikary: ¡¡haremos blancanieves y los siete enanos!

Tomoyo(con una caja): bien chicos, saquen un papel cada uno.

(todos se amontonan y sacan un papel)

Hikary: ¡¡¡¡hurra, ¡¡soy blancanieves! .

Sakura: y yo soy la madrastra o.oU

Li: ¡yo soy el principe!...¿¡el principe?...¿¡con Hikary?

Hikary: vuelve a decir así y te amarro a un árbol o.ó

Tomoyo: yo seré la que narre la obra!

Sakura: ¿y los siete enanos? O.o

Hikary: ops!...¡esperen un segundo!

(Hikary sale corriendo y regresa con botan, Yukina, tyson y Ray)

Ray y tyson: ¡¡por fin revivimos! o

Yukina: ¡que lindo, ¡una obra de teatro!

Botan: ¿¡seré la protagonista?

Hikary: lo siento...solo los traje de EXTRAS.

Botan: ¿¡Extras? O.O

Yukina: ¡seré un extra! o

Ray: ¡y que haremos?

Tyson: ¿algo importante verdad?

Hikary: ohhhh...claaaaroooo, esperen que saco sus disfraces xD

(Hikary les entrega algo de algodón, unos sombreros y ropas de colores)

Botan: ¿y esto? O.o

Ray: ¡parezco un enano!

Hikary(colocando un gran cartel): ¡BlancaHikary y sus cuatro enanos! xD

Todos: o.oU

/ Habitación de Yusuke y los demás /

Todos(reunidos alrededor de Yusuke)

Yusuke(con una gran caja): ¡Listo, ¡ahora saquen un papel cada uno!

Koema: felizmente soy juez, así que me salvo de esta ridiculez!

Hiei(viendo como hedwing aparece): ¿y ese pajarraco? O.o

Hedwing(entregándole una nota y pensando): y tu me pareces un enano fastidioso y no digo nada u.ú

Hiei: que raro, sentí como si alguien dijera algo de mi o.oU

Yuki: ¡lee la carta de una ves!

Yusuke: ya voy...(leyendo)...es para Koema, ¡la leeré!

Koema: ¡atrévete y te destrozo!...(quitándole la carta y leyendo)...Estimado señor Koema, lamentamos informarle que acaba de ser despedido como juez del torneo y...¿despedido?..

Kuwabara: JAJAJAJAJJA ¡¡KOEMA FUE DESPEDIDO!

Koema: nadie se burla de mi o.ó

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAAJJ!

Koema(en un oscuro rincón en forma de chibi): nadie me tiene respeto TOT

Hiei(quitándole la carta): Estimo señor Koema..bla bla...despedido...bla bla...y que desde ahora tendrá que participar en los concursos..bla bla bla...¡un momento, ¡Koema también va a estar en la obra! O.O

Koema: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Yusuke(con cara angelical): Algo me dice que esta obra será muuuuuuuuy divertida.

Yuki: ya basta de tonterías, como yo soy el genio escritor aquí, escribiré algo decente y luego les informare.

Kuwabara: ¿escribir, ¿qué? O.o

(Yuki colocando un gran biombo donde dice "privado, si entras te destrozo o.ó " y sentándose con su amada y única laptop)

Koema: ¡no puede ser! T.T ¡esto es una tragedia, al menos los demás también participaran.

Todos(tratando de salir sin ser vistos): estamos cerca...cerca... . 

Koema: ¡oigan, ¿¡a donde van?

(derrepente se oye un "plop" y todo se llena de humo, luego de algunos segundos)

Koema: ¡ahora NADIE se escapara! o.ó

Yusuke(amarrado con Hiei): ¿¡porque con el enano? T.T

Hiei: ¿¡porque con el sin cerebro, ¡me niego a salir en esa obra!

Kuwabara(amarrado con cadenas): ¡esto es abuso de autoridad, ¡no es justo!

Koema: yo no seré el único que haga el ridículo o.ó

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, en los corredores no se oía absolutamente nada y la cafetería estaba totalmente desierta, en la playa los cangrejos corrían alegremente, mientras se repetían "¡por fin nos libramos de esos dementes! TOT ", aquellas horas pasaron muy rápidamente, como si alguien hubiera hechizado los relojes, o mas bien, porque la animadora adelanto la hora para que aquello terminara rápido y los participantes entraran en crisis de nervios, ya casi era la hora y todos estaban a punto del suicidio, en el teatro ya estaban reunidos algunos y en la mesa de los jueces, Yuki, Kikyo, la pulga Mioga, la animadora y una silla vacía( ¿vacía? o.o) esperaban que la primera obra diera comienzo.

Kikyo: ¿Koema, ¿dónde se metió?.

Pulga Mioga: oí que fue despedido o.o

Yuki: será porque fue despedido u.ú

Animadora: tuve que hacerlo . es que alguien va a venir y ese puesto era perfecto.

Todos: ¿¡alguien mas va a venir?.

Animadora: ya vino n.nU

/ Habitación de los chicos plateados /

Inuyasha: ¡esto es ridículo, ¿¡porque rayos escogiste esa obra? O 

Youko: pero...¿qué tiene de malo?

Seshomaru: ¿¡como que tiene de malo, ¡¡mírame, ¡¡¡tengo alas, ¡¡¡un guerrero no tiene alas! o.ó

Kerberos: al menos a ustedes no les toco ser la bruja T.T

Yue: al menos a ustedes no les toco ser el príncipe, viendo que tendré que soportar a

Youko, ¡¡¡eso es suficiente castigo!

Youko: ¡yo no tengo la culpa que halla sido elegido princesa!

Yue: pero tu fuiste quien eligió "la bella durmiente" o.ó

Kerberos: ya..en fin, pronto acabara todo esto, ¡eso espero, salgamos de una ves antes de que me termine de morir de la vergüenza T.T

(todos se disponen a salir, rogando que nadie los vea, pero en eso, antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta, esta se abre y todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver a ver a una extraña chica que los mira fríamente).

Desconocida: ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta el teatro?

Youko(tratando de no tropezar con el vestido rosa xD): ¿quién eres tu, ¿y porque tienes cabello plateado? o.o

Inuyasha: ¡pero si se parece a nosotros!

Kerberos: ¡no puede ser!

Desconocida: me llamo Tsubame-san para ustedes, así que ténganme respeto, desde ahora compartiré su habitación y seré juez en reemplazo de Koema, ¿alguna pregunta?.

Todos: ¡como diga jefa! O.O

Tsubame: bien, ahora me retiro, tengo que llegar al teatro.

(Tsubame se va no sin antes dejarles un cerro de equipajes)

Yue: ¿qué fue eso? O.o

Youko: ¡que miedo!

Kerberos: yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarme manipular por una chica u.ú

Seshomaru(empezando a llevar las maletas): ¡apúrense, ¡creo que viene otra ves! . 

Inuyasha: ¡rápido!

Kerberos: ¿a dónde se fueron los fuertes guerreros? O.o

Mientras tanto, una ves que Tsubame llegara al teatro, la animadora anunció el primer grupo, que serían las chicas estelares, todas estaban nerviosas, pero después de que Akane pusiera el letrero en frente, empezó la obra, en un bosque repleto de macetas y árboles de plástico, Akane salió saltando toda vestida de azul y con una canasta, ¿¡de azul, los jueces se quedaron medio intrigados con eso.

Akane(para si): ¡matare a Keiko, ¡le dije rojo, ¡rojo, ¡no azul! . 

En eso, apareció Kagome con orejas y un disfraz de lobo.

Kagome: hola niña de rojo..¿rojo? O.o JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¡¡¡¡CAPERUCITA AZUL! JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ.

Akane: ¡no te burles, ¿¡que quieres lobo feo y gordo?

Kagome: ¡oye, ¡no estoy gorda! o.ó

Akane: ¡lo estas!

Kagome: ¡que no!

Akane: mejor continuemos u.ú

Kagome: ¿a dónde vas caperucita azul? O.o

Akane: a la casa de Shampoo!

Kagome: no tenías que decir eso ¡baka!

Los jueces observaban matándose de la risa, como ambas volvían a pelear, Akane tenía sujetada por los cabellos a Kagome y esta tenía ambas manos en su cuello, felizmente esa escena termino rápido y ya en casa de Shampoo, Kagome se encontró con Shampoo.

Kagome: ¡ya sal de una ves! o.ó

Shampoo: ¡no quiero, ¡esta cama esta muy suave!

Kagome: ¡que salgas! (le quita la frazada y la hace caer al suelo)

Shampoo: ¡bakaaa, ¡tengo frío!

Kagome: ¿quién te mando vestirte así, eres una abuela..¡no una hentai! O.ó

Shampoo: lo que sucede...es que...¡no tienes estilo!

Mientras ambas discutían de modas y eso, llegó Akane y al verlas se confundió tremendamente, tanto que empezó a hacerle las preguntas a la abuelita en ves de al lobo, para empeorar la cosa, llegó keiko con una magnún y con cara de maniática.

Keiko: ¿¡algún problema? .

Akane: no...pues...¿Keiko, ¿y esa arma?

Keiko: donación de un rubio muy lindo n.n

Kagome: ¡no me apuntes de esa manera, ¡que miedo!

Shampoo: ¡Keiko, ¡cuidado!

Keiko(soltando un disparo y haciendo que todas empezaran a gritar)

Todas: AUXILIO, ¿¡ACASO NADIE PUEDE SER NORMAL EN ESTE FIC? TOT

Como todas salieron corriendo del escenario seguidas de Keiko, la animadora tuvo que anunciar la segunda obra, "la bella durmiente", por el grupo de los chicos plateados, todos entraron con vergüenza al escenario y al ver a cierta chica entre los jueces, los chicos casi mueren de terror.

Yue: ¡por favor, ¿¡que alguien me diga que estoy teniendo una pesadilla? . 

Kerberos: es...es...¡¡¡¡esa chica!

Inuyasha: mejor ignórenla, ¡o echaremos a perder todo!.

Los chicos respiraron profundo y tratando de quitarse de encima las miradas de Tsubame, empezaron la obra, para hacerlo mas rápido, todo empezaba en la casa del bosque, donde la hermosa princesa (Youko con el vestido rosa y con rizos plateados xD) conversaba con sus "alegres" hadas madrinas (Inuyasha y seshomaru) .

Youko: ¿me darán un regalo especial por mi cumpleaños? .

Inuyasha: ¡vas a volver al palacio!

Seshomaru: oh si..u.ú eres una tonta princesa.

Youko: ¿¡princesa, pero...o.o

Inuyasha: ¡date prisa que tus padres esperan!

Ambas hadas llevaron a la princesa a empujones hasta el castillo, youko tropezó dos veces cayendo sobre ambos, quienes estaban a punto de destrozar todo con sus peleas de hermanos.

Inuyasha: ¡deja de decirme lo que debo hacer! o.ó

Seshomaru: ¡no sabes actuar bien!

Inuyasha: ¿me lo dices a mi, se supone que eres una hada, ¡no alguien que quiere matarnos a todos!

Youko: ¿chicos? O.o

Inuyasha: ¡aprende de mi, ¡soy un excelente actor!

Seshomaru: ¿actor, eres un excelente baka u.ú

Inuyasha: ¡repite eso!

Seshomaru: eres un excelente BAKA O.ó

Youko: como no me hacen caso T.T me voy a conocer el castillo.

Youko se puso a caminar y caminar, hasta llegar a una torre, donde kerberos trataba de hacer un nudo con algunos hilos, pero por su tamaño era imposible, youko llego y después de todo ese dialogo y bla bla, se pincho el dedo con una aguja, e hizo el drama de quedarse dormido y mas bla bla xD después de eso, las "alegres hadas" hicieron que todos se durmieran, ¿todos, contando que solo estaban ellos no tuvieron que hacer nada, y luego apareció en escena Yue, con cara de querer morirse, luego de romper algunas ramas y eso, llegó a la princesa, solo que aquí vino un problema.

Youko: ¡por fin llegaste, ¡te demoraste diez minutos! o.ó

Yue: ¡youko, ¿¡no deberías estar dormido?

Youko: ¡oh si! . (recostándose en el suelo, ya que Shampoo se llevó la cama xD)

Yue: ahora...¿cómo despertar a este kitsune?...

Youko: baka, se supone que lo sabes u.ú

Yue(leyendo el cartel de Kero): ¿¡NANI, ¿¡UN BESO? O.O

Youko: o.o

Yue: ahora...¿qué hago? T.T no me queda de otra . (acercándose peligrosamente a Youko y conteniendo la respiración)

Youko: ¡te matare yue, ¡alejate de mi!

Yue lo besa a la fuerza, pero en ese momento escucha el sonido de flash por todos lados y la fastidiosa vocecita de cierto ángel negro y sus amigas, quienes escondidas graban y toman fotos de ese momento).

Yue: ¡voy a tener pesadillas! TOT

Youko: ne...no fue tan malo.

Yue: ¿¡que? o.o

(en esos momentos aparece Hiei de quien sabe donde y ambos se quedan helados)

Hiei: ¡¡¡¡KITSUNE TRAIDOR, ¿¡COMO PUDISTE? TOT

Youko: Hi...¡Hiei, ¡es solo una obra!

Hiei: ¡matare a todos! . 

Youko: ¡no, ¡espera!

Hiei saca su katana y empieza a perseguir a Yue y a Youko, quienes chocan con Kerberos y seshomaru, quienes terminan corriendo también, mientras tanto, los jueces están sin palabras por todo lo visto.

Animadora: ¿qué fue eso? O.o

Tsubame: ¿es todo verdad?

Yuki: ¡que sea el final!

Pulga Mioga: aún faltan mas grupos! T.T

(Kikyo con un gran cartel que dice: HOLA, SOY KIKYO Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TENDREMOS LAS DEMÁS OBRAS, ¡MI EXISTENCIA NO SERA EN VANO!)

yusuke(apareciendo): ¿¡porque todos copian mi grandioso lema? o.ó

Kikyo: ¿y tu quien eres?

Yusuke: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ¿¡NO ME CONOCES?

Kikyo(mirándolo de arriba abajo): ¿debería?

Yusuke: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESTO ES EL COLMO!

Kikyo: bueno, no me interesa, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo, ¡donde espero tener mi programa propio! o.ó

Continuará...


	9. sumimasen!

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Antes que todo, sumimasen!... . había estado muy atareada con mis clases y con los tramites en el instituto donde estudie, este nota es solo un anuncio que **no voy a dejar este fic**, no quiero que me sancionen por no actualizar y perder tooooodo lo que he subido hasta ahora T.T muy pronto subiré el otro capi "teatro II", espero se acuerden de mi y de este fic TT.TT ya casi lo tengo terminado, iba a actualizar hoy pero no quería escribirlo así sin mas y subirlo como sea, sumimasen de nuevo...¡nos vemos!...


End file.
